<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Snow Falls Hot by jimblejamblewrite</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29495421">Snow Falls Hot</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jimblejamblewrite/pseuds/jimblejamblewrite'>jimblejamblewrite</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:47:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>57,247</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29495421</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jimblejamblewrite/pseuds/jimblejamblewrite</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Enith Snow isn’t a Snow at all. She’s a Targaryen— Rhaegar’s child. Taken in by the Starks, she leads her life as another on of Ned’s bastards. Will she be able to live in Westeros comfortably? More importantly, does she have any ambition to see herself one day on the Iron Throne?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cersei Lannister/Jaime Lannister, Gendry Waters/Original Female Character(s), Gendry Waters/Reader, Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth, Jaime Lannister/Original Female Character(s), Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen, Jon Snow/Ygritte, Robb Stark/Original Female Character(s), Theon Greyjoy/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>
      <em>“Lady Stark, your son is—”</em>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>
      <em>        A very young Robb Stark ran into the bed chamber before the maid could finish her sentence.</em>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>
      <em>        “Mother—” Robb stopped as he watched Enith and Catelyn Stark scramble to hide what they were doing. </em>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>
      <em>        “Enith?” </em>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>
      <em>        Catelyn Stark grabbed a young five year old Robb. “You must swear to not tell anyone what you saw, Robb. On Enith’s life it is important you never say a word.” </em>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>
      <em>        That was the day Robb Stark learned Enith Snow was not a Snow, not his father’s second bastard child along with his brother Jon. That the honorable Ned Stark didn’t sleep with the two whores at a brothel one night when they had one a major battle and ended up getting them both pregnant like he said he did— one of the women having darker skin than they were used to seeing in Westeros. </em>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>        That was the day Robb learned the two bastards didn’t share the same name day, Enith was born several months— almost an entire year before Jon. She wasn't even a Northerner. She was a Targaryen. The last surviving Targaryen, only living daughter of Rhaegar Targaryen and a woman that no one knew if she was still alive. Rhaegar knew his fate was sealed when the rebellion of Robert Baratheon started over Lyanna Stark. He could do nothing for Elia and his other children but he went back for Enith. She was hidden away in the Tower of Joy where Rhaegar was keeping Lyanna Stark. </em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>        At his dying sister’s command, Ned didn’t harm the child but took her with him. A raven was sent to Rhaegar’s last known relative, Maester Aemon at the Wall. The Wall was no place for a child. Castle Black couldn’t take care of a baby. So it was agreed between him, his wife, and Master Aemon that since a babe was not responsible for the acts of her father— Rhaegar never even earned a chance to rule the Seven Kingdoms, Enith would be raised as Ned’s second bastard. </em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>        No one could understand how Catelyn had love for one bastard but couldn’t bring herself to love Jon. Winterfell assumed it was because until Sansa, Enith was the only girl. The only problem the Starks ever had was the blonde hair, undeniably Targaryen. It was fine when she was a toddler, but as the girl reached true childhood questions would be asked. Maester Luwin scoured the books of Winterfell, any knowledge he had from the Citadel to find a solution. The strong dyes for their cloths, the only thing that could stain the Targaryen hair and keep it stained for good. </em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>        “What are you doing to her hair?” Robb asked. He watched as Enith's blonde hair turned into the famous Stark black color.</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <hr/>
  <p>        Septa Mordane smiled at Enith's finished needlepoint. She was dismissed leaving a happy Sansa and very annoyed Arya to continue their work. She walked through the courtyard of Winterfell until she found the Stark boys. Robb gave her a smile as she approached. The two of them were practically twins, two sides of the same coin. The only person Robb could never beat was Jon— Enith and Robb might have shared her secret but she and Jon had the bond of bastard children. Especially with how Catelyn treated him, Jon needed someone growing up that was always on his side whether he was right or not. Enith sat on top of a barrel, letting little Rickon sit on her lap, as they watched Bran practice archery. Jon and Robb laughed when Bran missed; Enith tried to hide her snickering behind Rickon. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>        “Go on, Bran. Father’s watching,” Jon encouraged. “And your mother.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>        This time Enith didn’t laugh when Bran missed, she could see how he was becoming increasingly frustrated. Robb and Jon made no attempts to hide their amusement. Enith reached over Jon to hit Robb for laughing— an indignant look crossed his face as he realized she didn’t scold Jon for doing the same. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>        “And which one of you was a marksman at ten?” Ned shouted down to his children from where he and Catelyn were watching up above. “Try once more Bran.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>        “Loosen up your bow arm,” Robb offered up the advice. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>        They cheered when an arrow zipped past them and landed on the bullseye until they noticed Bran’s arrow was still notched in his bow. They looked behind him to see Arya. She smiled in surprise that she had actually made it. Enith laughed as Bran threw down his bow angrily and started to chase Arya. The mood of the courtyard was cheerful until a messenger ran in.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>        “Lord Stark! They’ve caught the deserter.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>        Enith scooped up Rickon. The rest of the boys would go with Ned; but, an execution was no place for a six year old. Enith released Rickon to his mother and went to saddle her horse. Ned walked over to her with a raised brow.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>        “I’m going with you and the boys, and don’t say I can’t because I’m a woman or lie that I’m too young. I’m almost Robb’s age, almost an adult. Jon just turned my age and you let him go. Even Bran is going and he is ten, Papa.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>        Ned smiled— a glint in his eyes. Enith only called him Papa when she wanted something, usually opting for Father or Lord Stark. She pulled her shoulders back to try and appear larger. The defiance of a Targaryen was plain as day to him. Ned grabbed Enith's saddle from her arms and strapped it around the horse without another word. With excitement, she raced out of the stables to where the boys were— Bran on a pony instead of a large horse like the rest of them. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>        The deserter was brought out to a field far away from the castle grounds of Winterfell. They all hopped off of their horses. The deserter began spewing what Enith could only describe as nonsense as he talked of white walkers and dead things coming back to life. While she heard Jon tell Bran not to look away because Ned was watching, Enith quickly realized an execution was not a place for her despite wanting to prove her place in Winterfell. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>        The large, almost too large, sword in Ned’s hand started its downward path. Enith tucked her face into the boy closest to her, Theon. He gently rubbed her back at her sharp intake of breath and patted Enith twice when it was over. She made a point not to gasp as she saw the head separated from his body. It was over. There was nothing more for them all in the field and it was time to head back. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>        “What is that?” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>        The others squinted at what Enith was pointing to so far away from them. She always had the keenest eyes and could spot something from a mile away. The object in the road she had been pointing to was a dead stag upon closer inspection. Everyone got off their horses, following Ned’s lead because he wanted to see what had killed the creature. It didn’t take too long. Theon called everyone over to a large and very dead direwolf. There was part of the stag’s antler and it was apparent both creatures ended up not surviving their encounter with each other. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>        Barking drew everyone’s attention and Theon held up a pup. Without much thought, Enith held out her arms. Theon obliged and dropped the pup into her arms. The older men were debating what to do— wanting to end the pups now. Give them a mercy kill instead of them dying from the cold and starvation. Enith looked at Robb and Jon with large, sad eyes as she bounced the pup in her arms. Jon looked at the wolf pup in Enith's arms and then at the others he could see. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>        “Lord Stark,” he spoke up. “There seem to be five wolves. You have five children, trueborn.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>        Jon quickly added the last part after seeing Bran and Robb’s faces. They didn’t like when Enith and Jon separated themselves from the rest of them. Enith thought it was pointless, especially with the way she looked. At least Jon closer resembled them— and actually was Ned’s son. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>        “A direwolf is not a pet,” one of the men said. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>        Ned and the other men thought about Jon’s words more and debated. Enith brought them all to her attention as she yelped when the direwolf bit her hand. She assured them that she was okay and they laughed a bit at Theon’s comment about the irony of a direwolf not taking to a Stark. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>        “It’s because I’m a Snow. I think this one wants you instead.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>        Enith dropped the direwolf in Robb’s arms where it seemed to calm down greatly. Ned conceded that the wolf pups could come back with them. The pups were scooped up, a smaller sixth one found underneath the others and given to Jon. He tried to hand Enith the pup but she shook her head. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>        “Are you sure? I don’t hav—”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>        “It’s fine Jon. The direwolf is yours.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>        Ned smiled as he watched the two of them and patted Enith's shoulder. His hand guiding her through the forest. The girl broke from his grasp and before the others could open their mouths, her skirts were in her hands as she ran a little bit. With a grin, Enith turned back to face them. The men gasped in a sort of disbelief. There was another pup in her arms, jet black that it blended with the shadows of the forest floor. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>        “Mine.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>        That was the only word Enith muttered not that there were any protests. The other Stark children were overjoyed when they returned with the direwolves. Each claimed one for their own, each wolf with a unique name. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>        “What will you name yours?” Sansa asked as Lady sat at her feet. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>        “I don’t know. How about you name her?” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>        If her smile could grow larger, it would. Sansa felt special whenever Enith asked for her advice. It made her feel good that her older sister needed her. Sansa thought deeply about a name that would fit both Enith and her direwolf. She decided on Godswood after the place that the elder girl was most often found in Winterfell. </p>
</div><div>
  <hr/>
  <p>        “Godswood, let’s go.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>        The pup, already quickly growing, followed behind his owner. The king was coming and everyone was getting ready. Enith was going to give Godswood a bath so he was presentable. This was Enith's least favorite day as she stood next to Jon and Theon in the line behind the trueborn Starks. Every time she was near Robert Baratheon, Enith was worried that something would give her away. Nothing should have set him or anyone else off but it still made her nervous. Robb moved to stand as much in front of Enith as he could without it looking like he was hiding her on purpose. Catelyn nodded proudly at her eldest son. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>        It was better when the formalities had ended. A large feast was the perfect time to let loose without any qualms. A drunk Robert wouldn’t look twice Enith's way. The Starks sat at the high table at the end of the hall with Robert and Cersei watching the party in front of them. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>        Enith wasn't at the same table as her siblings, being a bastard, but she was seated fairly close. Despite the separation, she wasn't lonely at all— switching between laughing with the family at her table and exchanging faces with her siblings. The music picked up and Enith and Theon were the first up. The whole of Winterfell cheered as the two of them wildly spun around the room and, before they knew it, everyone was up on their feet. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>        “That child is loved by all of the North,” King Robert said as he watched Robb tap Theon on the shoulder to switch places. “Have you found her a suitor?” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>        “She’s a Snow,” Ned started. “It isn’t exactly easy.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>        Robert thought. “We should strengthen our houses nonetheless. Sansa and Joffrey, Arya and Tommen, Bran and Myrcella. Enith should have a place too.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>        “Her place is in Winterfell.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>        “Robb and Rickon have Winterfell. Is she to be in her brothers’ keep forever? She’s a Stark to you in everything but name… there’s our answer.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>        Ned, Catelyn, and Cersei’s eyes wandered to where Robert had stared. In place of Robb was Jaime Lannister, his hand momentarily leaving Enith's waist as he spun her under his arm. The two women almost choked on their drink. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>        “Absolutely not. You want her to be with the Kingslayer?” Ned asked.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>        “Is she not young, Robert?” Cersei asked, Catelyn nodding frantically in response. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>        “You were younger than her when betrothed to me. Your brother hasn’t taken up a wife, he’s too married to his title to care about the title of another. A Snow is a Snow but that one is a Stark and it’ll do him good to be attached to one. Besides, now the Lannisters have a tie here as well under your own banner. Be grateful.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>        There was no point arguing more. Robert was now annoyed with Cersei that anything Ned and Catelyn said would not make a difference. Instead the couple shared worried looks before returning back to the scene in front of them. Enith was smiling largely as Jaime attempted to keep up with the fast pace dancing of the North. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>        “I think you’re doing a wonderful job, Sir Jaime.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>        “I think you flatter me Lady Snow.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>        Enith thanked him for the dance and left to find the one Stark she hadn’t seen the whole night. The night was cold and the slight wind bit at Enith's face as she searched for Jon. Their Uncle Benjen rode off on his horse as she rounded the corner. Enith could hear the voices of Jon and Tyrion as she got closer. For once, Jon didn’t look happy to see her. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>        “Lady Stark thinks it inappropriate for one bastard to attend but has no problem letting another.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>        Enith didn’t say anything back, instead choosing to sit on the fence next to where Tyrion had been standing. Jon was angry and he needed to vent. Even against her, Enith was always on his side. Tyrion eyed her, noting her choice to let Jon be upset. Enith didn’t appear sad one bit and he found himself wanting to defend. The two of them continued to talk and the girl continued to sit quietly.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>        “It doesn’t matter, anyway. None of it matters when I take the Black.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>        Enith jumped up from the spot on the fence to approach him. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>        “You’re doing what? You can’t. You and I are children of Winterfell forever. I won’t let you leave me, I command that you don’t.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>        Jon looked at Enith with sad eyes. He pulled her in for a hug, a quick kiss pressed to her hairline. He had made up his mind and nothing she could say would change it. She tried not to seem angry as she left Jon’s arms. Even in the morning, Enith was still upset as she and Godswood took a walk around the grounds. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>        “He’s an idiot, Godswood. A death wish. That’s all Jon has been after since we were seven, I swear. Summer?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>        Bran’s direwolf ran up to them, barking madly. Enith and Godswood followed at Summer’s heels. Her screams echoed as she saw Bran lying there in the dirt, not moving. She scooped him up and ran into the castle shouting for Ned or Maester Luwin or anyone that was close enough to listen. It took them hours to pull Enith from Bran’s side even after Maester Luwin assured them that he would live. It wasn’t until she was reminded that she had to pack for her own journey with the other girls to King’s Landing that Enith left Bran’s room. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>        “Father?” Enith greeted Ned who had knocked on her door. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>        He entered with a small chest. Locking the door behind him, Ned set down the chest on the bed and unlocked it. He pulled back the layer of fabric and furs to reveal two large round stones. Carefully picking one up, Ned placed it in Enith's hands. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>        “Lyanna said this was left for you and for… that you would know what to do when the time came.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>        “What are they?” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>        “Fossils of dragon’s eggs. Your father left them for you.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>        Enith stroked the stony egg and placed it back in the trunk before locking it. Giving Ned a hug, she whispered a thank you. It was hard for him to say anything about Rhaegar— she assumed it was because of what he did to Lyanna. In a last minute decision, when Ned had left the room, Enith took the egg fossils from the trunk and placed the fur they were wrapped in inside of her saddle bag. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>        Morning came and Enith spent it eating breakfast in Robb’s room— Catelyn would have had a fit if she knew they all had taken to eating in Robb’s room. Of course Sansa was eating in the hall, like a proper person. And Arya was nowhere to be found but neither was Jon so it was easily assumed they were together. So it was just Enith, Robb, Theon, and little Rickon eating the dry, plain, and hot breakfast of the North. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>        “I can’t believe you’re going with them,” Theon commented. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>        Enith shrugged. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>        “Father won’t tell me why. I suppose they want to make me a lady in waiting, Sansa will be married to Joffrey after all. It would do her well to have me with her.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>        Robb made a gruff of disapproval. “I don’t like you or Sansa anywhere near that prince.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>        Theon nodded in agreement. They all finished breakfast and left to where the traveling party had gathered outside. Reluctantly, Rickon allowed Enith to set him down on the ground. Theon hugged her tightly and let go with a nod of his head. Robb removed his large fur cloak and wrapped it around Enith. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>        “If you find King’s Landing too warm, send a raven. I’ll personally ride down and come get you myself, just say the word. I promise I’ll be there.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>        Robb let go of her after Enith nodded in promise she would write to him. Years ago, after seeing the two of them as close as two people could possibly be, Ned considered telling the truth. Not that Enith was a Targaryen but that she wasn't his. Even Catelyn agreed, the two of them considered revealing Enith had no relation in order to promise her to Robb. Ned couldn’t remember what had caused them to delay and decide not to say anything but now he regretted it. Because Enith would be in Winterfell with a boy that knew her secret and could protect her instead of headed to King’s Landing to be with a man that was responsible for the death of more than one of her family members. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>        Instead of taking the carriage with Cersei, her children, Sansa, and Arya, Enith rode outside with the others. Robb lifted her onto her horse. Ned watched his eldest son squeeze Enith's hand before letting go and stepping back. The ride felt too short as they already approached the fork in the road— one path to King’s Landing, the other to the Wall and Castle Black. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>        It was too soon to say goodbye to Uncle Benjen and Jon but Enith found that they had to. Quick goodbyes were given to Tyrion and Benjen while Ned talked to Jon. Even though it was best to stick to the schedule, none of the party dared to interrupt Enith and Jon’s moment. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>        “You aren’t allowed to die out there,” Enith said causing Jon to huff out a laugh. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>        “I will try not to.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>        “I’m serious. The only thing allowed to kill you is time. I’ll kill you myself if I’ve found out you died. You come back to me Jon Snow, okay?” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>        Jon nodded and grabbed Enith's arm— the best he could do for a hug when they both were on top of horses. Enith brought their horses closer. Fishing into her saddle bag, she took out the small bundle of fur holding one of the egg fossils and placed it in Jon’s saddle bag. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>        “What is it?” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>        “I wrote you a letter… you must promise to burn it after you read it.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>        “What is—”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>        “Promise me, Jon.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>        “I promise.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>        Jon lifted the fur a little to see the egg in his bag and the letter right under it. He looked at it in confusion and then up at Enith. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>        “Thank you for the rock?” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>        “I just felt like you should have it. Father gave me two of them, there are only two of them in the world. I don’t know, I just wanted you to have the other. It feels like it belongs to you.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>        “And you have the other?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>        Enith nodded and patted her own bag. “It’s our gift only we have, no one else.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>        “I’m surprised you didn’t give it to Robb then.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>        “Us bastards have to stick together.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>        That earned laughter from Jon. “This isn’t farewell, just goodbye. I promise you will see me again. Goodbye, Lady Snow.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>        “Goodbye, Lord Snow.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>        Enith watched Jon and Benjen’s horses stalk down the path headed towards Castle Black— his direwolf, Ghost, keeping pace next to him. She led her horse back to the group. With a smile to the others inside the carriage, she moved forward in front of everyone else. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>        “Do you know where you’re going girl?” Robert called out. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>        “Is the path to the South not just this straight line, Your Majesty?” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>        Robert’s hearty laugh at Enith's response sent the others into laughter. Four of the knights pushed in front of her to lead the way. The girl stared out at the lands of the North until a horse and its rider, Jaime Lannister, started to walk next to her. He reached out a hand and Enith almost pulled back when his fingers seemed to get closer— the Kingslayer was well known to her. But instead of pulling back, she let him brush his fingers against her face— more in shock at the action to begin with. Robert watched in satisfaction at what seemed to be the start of a connection, Ned watched with a frown on his face. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>        “You’ve been crying. Is that why you’ve pulled so far ahead?” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>        “I was hoping no one would notice.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>        “They wanted me to bring you back closer to the carriage where it’s safer Lady Snow… if you aren’t done crying I guess I could stay up here with you. Robert can’t protest much to your safety.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>        “I don’t know whether to thank you Sir Jaime or wonder if that was an insult.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>        “What are the tears for? Most are excited to escape the North.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>        “The only family I know is up here.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>        “You seem dull up here in the cold. I heard your mother was from Dorne, isn’t the South more your speed?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>        “The cold keeps me aware. I get too comfortable in the heat.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>        “What is wrong with comfort?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>        “Nothing. I just find it’s not something I seem to be afforded at the moment.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>        “I don’t suppose you’re going to give me anything more?” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>        Enith stopped looking at Jaime and returned to looking at the North that she was slowly leaving behind. It was the same routine for days, much to Ned’s dismay. Enith would ride right behind the four knights, next to Jaime and then return to Ned and the other Starks when it was time to rest. The camp had approached the most prominent stop on the way to King’s Landing, the Crossroads Inn. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>        Everyone broke off to do their own thing. Enith watched Arya run off with the butcher’s boy whose name she was sure she heard that morning but couldn’t remember now— both of them carrying large wooden swords. Out of the corner of her eye, Joffrey took Sansa’s hand and the two of them started off. Enith scoffed at the sight. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>        “You could try to hide your disgust.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>        Jaime laughed as Enith jumped from where she was sitting on a large rock. The egg fossil dropped from her hand and rolled to his feet. Godswood lifted his head from the piece of meat he had been chewing on, settling once again when he saw it was only the knight. Jaime handed back the egg. Enith continued to rub the wet fabric back and forth over it, occasionally dipping the fabric in cups of water and vinegar. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>        “What is that?” Jaime asked. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>        “An egg fossil. A dragon’s egg, Father won it when he killed Rhaegar Targaryen.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>        “A stone of a dragon’s egg…”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>        “It’s a shame, isn’t it? It’ll never be a dragon… Dragons in Westeros isn’t that a funny idea.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>        Jaime laughed with her. He watched her dip the fabric in vinegar and go back to rubbing the egg. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>        “What exactly are you doing?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>        “Well, some of the dirt chipped off the other day and you can see a bout of color peeking out. I’m trying to clean it. Maybe I’ll put it on my dresser or save it for Sansa as her wedding present.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>        “I thought you didn’t approve of Sansa and Joffrey.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>        “I don’t particularly care for your nephew but he makes my sister happy. So, that makes me happy… Sir Jaime?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>        “Lady Snow?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>        “If I were to ask you to teach me to defend myself with a sword, would you agree or think it unbecoming of a woman?” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>        “I would first ask what reason a lady wants to learn?” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>        “Arya went off with the butcher’s boy to learn. She seems to enjoy it, I want to know if it really brings someone that much happiness.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>        Jaime walked off and for a moment Enith thought he would just leave or even worse tell Ned. Not that she thought Ned would disapprove but he would worry. When it concerned Enith, Ned always worried. But Jaime came back with two swords in hand. She smiled and set down the egg by Godswood who watched it like his life depended on it. Jaime stood straight and extended his arm holding the sword, Enith mimicked. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>        “Happiness is from whatever you deem to give you such a feeling.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>        “Is this what makes you happy? Being a knight?” She mimicked every one of his moves. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>        “It was until that dreaded nickname… what about you?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>        “Me?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>        “Is happiness also something you aren’t afforded at the moment?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>        “I’ve never really thought about it before. Family makes me happy. Taking care of little Rickon, keeping Sansa level headed. Being the little Lady of Winterfell.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>        “I’m surprised. Wouldn’t a bastard revel in the little expectations of them?” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>        “I like ruling, the responsibility. Besides, Robb would lose his head without me to keep it on.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>        “And what about Lord Stark now?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>        “He has his mother still… and Theon, not as good as me but good enough.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>        Conversation died and turned into merely instructions as Jaime showed Enith the most basic way to fight with a sword. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>        “I’ve heard of your keen eyes. You know arrows would probably fare you better.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>        “I’ll consider it.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>        Jaime was about to say something else when Sana ran past him and into Enith. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>        “Careful, sister! You could’ve run into the blade… what’s wrong?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>        Ned came over to where they were, ignoring the Lannister’s presence and focusing only on Enith and his daughter. With a nod from Ned, Enith guided Sansa back to the inn. Godswood following behind them, carrying the egg gently in his mouth. Arguing was all that filled their ears as they entered the inn. Arya was about to lunge at Joffrey, barely held back by Ned. Enith listened to the argument of what happened between Joffrey who had apparently been bit by Arya’s wolf. Joffrey turned to a flustered Sansa who in turn looked at Enith. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>        She rubbed Sansa's back in comfort, knowing she had to choose between her sister and her intended. After giving her answer, Sansa looked to the older girl again. Enith nodded at her— her answer was the most neutral she could possibly make it. Arya, however, was not satisfied at all and once again had to be pulled from lunging at her sister. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>        “Where’s the wolf?” Cersei asked. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>        “Ran off.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>        “A punishment must be in suit, there is another wolf here.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>        Sansa gasped. “Lady didn’t do anything! It isn’t her fault.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>        “The one behind your sister.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>        It was Enith's turn to gasp. Shaking her head, she tried to say something. It wasn’t fair. Joffrey got himself in the situation and Nymeria wasn’t even there anymore. Why did her wolf or Sansa’s have to die in its place? Enith's eyes flitted to Ned. Jaime stepped up. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>        “Her wolf has been with us all day.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>        “You’ve been with Lady Snow all day?” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>        “Just keeping her company. Her wolf shouldn’t have to pay when it was nowhere near the crime in question.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>        “A wolf must die to serve out the punishment of the crime in question,” Cersei said through gritted teeth. “Would you rather it be the one of a trueborn Stark or a Snow?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>        “Enough!” Robert yelled. “This is madness. The young girl was there, the wolf at the scene gets punished. Snow, take your sisters and your wolf and go rest.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>        Enith grabbed Arya and led a struggling Sansa out of the dining hall. Godswood stayed very close to her body as they bounded out of the hall. Sansa cried in Enith's arms. She denied the offer to be given Godswood and Enith suddenly felt bad. She wasn't a Stark by any name. The direwolf was not hers to claim and she still chose to sacrifice Sansa's wolf over her own. Arya quietly sat next to the two of them, her own silent way of apologizing for what she viewed as her fault.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>        “Enith!” Ned called you over. “Would you like to accompany me on my tasks today?” </p><p>        “Oh, Jaime was going to— well, I suppose he won’t mind if I go with you today.”</p><p>        “What was he going to do?” Ned asked, words measured. </p><p>        “Show me how to shoot arrows.” Enith took the large book from Ned’s hands. “He was teaching me to sword fight like Arya’s dancing master but said my keen eyes are suited more to archery. I think I agree with him.” </p><p>        “I’m surprised you have taken to the Kingslayer,” Ned said as the two of them entered a corridor. </p><p>        “It’s not very smart I know but… is it possible for a man to be so different in person to the tales of him?”</p><p>        Ned looked around, checking that no one was spying. He still kept his voice quiet as he spoke. </p><p>        “Knowing your father, it is entirely possible. When we are in safer spaces I will tell you more, tell you everything. Remind me.” </p><p>        Enith nodded and the two of them continued out of the Red Keep and towards the town. Enith was blindly following Ned around, unsure of what exactly he was doing. Being the Hand of the King seemed to have Ned doing anything and everything. The book in Enith's hands said the lineages of the Seven Kingdoms on the front. </p><p>        Somewhere in that book her name would have been there, right underneath her father’s. But if it was there, she wouldn’t be alive. And life, to Enith, was more important than a name and rightful title written down in a book. She and Ned were stopped by Littlefinger. Petyr Baelish, one of Enith's least favorite people in the entirety of Westeros. </p><p>        “Watch yourself, Eddard. Hands of the king seem to be dropping quickly around King’s Landing. Arryan’s work you’ll find left unfinished with the blacksmiths.” </p><p>        Following his advice, Ned entered the blacksmith’s workshop. An older and younger man were working. Enith admired the bull helmet the younger man, revealing his name to be Gendry, had made. He and Ned talked as Enith looked at all the weapons. The older man, the master of the shop, eyed her. </p><p>        “Is the lady interested in something?” </p><p>        “Do you have any arrowheads? And maybe a sword more for my stature?” </p><p>        Gendry picked up a small burlap bag. “Here, just forged them yesterday. The helmet isn’t for sale.”</p><p>        “I don’t think I have much use for it as pretty as it is,” Enith said with a laugh.  </p><p>        She fished in Ned’s bag for some coin while the master looked for a sword for her. She placed the coin on the table and grabbed the bag from Gendry, fingers lingering on each other for a moment. Ned cleared his throat and the they both pulled apart. Enith thanked Gendry for the weapons and excused herself to be outside, the workshop feeling very hot all of a sudden. When Ned gathered all the information he needed he met Enith outside with a look on his face. </p><p>        “The blacksmith apprentice?” He asked in a teasing manner. </p><p>        “Can we go back to the Keep, now?” </p><p>        “Do you recognize him? Gendry?”</p><p>        “Should I?”</p><p>        “I guess you wouldn’t know it now with how much he let himself go. But that boy is the spitting image of Robert when he was younger.” Ned laughed at the face she made. </p><p>        “But then the king was handsome, what happened?” </p><p>        The guffaw that came from Ned drew the attention of a few on the street. He pushed Enith forward with the fake threat to tell Robert what she said about him. There was no reason for the two of them to be in town any longer but Ned didn’t necessarily want Enith back in the Kingslayer’s presence even if Robert was expecting a betrothal. </p><hr/><p>        Enith's arrows were sharpened and bow slung across her back as she roamed the Red Keep. </p><p>        “Godswood?” she whisper-yelled, unsure of how one could lose such a large dire wolf. “Damn wolf, Godswood?” </p><p>        She couldn’t get started with archery practice until she found her trusty companion. With quick feet, Enith shuffled along until she approached a closed door. Not even thinking, she opened up the door catching the end of the king’s rant. </p><p>        “We kill her and her unborn baby. The only good Targaryen is a dead Targaryen!” </p><p>        The men all turned to Enith, her eyes wide at the king’s words. Ned stiffened. Robert and the others looked on, expecting the young woman to speak. </p><p>        “I’m so sorry, I’m looking for Godswood. I didn’t realize there was a meeting. I’ll look for him someplace else.” </p><p>        Grateful for her darker skin and that they couldn’t see the physical manifestation of the heat rising to her cheeks, Enith tried to keep her face neutral. She knew how the king felt about her true family but had never heard him say it out loud— and never with so much vitriol. She ran out of the room before Ned could begin to lift himself from his chair. With tears forming in the corner of her eyes, she blindly ran into Jaime. </p><p>        “The servants said you were looking for your dog. Enith, what’s wrong?”</p><p>        “Nothing.”</p><p>        Jaime frowned when she flinched away from his touch to try and swipe at her tears. </p><p>        “I’m alright. Come on, Godswood.” </p><p>        Enith quickly ran off with the dire wolf until she found herself in the dungeon. She paused in awe at the large dragon skull in front of her. Slowly, Enith's feet carried her closer and closer until she was touching the skull. There were several others around, all varying in size. Her hands brushed the skull as Enith tried to imagine the large creature it once belonged to. </p><p>        “All that greatness gone to waste. I’m sorry I don’t live up to our house, just a coward with no name.” </p><p>        Godswood growled and Enith turned to see what he was growling at. Jaime emerged from the shadows of the dungeon. For the second time that day Enith's eyes widened and she cursed herself for being so unaware that day. Jaime walked closer, pinning Enith between him and the dragon skull. </p><p>        “Did my ears deceive me?”</p><p>        “I have no clue of what you are talking about.”</p><p>        “So if I were to ask Eddard Stark, I wonder if they are still in their meeting.” </p><p>        The young woman grabbed at Jaime’s shirt. “Please, I will disappear. I won’t bother anyone, just let me leave. Don’t te—”</p><p>        “Enith Targaryen,” he whispered, picking at a curl that had fallen out of her intricate hairstyle. “Rhaegar’s child?”</p><p>        She nodded. </p><p>        “Whatever they dyed your hair with served you well. And your skin, Ned could easily pass you as one of his. Don’t worry, your secret is not mine to tell.”</p><p>        “What do you want?”</p><p>        “What do I want?”</p><p>        “A secret like this you could ruin me, Kingslayer. I’m asking what do you want from me? I’ll give it to you.”</p><p>        “For you to never call me that name again, I prefer when you call me Sir Jaime. I don’t want anything from you, my Queen.”</p><p>        Enith gasped and whisper-yelled. “Those words are treason!”</p><p>        “A test you’ve passed. No, Lady Snow, I want nothing from you.”</p><p>        Jaime dropped his arms and walked out of the dungeon. Enith sunk down against the dragon skull, Godswood resting his head in her lap. Shaky breaths came out and Enith attempted to ground herself in the dire wolf’s fur. When she felt like the world wasn’t going to cave in on her, Enith left the dungeon and headed straight to her room. </p><p>        Pulling paper from a drawer, she dipped a quill in ink and began to write a letter to Robb about her encounter with the male Lannister. She made sure to include that Robb shouldn’t worry and be rash— knowing he would want to race to King’s Landing and get her. It was late when Ned knocked on Enith's door. He sat down, picking up the dragon’s egg. Ned noted how it looked less like a stone with some of its color peeking through. Enith sat next to him, head resting on his shoulder. </p><p>        “I have lied to you for your protection but a lie nonetheless.”</p><p>        “Father?” </p><p>        “And I will continue to lie to you as long as I feel it keeps you safe. But your name day is soon and you won’t be a child much longer, it’s time I start telling you more. You must understand the less you knew when you were younger, the easier it was to prevent someone finding out.”</p><p>        “I understand.” </p><p>        “Your father was a good man. Not everything they said about him was true, almost none of it was. Robert’s rebellion was unjustified and we destroyed the true heir to the Iron Throne.” </p><p>        “The heir to the Iron Throne is Joffrey Baratheon.”</p><p>        “Enith…”</p><p>        “My real father was a tyrant and I know no name other than Snow. That keeps us safe.” </p><p>        Ned smiled and grabbed her hand. </p><p>        “We should have told the North you weren’t mine sooner. Catelyn and I agreed, Robb would have been pleased to have you. You would have been the best Lady of Winterfell.” </p><p>        “The lone wolf dies but the pack survives. My duty is whatever keeps our pack alive.”</p><p>        “Even if that means you won’t be happy? I’ve seen the way you two linger on each other, moments too long to be anything else.” </p><p>        “Happiness is from whatever you deem to give you such a feeling. I will find someone else and they will make me just as happy.”</p><p>        “You speak like you sit on that throne. Rhaegar would have been proud. It isn’t too late. We’ll send out ravens to everyone, Robb won’t find a better partner.” </p><p>        “King Robert won’t be pleased.”</p><p>        “Robert?”</p><p>        “That’s why I’m here, isn’t it? Just like Sansa. Is it to Jaime? The king’s brother, Renly?” </p><p>        “You knew?” Ned asked with raised eyebrows. </p><p>        “I suspected.”</p><p>        “Robert won’t care when he knows you aren’t a Stark, it wouldn’t serve him any purpose. I’m sending you back to Winterfell, Sansa and Arya as well. I don’t think you three are safe here. I’m going to go tell your sisters that. You should start packing. I’m sending some ravens about you tonight, to Catelyn and the Citadel.” </p><p>        Plans for leaving King’s Landing and going back to Winterfell were delayed with the injury of King Robert. A hunting incident gone so terribly wrong that he was on his deathbed. Despite plans being delayed, Enith continued to pack. Sounds of shouts came from somewhere in the keep as well as the faint sound of metal hitting metal. She was startled when the door to her room was wildly flung open, tons of Lannister banner-men standing in front of her. Godswood raised his head with teeth bared.  </p><p>        “Enith Snow. You are being summoned to the court by King Joffrey.” </p><p>        The court was full of guests and up on the throne was sitting the smug Joffrey. The look on his face alone made Enith's blood boil. She kneeled next to Sansa, wondering where Arya was. Enith bit her tongue as Sansa begged Joffrey to spare Ned, claiming his medicine for his injury had made nonsense spill from his mouth. </p><p>        “Lady Snow?” Joffrey asked, impassively. </p><p>        “My father is a just man who always followed the rightful heir. It’s as Sansa says, only medicine could make any words of treason fall from his lips. He would never mutter what wasn’t true if in the right state of mind.” </p><p>        Joffrey spoke to the crowd. “My beloved and her sister have moved me with their sweet words. Eddard Stark will be spared if he bends the knee.” </p><p>        “He will,” Sansa assured him. Enith said nothing in response. </p><p>        Varys was the one Enith was searching for after leaving the throne room. When she found him, he agreed to take her to Ned having already had plans to go visit the man himself. Ned looked awful and Enith had never seen the great Lord Stark in such a way. Kneeling next to him, she checked over Ned for any injuries or problems. Varys urged him to bend the knee for the sake of Sansa who had to deal with Joffrey more than the rest of them. </p><p>        “Stand up, Enith,” Ned said. “Varys, what do you see?”</p><p>        “I beg your pardon?”</p><p>        “What do you see when you look at this girl? This child who is not mine nor a bastard. Tell him who you are.” </p><p>        “Enith Targaryen. First of her name, daughter of Rhaegar Targaryen and Neryssa of Dorne, his second wife who died during childbirth. Last of the Targaryens… rightful heir to the Iron Throne and the Seven Kingdoms.” </p><p>        Varys looked between Enith and Ned in shock, not believing what he saw.</p><p>        “But there is no—”</p><p>        “Neryssa was only married to him for a month or two. They had known each other from childhood, probably married her when the pregnancy was discovered. It wasn’t long enough to be recorded,” Ned explained. </p><p>        “A Targaryen,” Varys said in wonder. “How many others know?”</p><p>        “Only the people in this room, my wife, and my eldest son Robb. This does not leave this room.” </p><p>        Enith didn’t dare mention that Jaime overheard her in the dungeon, or that she wrote a letter to Jon telling him the truth as well. </p><p>        Varys nodded. “Eddard the Noble. You have a decision to make, the realm or your children. Tell the truth and install the true leader or bend the knee and keep Sansa safe?”</p><p>        “Lord Stark will bend the knee.” That was all Enith said before leaving Varys and Ned. </p><p>        Godswood watched his owner pace back and forth in her room. Enith said that Ned would bend the knee but could honestly never be sure. There would be a small trench in the place her feet stepped if she didn’t stop pacing. Forcing herself to give up, she changed into a nightgown and got into the bed. Godswood jumped up onto the bed and practically smothered Enith as he got comfortable to sleep as well. </p><p>        Morning was not joyous, not even as the sun hit Enith's face as it woke her up. It was the morning of Ned’s decision, either truth or false confession. She still wasn't sure of her surrogate father’s decision and that put her on edge. Sansa’s eyes were rimmed with red when Enith met her at her door. The elder pulled the younger in for a hug and followed the Kingsgaurd to the courtyard. Ned was already there, rope around his wrists. He gave them a small smile before his eyes hardened. Ned scanned the growing crowd. </p><p>        “Baelor,” he said to the confusion of everyone around him. </p><p>        Enith looked at the statue of King Baelor, one of her relatives, and spotted Arya. A man grabbed her but Ned didn’t seem concerned and Enith could only assume he was a Northerner or at least on their side. She noted his position so she could go with Ned to get Arya— potentially get her herself. Enith wouldn’t be surprised if Joffrey took Ned back to his prison cell for a night or two, just for some sadistic lesson. </p><p>        The crowd booed as Ned was read his crimes. With a deep breath, Ned began his false confession and declared allegiance to Joffrey as the true king. Enith nodded her head at his words. Joffrey’s face hardened and she knew something terrible was coming. </p><p>        “My mother and beloved have begged forgiveness but they are soft with the hearts of women. Treason doesn’t go unpunished, Ser Payne… Bring me the traitor’s head.”</p><p>        “No!” Enith and Sansa screamed at the same time. </p><p>        They were both held back by some Kingsguard men. They watched Illyn Payne drag Ned’s oversized long sword across the platform. Cersei begged Joffrey but he didn’t listen. He wouldn’t listen to Varys either and they watched, frozen in fear, as Ned knelt down. A look to her left and Enith saw Sansa had fainted in the guard’s arm. </p><p>        A short but high pitched scream left her as she watched the sword swing down on Ned’s neck, separating his head from his body. So this is what it looks like is what Enith thought as she stared at the body of Ned. Unlike the deserter, she hadn’t blinked throughout the entirety of Ned’s execution. Her face felt wet, eyesight getting blurry through the tears. </p><p>        Joffrey would pay for what he did. Enith decided right then and there on the platform that Joffrey Baratheon would be held responsible for the death of Ned Stark. Her eyes flitted across the crowd that was now dispersing. Arya and the man who had taken her down from the statue were nowhere to be seen. Enith kept looking around only to result in absolutely nothing. It was like the two had just vanished. </p><p>        Joffrey’s name day was the first time Enith had made her presence known in the Red Keep. For days, she had only left her room to eat dinner and bow to the false king whenever he requested everyone to greet him. She tried to stay as unnoticed as possible. Even then, she only sat with Joffrey and Sansa because Joffrey had a chair set out for her. But Enith was careful not to say anything which seemed to please Joffrey more than if she had opened her mouth to agree with him. The moment it seemed no one was looking to her anymore, she slipped away. </p><p>        “Lady Enith!”</p><p>        She stiffened at the call of her name, sighing in relief that it was only Tyrion. The pin that the hand of the king wore— that Ned had worn— was pinned to his chest.</p><p>        “Are you busy?” </p><p>        “No.”</p><p>        “Accompany me to the council meeting?” </p><p>        Despite framing it as a question, Enith was positive it was a command. With no choice, she followed him to the meeting room. Cersei and Joffrey seemed surprised to see the woman behind Tyrion. Tyrion directed her to her chair where she tried to sink into the wood and be ignored. For the most part it was going as Enith wanted until Petyr Baelish asked what she was doing there. Tyrion sat back in his chair. </p><p>        “Because you executed Ned Stark, Winterfell is declaring war. We had four Stark hostages. Now we have two unless you can tell me where Arya is?”</p><p>        Everyone looked to Enith. </p><p>        “I’ve searched the entire Red Keep for her. I’m worried she’s been taken outside of King’s Landing.” </p><p>        Grand Maester Pycelle coughed before speaking. “She’s a lost cause then.”</p><p>        “Perhaps we can ask our father to search for her,” Cersei brought up.  </p><p>        “We don’t need Arya,” Joffrey said. </p><p>        “Robb won’t stop.” </p><p>        Enith didn’t shrink under Joffrey’s gaze but she was careful to say what she needed without him threatening to have her head on a pike next. </p><p>        “Robb won’t stop unless we’re all safe, I know him. He listens to me but I cannot make him stop if I don’t have Arya to return to him as well. I told our father to bend the knee to you and he did, Your Majesty. I can get Robb to do the same…”</p><p>        “If you have Arya Stark.”</p><p>        “If I have Arya Stark.”</p><p>        Joffrey pursed his lips in thought. His fingers drummed against the table and he pushed at the crown on his head. With a sigh, Joffrey nodded a bit. </p><p>        “Okay. We get back Arya Stark and you make the false King in the North bend the knee or he ends up like his father… Ser Ilyan!”</p><p>        “No! I mean, Arya was there. I saw her before she was just gone, she saw him kill Ned. He can’t come. He’ll scare her off.”</p><p>        “The king isn’t foolish enough to send you on your own,” Baelish started and Enith lowered her eyes at him. “What if you get taken too, Lady Snow? Or run away?”</p><p>        “I would never leave Sansa behind. That’s your assurance Lord Baelish, Sansa stays in the Red Keep until I return with our little sister. I’m only invested in getting Arya back not whatever you seem to be insinuating I’m invested in. Considering it borders on treason, I don’t appreciate said words against me. I am only requesting that the very man who killed Ned Stark doesn’t attempt to rescue his daughter from whoever has her.”</p><p>        “Send someone else with her, then” Joffrey said.</p><p>        Enith looked at Tyrion. “Is it true Stannis Baratheon has taken camp in Dragonstone?”</p><p>        Tyrion nodded. “And Renly the Stormlands, do you think one of them has taken her?”</p><p>        “I’m not sure… Stannis doesn’t have the men to spare to kidnap a little girl he didn’t even know he had the opportunity to take. I’m riding to Camp Renly. Arya isn’t stupid but she is brash. If they know who she is, if she told them Robb or even the Keep would have their head to get her back then they are taking her to someone who would pay greatly for a hostage.” </p><p>        “How do we know the kidnapper isn’t a Starkmen?” Maester Pycelle asked. </p><p>        “Because they would have taken me and Sansa as well. I ride to Camp Renly this afternoon. If Arya is not there, I will return and try again. You will have both trueborn Stark sisters and you will have the North without war.” </p><p>        The chair scraped loudly as Enith stood up and walked out of the council room. The council members stared at the closed door she exited through. Varys looked at the door with a smile. A true Targaryen couldn’t possibly hide their inclination for command forever and maybe war wasn’t what the realm needed to survive. Maybe a new ruler could be found right within the walls of the Keep. </p><p>        Enith stuffed her saddle bag with supplies and quickly moved to Sansa’s room. There was a limited window of time before whoever Joffrey chose to accompany her would arrive. If she left quick enough, they might not have an easy time finding her. She already seemed loyal enough that it wouldn’t be a problem but Enith had to make it look like she was simply eager to recover Arya, not intentionally trying to shake her watcher. Sansa was working on needlepoint in attempts to do something that brought her joy. Enith knelt down in front of her, grabbing both of Sansa's hands in hers. </p><p>        “I’m leaving. I will be back. I’m getting Arya, we’re going to find Robb and march on King’s Landing. But you need to stay here so they all think I’m loyal to them. Can you do that for me little bird? If not, say the word and I won’t go. We can escape another way.”</p><p>        “You promise you’ll come back?” Sansa asked. </p><p>        “With the entire North behind me.” </p><p>        “I told Joffrey that Robb might bring me his head,” Sansa confessed. </p><p>        Enith chuckled. “Wouldn’t that be a sight. I have to go now.” </p><p>        Sansa nodded. She set down the needlepoint to give the older girl a hug. With a soft kiss pressed to her hair, Enith left for the stables. Her horse, used to the dire wolf’s large size, felt no fear as Godswood stalked beside them through the streets of King’s Landing. </p><p>        Stopping at the blacksmith shop, Enith dismounted from the horse and hurried inside. Only the old man was there. She was still in enemy territory even if she was positive that whoever was supposed to accompany her was nowhere in sight. It was necessary to give every move Enith made a reason— and more importantly, reason that aligned with the Crown. </p><p>        “I’m going on a small journey, I’d feel better traveling the woods with good weapons. I was wondering if there were any more arrowheads left, the ones Gendry made? Where is he anyway?” </p><p>        “Had to send him to the Night’s Watch,” the old man grumbled as he fished for a small bag of arrowheads. “Stopped getting funding from the Crown, couldn’t feed the both of us. That sword still good to you?”</p><p>        “Yes, thank you.” </p><p>        Enith dropped a handful of coins and left the workshop. When given the chance she would write a letter to Jon, tell him to watch after Gendry when he arrived at the Night’s Watch if he was assigned to Castle Black. As long as he wasn’t in King’s Landing, the Baratheon bastard was safe. Enith couldn’t say the same for the probably hundreds of other children Robert must have fathered but she didn’t know their faces. She couldn’t save them. </p><p>        Once on the path and away from the town, Enith started at a gallop. Godswood enjoyed the pace, easily outrunning Enith on her horse. Like suspected, her watcher— some random Kingsguard— had caught up to her. He didn’t speak much other than to inform her that he wasn’t a spy or some random person but her assigned watcher. It was fine, Enith intended to ride to Renly’s like she said. She did have some truth in her suspicion that, if taken, Arya would be there.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>        Catelyn Stark in Renly Baratheon’s camp wasn’t what Enith expected. Enith being there was not what Lady Stark expected either. From what Enith was told Catelyn had been there at least a week or so before she came, having tried to make Stannis and Renly join forces against the Lannisters. If she saw Stannis then he couldn’t have had Arya. Enith hopped from her horse and entered the large tent where Renly, Loras, Margarey, Catelyn, and Brienne of Tarth were meeting. </p><p>        “The man with me is Joffrey’s watchdog. He needs to be rid of before I can speak.”</p><p>        “Loras, deal with the Kingsguard.” </p><p>        The knight left the tent and Enith breathed a sigh of relief. The relief was short lived as a man outside of the tent entered, claiming that Littlefinger had arrived. The young woman glared when Baelish walked in. His signature smirk graced his face when he locked eyes with her. </p><p>        “You followed me?” </p><p>        “I am simply acting independent. Two ravens were received after you left and I was given the fastest horse to try and catch up in time. One from Lannister watchers about our Young Wolf and the other from the Citadel in regards to you, Lady Snow.”</p><p>        “Why are you here, Lord Baelish?”</p><p>        “King Joffrey is not pleased at Robb Stark’s victories and will not show mercy, of course I can be swayed to the side of the victor. If you were to march on the capital, I swear to you I would help. Tyrion hopes to make an exchange of good faith in hopes to quell the war.”</p><p>        “Which would be?” Catelyn asked. </p><p>        “Your prisoner for ours. Jaime Lannister for Arya and Sansa Stark.” </p><p>        Baelish never tore his eye from Enith, daring her to say that they didn’t have Arya. A box with Ned’s bones was brought inside the tent. Another act of good faith on Tyrion’s part. So, Ned could be buried in the crypts of Winterfell where he belonged. Enith's gaze never tore from Baelish as Catelyn asked if that was why she came. </p><p>        “I don’t know what Tyrion thought he would achieve by attempting to send you ahead of me or by telling me of Ser Jaime’s capture but even you must have known I won’t lie, Lord Baelish. Sansa stays at the Red Keep, Lady Stark. Arya, we thought to have been taken by one of Renly’s spies. Clearly mistaken.”</p><p>        “Arya is missing?!”</p><p>        “Since after the execution.”</p><p>        Renly cleared his throat and addressed the man still standing at the tent flap. “Escort Lord Baelish to where he can stay for the night.” </p><p>        Most left the tent, leaving Enith with Brienne, Catelyn, and Renly. Once again, Enith's pacing started. This time Godswood paced with her. Arya was still gone. It was a matter of should Enith go back to King’s Landing. There wasn’t much good she could do there but Sansa was still there. Someone needed to make sure she wasn’t alone. Wind blew in the tent causing Enith to stop in her tracks. </p><p>        There wasn’t a flap open to allow any wind inside. Enith gasped as she turned, watching a shadowy figure stab Renly. Blood poured from his mouth before she or the other two women could move. Godswood barked after the figure before they had the chance to shut him up. The barks alerted the knights outside. They came in, swords unsheathed, and prepared to take Brienne. Enith and Catelyn both shouted that it was not her. Godswood jumped on the knight closest to Brienne. </p><p>        “Follow Godswood and run!” Enith shouted. </p><p>        The woman and dire wolf were out the tent in an instant. Catelyn and Enith, not being accused of anything, quickly but calmly saddled horses and left— Enith making sure the third horse for Brienne stayed with her. It was awful to think but in a way she welcomed Renly’s death. It freed her from having to return to King’s Landing. </p><p>        When news of Stannis murdering Renly reached the Keep, it would be assumed Enith was taken too. She promised Sansa that she would come back for her. But Enith also promised to have the North behind her when she did. That was a promise she intended to keep, ready to ride to the Westerlands where Robb’s army was camped. </p><p>        Enith grasped at the fur cloak in her lap, pulling it around her instead. The bite of the cold wind was welcome, it meant Enith was closer to home. She closed the clasp on her cloak— Robb’s cloak— and continued to ride behind Catelyn as she led the way to the camp. As Enith entered the camp, she smiled at the familiar faces of Northernmen. </p><p>        “Ser Brienne?” </p><p>        “My lady?” Brienne choked out, honestly stunned that Enith would call her the title others ridiculed her for wanting. </p><p>        “I don’t think I’ve ever met a lady knight before. I don’t think Robb has either, he’ll be excited to meet you.”</p><p>        “That pleases me to hear, Lady Snow.”</p><p>        “I hope you like the North. If the people seem harsh, they don’t mean to be. We’re rather blunt around here.” </p><p>        “Are you scaring our guest?” Robb shouted. </p><p>        Enith chuckled at the sights of the boy now man— more handsome than ever. He walked up to the horse, arms instinctively around Enith's waist to help her down. He readjusted his cloak she was wearing and smiled at her. From a pocket, Robb pulled out a letter. </p><p>        “Is this real? Father really sent this out?” </p><p>        “Lord Stark said it was time people know I’m not a Stark… he wants me to be the Lady of Winterfell,” Enith whispered the last part. </p><p>        Robb’s hand tilted her chin upwards so she wasn't staring at the ground. “I want you to be the Lady of Winterfell.” </p><p>        “This isn’t time for games, Stark.” </p><p>        Robb laughed and leaned close to her ear. “I’m not playing silly children’s games, Targaryen. I think we’ve done that dance long enough.”</p><p>        He pulled back to look at her. Robb was about to say something else when Catelyn and Brienne moved from where they had been watching the entire encounter. Brienne bowed to Robb who greeted the knight with open arms. Lord Bolton approached their small group, Enith's large smile turned into a frown at seeing the man’s expression. Robb patted her arm and pointed her to his tent, saying he’d be back after figuring out what was wrong. </p><p>        When he returned to his tent, he laid down on the pile of furs that were supposed to make a bed. Enith finished taking the things she brought with her out of her bag and set them on the table in the large tent before joining Robb on the furs. </p><p>        “I was going to send you back to Winterfell with my mother but Lord Bolton says Theon has betrayed us.”</p><p>        “Theon?”</p><p>        “I know. I didn’t want to believe him at first. Like a brother we treated him and he does this instead… I don’t want to talk about Theon anymore. I’d rather discuss us.” </p><p>        “Your mother says she’s promised you to a Frey girl.”</p><p>        “Father’s letter states our promise as years before even Rickon was born. I think that vow is stronger, isn’t it?”</p><p>        “But you need…”</p><p>        “Walder Frey pulled his men.”</p><p>        “What?”</p><p>        “Before a word left my mouth, he stated that Lord Stark outlined a vow he wouldn’t break. But that meant we couldn’t fulfill his so he saw no point in helping us.”  </p><p>        Robb’s fingers traced Enith's face. His eyes bore into hers and she remembered Eddard’s words. He was right. Enith and Robb lingered too long on each other since they were children. Infatuation they swore would go away the older they got but never did. Robb grabbed her hand, bringing it to his lips where he pressed two light kisses. Enith sat up rather quickly. </p><p>        “I wouldn’t be the Lady of Winterfell, I’d be Queen in the North. Your queen.” </p><p>        That brought a large smile to Robb’s face as he pulled her back down. “Is that what you want?” </p><p>        “I want more. I promised Sansa you’d bring her Joffrey’s head on a pike.” </p><p>        “That is what Sansa wants, and she will get it. What do you want?” </p><p>        “What are my house words?” </p><p>        “Fire and Blood.”</p><p>        “That is what I demand from the false king that calls himself a Baratheon. I want the Iron Throne, King Stark.” </p><p>        Robb’s eyes left Enith's for a moment as they flitted to her lips. His hand cradled her head as it gently pushed her towards him until his lips were on her. Robb kissed soft but firm enough that she wanted more when he pulled away. </p><p>        “The entire Seven Kingdoms will be yours, Enith Targaryen.”</p><p>        “Stark,” she corrected him. “Enith Targaryen Stark.” </p><p>        Robb kissed her again, whining when she attempted to leave the bed. </p><p>        “We are not wed yet, Robb. It would be improper if your men caught me here in the morning.” </p><p>        “It is an army camp. The rules of lords and ladies do not apply here. Stay, please.”</p><p>        With a nod, she melted back into his touch. Godswood and Robb’s very large Grey Wind curled at the foot of the bed— soon they would be too big for both of them to fit. Enith and Robb held onto each other. Robb attempted to press her as close into his body as possible. </p><hr/><p>        The camp was as alive as it could be with injured and tired soldiers. Enith helped out and tended to the injured where she could, earning thanks as she went along. It was a way to keep herself busy and distracted from the news of Theon’s betrayal and Catelyn setting Jaime Lannister free to go back to King’s Landing. At least he was escorted by Brienne— Enith trusted the knight. </p><p>        When there wasn’t much to actively do— Enith realized that an army camp was very boring— she returned to the large tent. She started a small fire in the little pit and grabbed the egg fossil from the table. It had left some dust on Robb’s map of Westeros, even more color peeking through the grey. Alone in the tent, Godswood leaving to be with Grey Wind, Enith continued to clean the egg. </p><p>        Her eyes rolled back into her head until only white showed as her hand touched the egg. Images danced in Enith's mind of ruined cities high in the clouds of a land she had never seen before. As she stood in what she assumed was the ruins of an open courtyard, a large shadow blocked out the sun. A shadow with wings. </p><p>        Enith started to chase after the shadow in determination to see the dragon she knew casted it. Somehow, she lost the massive creature. But it had led her to a high tower— in ruins, like the rest of the place. Carefully, Enith walked up the crumbling steps until she reached the top. </p><p>        Eggs. Everywhere, in multiple nests carved into the wall, were eggs. A large book on a podium rested in the center of the room. Enith walked over to the book, flipping through the pages. It was a language most didn’t know. High Valyrian— a language she barely knew. Maester Luwin, at Ned’s request, taught her. But books on the language were very scare in the North. </p><p>        Still, she flipped through the pages and let her fingers run over the words. They seemed to be commands but Enith would have to take more time to figure out the words she didn’t know. She was vaguely aware of someone calling her name. Her vision was abruptly restored and Enith was returned to the large tent. Robb was holding her arms, her back against his chest. She looked up at him to see a face full of worry. </p><p>        “You could have been burned. What were you thinking sticking your arms in the fire?” </p><p>        The sleeves of her gown were charred and falling off. The skin underneath was perfectly fine. </p><p>        “Your hair, it’s white.” </p><p>        Parts of Enith's curls that had been touched by the heat were Targaryen white— the fire having burned away the dye to reveal the true color. Enith opened her mouth to say something when her ears perked up at the gentle cracking sound. Her gaze moved to the fire, as did Robb’s, where the egg fossil was laying. The egg seemed to move back and forth, cracks forming on it. She wanted to grab it before the fire broke the stone even more. But before she could get it, the egg broke. </p><p>        “Is that…”</p><p>        “A dragon,” Enith whispered, looking at the small creature that had emerged from the egg. </p><p>        The dragon left the fire and crawled into her hand. She lifted up the tiny thing and it moved along her arm till it perched on her shoulder, staring Robb in the face. Robb tentatively reached a hand— pulling back when the dragon snapped at him. </p><p>        “How do we explain this?” he asked in awe. </p><p>        “Jon has the other.”</p><p>        “What?”</p><p>        “There were two. I didn’t think much of it, I thought they were merely fossils. I gave him the other when he left for the Wall.” </p><p>        “It is safe with Jon. You, my love, are no longer however.” </p><p>        The dragon jumped from her shoulder back to her hands. Enith got up from the floor of the tent and moved to the table, setting the dragon there instead. She sighed and turned back to Robb. </p><p>        “We marry tonight and tomorrow morning the North learns they have always had the last Targaryen under their thumb.” </p><p>        “All of Westeros will know,” Robb said with a shake of his head. </p><p>        “And then all of Westeros will come to remember the power of the Targaryens,” Enith said with conviction.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A wedding in the middle of a war was not how Enith pictured her wedding. When she, Brienne, and Catelyn had arrived the camp was almost to Riverrun— Catelyn’s childhood home. After having to be there for the funeral of their kin, Robb and the entire army decided to make Riverrun their home base. Despite living in the North all her life, Enith had never been to Riverrun. Ned and Catelyn preferred keeping the young Targaryen in Winterfell. It was safer that way. The place was nice— well the places not swarming with Robb’s army. Most of the stuff was already there, now only a few supplies were left to be transferred. </p><p>        Enith stayed close to Robb the entire time, head covered and dragon hidden in the saddle bag. Even after arriving, she greeted Lord Edmure and the Blackfish and quickly scurried to the room claimed for Robb. He was left with the task of informing everyone of the ceremony that evening while she worried in the room until he got back. He seemed to sense it as he wrapped his arms around Enith's middle, swaying the two of them from side to side. He kissed her temple and then took one of the white-tipped curls between his fingers. </p><p>        “We’ll have another one,” Robb said. “In King’s Landing or back in Winterfell. Or even here but with proper preparations, we’ll have the wedding you want.” </p><p>        The dragon on the table yipped causing the two of them to laugh. Like Godswood, the dragon was black as night with a glimmer whenever light seemed to shine on its scales. Robb tried to pet it again, this time being allowed to. He hissed as the dragon bit at his finger. </p><p>        “She knows you’re afraid of her. You can’t be, a dragon is a lot like a dire wolf. Strong owners are rewarded with their company.”</p><p>        “Have you named her yet?”</p><p>        “Shadow… I don’t want another one, another wedding. This one isn’t perfect but I only want to be married once and I am, to you.”  </p><hr/><p>        Gruff soldiers cleaned up as best as they could. Everyone was actually excited. A wedding was a semblance of normality. Not much could be done in terms of decoration and the food wasn’t any better than it normally was but a wedding was still a wedding. Catelyn, Edmure Tully, the Karstarks, and other important figures stood at the front near Enith and Robb. They cheered as the vows were finished. Enith turned away from Robb and to the wedding guests. </p><p>        “I know everyone is aware of the letter sent by Eddard Stark. He told the truth but it was still only partial. I am still a Northerner through and through, married to King Robb Stark in the North who I am proud to stand beside. And we Northerners do not bow. Now what I say next, for the safety and sake of Arya and Sansa Stark cannot be repeated. The secret I am to share cannot be uttered again until they are safe in our arms, I beg of you.” </p><p>        The hall grew silent. Robb’s hand found Enith's and he gave it a gentle squeeze. She breathed in deep and looked at Godswood. With what she could only assume was a nod of understanding, Godswood left and returned with a dragon on his back. Gasps popped up through the crowd. Even the men who seemed to show no emotion at anything had looks of surprise and wonder on their faces. No one could believe the sight in front of them. Murmurs started about how they saw the white tips of Enith's hair but couldn’t say what had caused the random change overnight. Shadow flew, not very far, from Godswood to your shoulder. </p><p>        “Joffrey was personally responsible for the death of Eddard Stark. With my own eyes, I watched the man who safely raised me die. For such an act, the false king Joffrey Lannister must pay. Lord Eddard Stark will not die in vain. He bent the knee to protect his family and was murdered for honor. I will not bow anymore. My mother was Neryssa of Dorne briefly married to my father… Rhaegar Targaryen.”</p><p>        Enith looked to Robb, who hadn’t let go of her hand the entire time. His eyes urged her to continue going. </p><p>        “I stand before you as Enith Targaryen Stark, first of her name, last of the House Targaryen, Lady of Winterfell, Queen in the North and rightful heir to the Iron Throne and the Seven Kingdoms.” </p><p>        She looked out at the crowd. The young woman knew most of these men since she was a child but there was still a small thought in the back of her head that now they would turn on her. She stiffened slightly when Rickard Karstark pulled out his sword but Robb didn’t seem nervous at all. Lord Karstark raised his sword high in the air. </p><p>        “Enith Targaryen Stark!” </p><p>        The others followed suit in raising their swords and shouting her name with sprinkles of Robb’s name as well. They continued to chant as she and Robb exited the hall. Robb cleared Grey Wind from the room, the dire wolf gladly going with Godswood and Shadow. Enith took initiative to run her hands down Robb’s back as he closed the door. With a smile, he turned around to face her. </p><p>        “You missed my name day,” she said. “You didn’t miss much though, there wasn’t any celebration.” </p><p>        Robb pushed her dress down her body. His fingers attempted to make quick work of the strings. Instead of turning her around for an easier time, he maintained eye contact as he worked to undo the corset strings. Enith undid Robb’s cloak and belt. </p><p>        “I can think of a way to celebrate. You look beautiful.” </p><p>        Enith's corset joined her dress on the floor. Robb pulled off his shirt. For a moment it was silent between the two of them— air charged and heavy— before their lips crashed against each other. It was an ungraceful walk to the bed, neither of them able to keep their hands from the other one. Enith was sure she heard whispers and quick footsteps as people tried to avoid the room and the noises coming from it. </p><p>        “I don’t think I could ever get tired of that,” she said, a lazy smile plastered on her face. “How are we expected to just sleep every night?”</p><p>        Robb laughed. He covered her with a blanket, pressing a kiss to her back. “I understand why men fight now.”</p><p>        “What does that mean?”</p><p>        “After tasting you, I’d be damned if another man tried to have you… You will sit on the Iron Throne and all of the Seven Kingdoms will bow at your feet, I promise you that. I will get my wife back what is hers.” </p><p>        The two of them settled in the bed, ready to let sleep take over. Morning reminded Enith that it wasn’t a dream— so did Robb deciding to settle between her legs before leaving for the morning to discuss battle plans. Now a true Stark in name, nothing changed as Enith greeted whoever she passed on the way to one of the courtyards at Riverrun that wasn’t taken over by army men. Grey Wind followed her and Godswood, the wolf enjoyed seeing his sibling. The two dire wolves settled underneath a tree as they watched Enith and Shadow. </p><p>        It was easy to train Godswood. He hadn’t given the woman much trouble, the two of them bonding right away. But that was a wolf and Enith trained him like a dog since they were so similar. What was similar to a dragon? Shadow looked at the Targaryen. The only thing Enith managed to do was show the creature that she wasn't afraid of her and deserved to one day be her rider. If she ever got that big— Enith remembered the tiny dragon skulls in the dungeons of the Red Keep. Her mind flashed to the visions of the ruined tower full of eggs and the book in the center of the room. Trying to remember what she saw, Enith mentally flipped through the book pages until a word in Valyrian popped out at her. </p><p>        “Soves.” <strong>Fly. </strong></p><p>        Godswood and Grey Wind lifted their heads at the sight of the small winged creature flying high into the air. Shadow dipped and dived before returning to Enith's outstretched arm. She tried again. Any time she could recall a word of Valyrian, she would say it and Shadow would execute it. Enith bent her head and Shadow touched her forehead to the woman's. Enith almost jumped back when she was staring at herself. A blink and she was looking back at her dragon.</p><p>        “What was that?” </p><p>        “What was what?” </p><p>        Enith turned to see Robb coming with some of his men. He greeted her with a kiss and she could see the snickers of the men behind him— she would surely be teased forever. Enith told him to watch and touched her head to Shadow again. This time she was in fact looking at Robb but not through her eyes, she knew it wasn’t through her eyes. </p><p>        “She’s a warg,” one of the men said and explained. Enith thought wargs were a myth.</p><p>        “A Targaryen that can warg into her dragon. Those Lannister bastards don’t stand a chance.” </p><p>        Enith chuckled, eyesight returning to her own body. “Shadow is but a baby. I would hope our war doesn’t drag out so long that she is big enough to rain fire.” </p><p>        “Still. To warg into the sigil of your house is power,” Lord Karstark commented.</p><p>        “Power… Grey Wind!” </p><p>        The large dire wolf bounded over. He would soon be so big that he could be ridden into battle if one chose to do so. Enith looked at Robb and pointed to his wolf. </p><p>        “They’ve always said the Starks are magic,” she offered. </p><p>        His eyebrow raised like he didn’t buy what she was insinuating but Robb knelt down anyway and pressed his forehead to Grey Wind, running a hand through his fur. Robb’s eyes rolled to the back of his head till only the white part of them showed. Quickly, his blue eyes returned and he backed away from his wolf to look at her and then his men. The man who first mentioned warging smiled proudly. </p><p>        “A union of power is what the two of you are. For the first time, I believe in the Crown of the Seven Kingdoms.” </p><p>        Robb kissed Enith's forehead and said what he came into the courtyard to talk to you about. “We want you in the meeting.” </p><p>        “A queen should know what her armies are doing,” the man said. </p><p>        The corners of Enith's lips curled upwards. They spoke to her the way they spoke to Robb and she felt warm knowing she had their faith behind her. Enith walked with them back inside. Anyone looking on would say the sight coming down the hall was terrifying— Enith and Robb with a dire wolf on either side, a dragon on her shoulder. Lord Karstark pointed to the map rolled out on the table.</p><p>        “There aren’t enough men to immediately march to King’s Landing. Lannister men still outnumber.” </p><p>        “Do we not have allies in Renly and Stannis, even roughly?” Enith asked. </p><p>        “Renly’s army died with him. They fight under the Lannisters now. Stannis is as outnumbered as us, he won’t attack them again until he is stronger.” </p><p>        “So we are stuck?”</p><p>        “We could attempt an assault on Casterly Rock. King’s Landing is impossible but if we hit the soul of the Lannisters it would sway allegiance to us. However, it would be a great attempt. By the old gods and new, there is a strong chance we would lose this time.” </p><p>        A man entered the room and grabbed Lord Karstark’s arm. He excused himself saying he would be back but his bannermen needed him. With faint nods of acknowledgement, the rest of them continued the discussion. Karstark could always be informed of decisions later. </p><p>        “Then… wouldn’t it be smart to go home. Retake Winterfell, force the Greyjoys to bow to us again, try again when our men are stronger. We’d have a dragon, I could write to Jon and we’d have two.” </p><p>        Bryden Tully— the Blackfish— laughed at Enith's eagerness. “Even with two dragons, my Queen, you send your men home and they will not want to leave again.” </p><p>        “Winter is coming,” Robb sighed. “If we go back to the North, it’s where we’ll stay. We could get a small band to find Arya and get Sansa but more than that would be near impossible.”</p><p>        “Maybe that’s for the best? The North is ours and no matter how much Joffrey whines we will not bend the knee. Even tired Northernmen would defend it to the death if he was stupid enough to march on our land.” </p><p>        “All respect, my Queen,” Bryden started. “Your speech struck something in the hearts of all those men. You and Robb give them hope. They believe in a future where The Crown takes care of them.”</p><p>        “We can’t take care of them if they are dead.”</p><p>        “The Lannisters wreak havoc on the rest of the Seven Kingdoms. Not all the men here are from the North. I’ve heard them talk, they can’t wait for the day they can chant your true name through the streets. What you’ve promised is a fair world that the Lannisters cannot deliver. They want to see it in their homelands. You already have love beyond the North.”</p><p>        With a slow nod of understanding Enith decided to speak. “Then to bring them this world we need to be smart. We should try for Casterly Rock. I know where you can get more men but…” </p><p>        The men followed her gaze on the map. She was staring at the Twins. Walder Frey had men upon men and could easily help them outnumber the Lannister army left at Casterly Rock. One of the men looked like he was mentally calculating. </p><p>        “If we had House Frey back, we could do it. It is an assured win not a potential loss.” </p><p>        “Frey left after my father’s letter. I cannot marry one of his daughters, I don’t have another Stark to promise him.” Robb’s mouth tight-lined. </p><p>        “We’ll discuss this later, maybe send a messenger. Old Frey has to want something more than just the Young Wolf with one of his.” </p><p>        Robb nodded. Enith and him moved to leave the room. The men could continue strategizing alone. With the discovery of warging, the newlyweds had a new task to figure out. Robb’s hand didn’t leave her waist as the two of them walked. Enith chuckled at the sight of Grey Wind. He was slightly larger than Godswood— she suspected because Godswood was found so far away from the others he was probably one of the runts, like Ghost. Even if he was a bit bigger than Ghost. </p><p>        “Do you know of the rumors about you in King’s Landing?”</p><p>        “Rumors?” Robb asked, eyebrow raised in intrigue. </p><p>        “There are whispers that you can turn into a large wolf and devour your enemies, that you ride Grey Wind into battle.”</p><p>        Robb laughed. “He’s still a pup.”</p><p>        “A pup that is almost the size of a small horse. One day, you could.” </p><p>        “One day, I might. And you?”</p><p>        “What about me?”</p><p>        “Will you ride Godswood or Shadow? How will you strike fear into the hearts of our enemies, beloved?”</p><p>        “I don’t want to strike fear.”</p><p>        Robb stopped walking and turned to face Enith. Both his hands rested on her waist now as he pulled her close to him. His eyes roamed over all her features, running over her hair, and finally settling on her eyes that had been watching him the whole time. </p><p>        “I thought you wanted your house words? Fire and blood.” </p><p>        “I demand fire and blood from those that owe us fire and blood. But I want a new world, a good world. One where children aren’t killed because they threaten legitimacy to a throne… one without the Iron Throne.”</p><p>        “Didn’t you wa—”</p><p>        “I know what I said but I was wrong. We don’t need another ruler on the Iron Throne, it is just a chair. A chair that brings misery. That chair doesn’t mark a good ruler. Your men follow you because they have trust in you, they see someone who can care for them like a leader. Sure, there is some fear because they know that a toe out of line and you will correct them. But that is understood as part of your job and it makes them trust you to be good to them even more. All of the Seven Kingdoms deserves that.”</p><p>        “You are talking about breaking a wheel that has existed since the start of the Seven Kingdoms.” </p><p>        “Aegon Targaryen built the wheel when he conquered Westeros. A Targaryen will break it… I sound foolish don’t I?”</p><p>        Robb shook his head and gave Enith a peck on the lips. “You are not a fool. Idealistic, maybe, but not a fool. You want a new world, we create a new world.”</p><p>        “One like Winterfell, with great leaders like your father. Or the lords in Dorne.” </p><p>        “A world just like that. But, beloved, to do that and build the world you want will require—”</p><p>        “Fire and Blood,” she whispered. </p><p>        “Fire and Blood.” Robb agreed. </p><p>        Enith sighed because he was right. Running a hand through his head of curls, she smiled at the man she could now call her husband. King in the North was a title Robb deserved. King of the entire world was what Enith would give him if she could because it’s what he wanted to give her as well. She opened her mouth to say something else but stopped before a word could come out. Robb looked at her eyes that had widened and noticed Enith was no longer looking at him but past him. He turned and, at his feet, Lord Karstark dropped the two dead bodies of the Lannister boys that were being held prisoner. </p><p>        “What did you do?” Robb asked, darkly. </p><p>        “A father’s vengeance.”</p><p>        “Vengeance? These boys did not kill your sons. Your boys were murdered by Jaime Lannister.” </p><p>        Enith gasped. No one had told her of how Jaime escaped. She only knew that he had gone missing days before they were set to go to Riverrun and Catelyn was partially responsible for it. Lord Karstark laughed, a gruff sort of laugh. </p><p>        “My vengeance against the Kingslayer was denied when your mother let him go.”</p><p>        “My mother isn’t responsible for your treason. They were just boys!” </p><p>        Robb’s yelling brought the other men out of the meeting room. Bryden and Edmure drew sharp breaths at the sight in front of them.</p><p>        “They are enemies,” Karstark said. “In war you don’t keep company with your enemies, you kill them. Did your father teach you that before—”</p><p>        Bryden punched Karstark before he could finish his sentence. He was gearing up for another swing when Robb stopped him, causing Karstark to laugh more. He taunted Robb, saying he should have let Bryden continue. </p><p>        “Young Wolf? You’re soft, act like this and you will be the King who Lost the North.” </p><p>        Grey Wind and Godswood snarled. Robb barely turned his head as he spoke to the men behind him. </p><p>        “Hang all of Karstark’s men and escort Lord Karstark to the dungeon.” </p><p>        “I’m just the lookout. I was just watching.” One of the men sputtered as he was being grabbed. </p><p>        “Hang him last so he can watch the others die.” </p><p>        Robb was heated when the two entered their room. As a result, Grey Wind was pacing and growling as well. He ignored as Enith called his name. Robb kept muttering about the Lannister boys until he just stopped suddenly. Enith watched as his eyes went white and then looked at Grey Wind. After a few breaths, Robb’s eyes were the ice blue Enith loved once again and he was calm. She walked up to him and grabbed the sides of his face. </p><p>        “Are you better?” </p><p>        Robb nodded. </p><p>        “You still seem bothered.”</p><p>        Robb smirked. “Am I? Would you like to help me?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>        The heavy rain woke Enith up. She reached for her husband, eyes opening when she didn’t feel Robb in the bed. With little thought, Enith left the room in just a nightgown. The rain was chilling to the bone but the sight in front of her was what truly paralyzed. Lord Karstark was kneeling over a block while Robb had a large sword in his hands— Edmure and Catelyn pleading with him. Karstark lifted his head. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>        “We are kin, would you really execute me?”</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>        “Kin didn’t stop you from betraying me and murdering those boys. It will not stop me from executing you now.”</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>        “It wasn’t meant to stop you. I hope it stays in your mind till the day you die. Lannister wears the badge Kingslayer, you will be known as a kinslayer. King in the North, huh. You are no king of mine.” </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>        Robb didn’t flinch. “My father always said he who carries the sentence must swing the sword. Lord Karstark, for murder of the Lannister boys, I sentence you to die.” </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>        Enith's eyes went wide and she gasped as the sword was brought down on Rikard Karstark’s neck. Robb, Edmure, and Catelyn looked over at the noise. The sword dropped from Robb’s hand as Enith shook her head and began to run back inside. She could hear his heavy boots as he chased after her. Robb caught up to his wife and grabbed her hand. He brushed the wet hair out of her face— Enith continued her head shaking and couldn’t look him in the face. Robb kept pleading and eventually her eyes met his. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>        “Was it worth it?” she asked.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>        “I’m sorry?”</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>        “Was justice that important to you that you couldn’t keep Lord Karstark in prison? At least until we won?”</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>        “He murdered those boys.”</p>
  </div>
</div><div>
  <p>        “And you have lost half your men, Robb.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>        “So I should have let him go unpunished? He sat for a fortnight in that dungeon, not ashamed at all of his crime.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>        “You should have deferred his punishment. We need them, we are in a war.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>        “War doesn’t mean we throw away our morals—”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>        “Are you so determined to die like Eddard!” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>        Robb got quiet. He couldn’t tell what were Enith's tears versus what was the rain still on her face. She had never yelled at him. In a thousand years, he couldn’t remember a single moment that she had yelled at him. Even if annoyed. Her hand shook despite being covered by his. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>        “I watched Eddard’s head cut off by his own sword and then stuck on a pike like he was nothing. Your father died by honor, I will not watch you do the same. Do you hear me, Robb Stark?” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>        “I understand. I made a mistake, sometimes justice should wait. My mother and uncle were right as are you. I will fix this. I’ll find a way to form another alliance with Lord Frey, we’ll take Casterly Rock, and then… I will plead for the Karstarks to come back. Give them Casterly Rock if I must.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>        “No more stupid decisions by honor.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>        “No more mistakes by honor,” he conceded. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>        “Good. Because I cannot rule without you.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>        “You won’t, beloved.” He kissed her sweetly. “You’re absolutely soaked. You need a fire before you get sick.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>        Enith didn’t have a chance to protest before Robb picked her up bridal style. He passed Edmure and his mother on the way to the large hall. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>        “Send a raven to Frey’s sons. Have them meet with us to discuss a new alliance and Casterly Rock. Tell them to tell Lord Frey that none of his demands are too great. I apologize for his trust being lost in us but would like to make it right.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>        Edmure nodded. “You sound like a true king now.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>        “I should have listened to you and mother. Uncle Edmure, you are my hand of the king. Truly.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>        “An honor so great. I will send the raven immediately.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>        Edmure and Catelyn continued on their path as Enith and Robb continued theirs. He set her down in front of the fire and then left for a moment. When he returned, Grey Wind and Godswood were with him— as well as Shadow flying in. Robb was also holding a pile of furs and a new gown. Despite seeing her undressed plenty of times, ever the gentlemen, Robb turned around to make a pallet of fur as Enith stripped off the nightgown and changed into the dress.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>        “I’ve been meaning to ask,” Robb said as he made the pallet. “When did you know how to use a sword? Or arrows for that matter? I saw the bow in our room.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>        “Ser Jaime taught me while in King’s Landing.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>        Robb stood up. “Jaime Lannister?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>        “Are you jealous?” Enith asked with a mix of a smirk and an amused smile on her face. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>        “I am not jealous, I just don’t like the thought of the Kingslayer near you.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>        “You don’t like the thought of him running his hands down my arms as he showed me the proper technique.” She mimicked her words with action as she let her hands dance along Robb’s arms and shoulders. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>        “If you wanted to learn, you could’ve asked me years ago in Winterfell.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>        “I don’t know, I learned a lot from Ser Jaime. He was really informative on how to handle a sword.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>        Robb gave a dry laugh. “You are asking for trouble, Targaryen.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>        “St—”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>        “Stark.” Robb cut Enith off. “Targaryen Stark.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>        He gave her a peck. “I have to go. I need to discuss more with the men left on how to fix my mistake. Will you be fine here?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>        She nodded. “I will probably sleep again, maybe figure out reforms for when we take over?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>        “That seems like a fantastic idea.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>        Robb left and Enith laid down on the pile of furs. Grey Wind and Godswood curled up around her— Godswood behind and Grey Wind in front. Shadow tucked herself between the three of them in the small space above Enith's head where Grey Wind and Godswood didn’t quite touch. The Targaryen sighed as the fire warmed her and started to dry her off. Her eyelids got heavy and she slowly let them close. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>        The ruins of the tower looked less destroyed than last time. The book was still in the middle of the room although the pages seemed less damaged and torn. Enith took a step before a shadow casted over the place. Turning, she barely saw the flash of scales as a large dragon flew past the windows. She quickly ran down the stairs, ignoring the danger of going so fast, to try and chase after the creature. When she reached the bottom and entered the courtyard, the dragon was nowhere to be seen. The young woman called out to it. Nothing. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>        She kicked a rock by her foot in frustration. Looking around, Enith realized something she didn’t notice the first time. Maester Luwin and Old Nan had told stories. Ned and Catelyn made sure she knew where she came from. Enith recognized the landscape— Old Valyria. But was she looking into the past or what was currently there? Was she even looking at the actual Valyria or a version of it that she created in her head? Starks were known to be of magic but Targaryens were as well. Their house escaped death in Valyria due to the dreams of Daenys Targaryen— she saw the Doom coming and instructed them to flee. Her magic dreams saved them. Magic was lost though. At one point, so were dragons. There was nothing more to think about but to just accept for now. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>        Enith almost jumped at the thumping behind her. When she turned, a large dragon was staring down at her. It resembled her Shadow— only much, much larger. The dragon bowed their head. Enith had to remind herself that she couldn’t show fear as she extended a hand to pet their snout. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>        “Shadow?” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>        There was no reaction. The dragon wasn’t hers, at least not the one back in Riverrun. The dragon blinked and Enith felt nothing before staring at herself. Just like with Shadow, she had warged into this dragon. She was pulled out before warging again. The dragon puffed out smoke from their nostrils when she could see through her own eyes again. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>        “Enith?” she asked, tentatively. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>        The dragon nudged her with her snout. It didn’t make sense to Enith. How did the dragon share the same name as her? Before she could ask anything else, the ground shook and she almost lost balance as a second dragon landed followed by a third. Just as big as the one that shared her name, the other two looked at Enith expectantly. She petted them as well, expecting to warg into them but nothing happened. The other two circled and piled around the first dragon until it looked like one creature. A single creature with— </p>
</div><div>
  <p>        “The dragon has three heads,” Enith whispered. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>        That phrase, the unofficial words of her house. Her whisper seemed to set the dragons off. All three lifted their heads and were alert, aware of the woman's presence once again. Enith was almost afraid to utter her next question but the large creatures looked at her as if they were begging her to say something. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>        “Am I not alone?” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>        A puff of smoke was the only thing Enith was granted from each of them. She needed to be clearer. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>        “Am I not the only Targaryen?” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>        Enith ducked as all three dragons blew fire into the air. In awe, she watched the large flames. Three concentrated streams of heat blazed over her head before stopping. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>        “Where are the others?” she asked with a buzz. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>        The Targaryen's face fell as one dragon flew off followed quickly by the other. Enith looked expectantly at the Enith dragon but she stayed. She stayed and slapped her back foot against the ground repeatedly before flying off herself— straight up in the air before being out of sight. The woman looked at the spot she had been slapping. Her claws had dug out parts of the soft stone— the ruined floor never stood a chance against her. The marks left behind looked like a very crude map of Westeros and another large island. Enith looked to the side where the first dragon flew off. In the exact direction of the other place. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>        “Essos?” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>        Turning her head, she kept her eye line in the direction of where the other flew off. It wasn’t to the west of Westeros. The other dragon flew off in the confines of the continent.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>        “The North? No, north of the North?” Enith laughed a little to herself. “Right, Maester Aemon.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>        A far away roar sounded. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>        “Am I wrong?” she yelled into the air. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>        Abruptly Enith was awoken, staring at the ceiling of Riverrun. Grey Wind lifted his head at her gasps and the way she sat up before settling himself down again. The three creatures were asleep around her. Enith stared at the fire that was still well lit— either Robb or someone else must have come by to add another log to it. It was stupid, Enith was aware, but she crawled towards the fire anyway. It didn’t burn when she stuck a hand in. She could have sworn she heard the familiar roar of the dragons she had just met— the sound gone when she pulled the hand away. </p>
</div><div>
  <hr/>
  <p>        Walder had sent his sons Lothar Frey and Black Walder— his bastard— to meet with the Starks. Shadow stayed in the confines of Enith and Robb’s room. The rest of the Seven Kingdoms didn’t need to know so soon about the return of the Targaryens. Enith chewed on her lip, thinking of the risk that some Karstark men knew and she just had to hope they would keep the secret. Robb looked over the letter that they brought with them. He nodded along, not an ounce of protest on his face. The Frey brothers waited patiently, one picking at his nails. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>        “Tell Lord Frey we agree. Not only will I apologize here but when we win the Seven Kingdoms, I will apologize in front of all of Westeros. Harrenhal, its land, all of its income will be under House Frey.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>        “And your uncle?” Lothar asked.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>        Edmure perked up at this. He grabbed the paper from Robb and quickly read over it. “I will not marry a woman I have never met.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>        “Uncle, please.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>        “Those are Lord Frey’s commands, he will not accept less,” Lothar pressed. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>        Enith placed a hand on Edmure’s shoulder. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>        “It isn’t ideal, I know. But please, we need this. Many a woman has been married to a man she didn’t know… I was to be promised to the Kingslayer to create a stronger alliance with the North and the Crown.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>        Edmure made a face at that. He looked at her and then at Robb. Edmure even passed over Catelyn who, instead of being on his side, also offered sympathetic looks and pleading eyes. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>        “Is she beautiful at least?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>        Black Walder shrugged. Edmure sighed but agreed anyway. Enith thanked him and so did Robb who swore he would owe his uncle for life. Robb sent the Freys ahead to inform Lord Walder of the agreement and the new alliance while Enith and Edmure gathered the men to tell them to prepare for leave. They moved quicker than the woman thought they would, most having experience quickly packing up a military camp. One last night at Riverrun and the camp set off. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>        The clear days quickly ended but they were only halfway to the Twins. With reluctance, Robb decided to camp it out. Most of the men agreed. Everyone would have rather continued but the mud was too high, the rain too harsh. It made more sense to camp in the less than ideal so they would be alive to make it to the Twins. Catelyn and Edmure sat in Enith and Robb’s tent. Edmure was delighted with throwing small scraps of meat to Shadow and watching her cook it before eating. Catelyn grumbled as she pulled back the tent flap before letting it close again. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>        “The rain mocks us. Lord Walder will take our delay as an insult.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>        Edmure chuckled as he threw another scrap Shadow’s way. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>        “Frey should be excited. He is getting the wedding he wanted, not our fault we can’t control the weather.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>        “It is a wedding but the one he wanted was to a king, my husband all but ruined that. And his mad son,” Catelyn said with a glare, more playful than anything considering it was Ned’s letter that began the ordeal.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>        Robb laughed at his mother. “Lord Walder is getting the best marriage offer he’s had since House Frey was conceived. Who better than a Tully?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>        “He wanted a Stark. King in the North.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>        “If Lord Walder wants his daughters to marry a king, he only has to wait a short while,” Enith said. “Maybe his granddaughters. He’ll have his Stark king in a matter of months, unless it’s a girl. Does Lord Walder have sons?” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>        The other three looked at her. Edmure had stopped what he was doing while Catelyn looked like she couldn’t decide whether to smile or cry to show her happiness. Robb was frozen in place. His gaze went down to Enith's stomach and then to her face. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>        “Are you serious?” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>        “I haven’t bled since being at Riverrun.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>        Edmure and Catelyn excused themselves. Robb pulled his wife to him, his hand starting to rub her stomach. He kissed her hair and rested his forehead on a shoulder. Enith settled her hands on top of his. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>        “We must end this war quickly now,” Robb decided. “For our child.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>        “For all the children,” Enith reminded him. “I’m sure they would like to not have soldiers turning their playing fields into battlefields.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>        Robb chuckled along with her. “I’m pretty sure a little girl glared at me as we left the Riverlands. I think one of our horses trampled her little house.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>        “You deserved it then.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>        “It was a dirt mound!” He joked.  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>        “She probably made it special for a fairy or... what were they called? A child of the forest.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>        “Children of the forest are make believe.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>        “So were dragons,” Enith countered. Robb hummed in response. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>        “Make believe or not, this is real. I can’t wait to welcome our child into the world.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>        “Prince or Princess of the Seven Kingdoms. Following in our footsteps, you’ll teach them to be honorable.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>        “And you’ll teach them to be good.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>        Enith melted more into his arms as Robb fully pulled her into his lap. The scene at Valyria flashed in her mind. She sighed and titled her head up to try and look at him. A large grin was on his face as he looked down at her. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>        “My house has a lesser known saying… the dragon has three heads. One, two, three.” Enith pointed to Robb, then herself, then her stomach. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>        “The baby is also a Stark.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>        “So we are a pack... A pack of dragons.” Enith smiled when Robb didn’t try to argue. “If it’s a girl we name her Naera, it’s an old Valyrian name.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>        “Naera Stark, I like that.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>        Enith picked at Robb’s fingers. “And if it’s a boy… Eddard.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>        He took her hand and kissed it before settling back on her stomach, tears pricking at the corners of his eyes. Robb nodded and tried to shake the tears away but couldn’t help himself. He leaned over Enith a little more so he could kiss her. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>        “The lone wolf dies but the pack survives,” he whispered against her lips.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>        Enith was looking up at the towers of Valyria. Instead of being what she could only describe as the egg tower, she was at the bottom of the cliff sides. The rain started to flood the boat she was sitting in and Enith could only look on, nothing available to clear the water out. A dragon flew near the boat. Its claws gripped into the cliffside and it stared at the young woman before bowing its head. Enith tentatively took a step out of the boat— almost falling as she did. The dragon wasn’t slippery when she stepped on it. The scales provided more grip than she thought they would. The dragon barely gave Enith a chance to catch her breath and find a horn to grab before it took off. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>        A rush went to the Targaryen's head as the dragon soared higher and she longed for the day she could fly with Shadow. The dragon landed in a different part of Valyria. The stones were the same as the egg tower but the architecture itself was different. At first, Enith thought it might be a throne room or another courtyard but she noticed the long tables around the room. A finger ran over the wood of one, dust collecting on it.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>        She bent down to be eye level with the table when she noticed the stone pebbles on it shaking. The little rocks started to shake harder as did the walls and ceiling around her. The dragon with Enith roared and two more— one being the dragon that shared the woman's name— appeared. She looked at the large hole in the ceiling to see a volcano far away erupt. This was the Doom. The event that had ruined her House. Enith was startled and ran as part of the ceiling fell next to her. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>        “We must leave!” she yelled to the dragons around her. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>        The dragon that flew her up roared again and Enith felt herself getting pulled back by one of the others. She extended an arm out to the dragon. He took one step before the ceiling fell on him— the woman's hand hung still in the air. The Enith dragon shielded her as the woman looked up to see the ceiling falling in on them. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>        Enith's eyes couldn’t have opened faster. Robb woke up concerned— his wife's fingers were curled tightly around the fabric of his shirt. His hands covered Enith as he tried to slowly pry her fingers from his top and coo at her to calm down. </p>
  </div>
</div><div>
  <p>        “Beloved?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>        “It was a nightmare,” she said with a shake of her head. “Nothing more, I didn’t mean to wake you.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>        “Do you want me to get you anything? Does the baby need water?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>        That made Enith laugh. “I am fine, they are fine. It really was a terrible dream.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>        Robb pulled the furs over the two of them. When it was better time to wake up, they were greeted with clear skies. Catelyn was thankful. It looked like they actually had a chance to make it to the Twins at the time they had anticipated. The ground was still muddy and they wouldn’t arrive as clean as possible but on time was probably more important to Walder Frey. The dire wolves stalked in front of the horses— Enith's dragon, not too big to be in a saddle bag. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>        “They really are getting bigger,” Enith noted. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>        “Grey Wind could actually be ridden into battle. Your Godswood is not too far behind.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>        “I suspect he’s a second runt. It will take longer, perhaps he might never get big enough. But I have Shadow. I think riding a dragon into battle is slightly cooler than a dire wolf.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>        Robb looked over at her with a smile but didn’t say anything. She could tell he wanted to make a jab. Instead, he asked more questions about the dragon.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>        “Do you know how big she’ll get?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>        “I honestly don’t know, if she’s like the dragons of old then larger than we could even imagine. I saw one of their skulls in the Keep.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>        “Terrifying.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>        “Her size is not what should concern, it’s the fire. When she’s big enough to set fields ablaze, right now it’s not much.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>        “Don’t mock her,” Robb joked. “The lit fireplaces are cute.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>        They both laughed. One day, Shadow would be big enough to be useful in battle but right now she was just a pet. A lovely one but a simple pet nonetheless. The horses stopped at the stream to drink. Robb took the opportunity to warg into Grey Wind, sending the wolf far ahead as a scout before he came back. The Young Wolf breathed in the air still damp with the smell of rain. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>        “It’s clear up ahead,” he said. “We will be there shortly.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>        Catelyn and Edmure brought their horses up near the two of them. Enith sighed and Robb turned his head to look at her. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>        “What if I’m wrong? Taking Casterly Rock is dangerous, risky,” she said. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>        “It is. We need Lord Walder’s men to help and we must do it before King’s Landing sends reinforcements to them.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>        “I can’t seem to make a decision. My mind keeps going back and forth.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>        “About what?” Catelyn asked. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>        “Something feels… misinformed. I had a dream last night, it was of old Valyria.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>        “Where your House is from?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>        Enith nodded. “It was during the Doom. My family left because of it. One of my ancestors dreamt about it and years later it came true but they were smart and had fled. Now I’m dreaming of it.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>        “Is that what you want us to do? Flee?” Edmure asked. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>        “Yes, no. I’m not sure.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>        “It is okay to not be certain of every decision before you make it.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>        “But what if I’m mistaken? Men die because I am mistaken.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>        Robb reached over. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>        “Do not put this all on you, beloved. The Blackfish, Uncle Edmure, all those men don’t follow blindly. If it is a mistake, it’s a mistake we all make. And I would be just as much at fault as you.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>        Catelyn cleared her throat and they all looked at her. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>        “Before I became Lady of Winterfell, the closer we got the more I thought everything I did was wrong. I second guessed every decision. You are to rule the entire Seven Kingdoms, it is natural to start questioning if you are ready.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>        “I’ve never had premonitions before, magic is not a gift granted to every Targaryen. My grandfather didn’t have it, there’s no record if my father was the same. But it was a mark of greatness in the best of us Targaryens. I just want to be that.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>        “You want to know that you are fit to rule.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>        “Everyone loves you, Robb. They know of King Stark and welcome him everywhere you go. Enith Snow was loved, Enith Targaryen has something to prove, trust that must be regained. Even with Stark attached to my name. I just don’t want us to lose.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>        Catelyn looked out at the little space left before reaching the Twins. “With Walder’s men we won’t lose. The Lannisters need to learn. Show them what it’s like to lose what they love.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>        “Are you ready, Lord Edmure?” Enith asked and looked at the man. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>        Edmure shook his body out as best as he could on top of a horse. He nodded, ready to get the wedding over with. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>        Lord Walder sat on his chair with a smug look. Enith finally understood why Ned and Catelyn never took her to the Twins. Lord Walder was a creepy old man— and lewd. She felt sick at all the lewd comments he made towards his wives. Robb’s jaw ticked when Lord Walder insinuated Enith's body was the only reason Robb married her. The old man laughed. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>        “I’m joking, a vow is a vow. Not going to go against the wishes of Eddard Stark but it wouldn’t surprise me. Vow be damned, I’ve seen men break oaths for less than your wife’s body.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>        The fake smile Robb plastered on his face was all he could do to not say something to Walder Frey. Enith faked a laugh and thanked Lord Walder for understanding. Robb apologized once again— seeming to pacify the old man who accepted without argument. She suspected because he was still getting Edmure Tully. He let them all go to prepare for the wedding. Edmure frowned when he realized he wouldn’t see his bride, Roslin, until the actual ceremony. Enith and Robb walked with their dire wolves to the pens.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>        “A dire wolf shouldn’t be locked up,” Enith said with a frown. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>        “Some of the guests are a little frightened, one night won’t hurt.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>        “I’ve sent Shadow to hide in the woods nearby, can we not do the same for them?” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>        Robb’s eyes went white and Grey Wind started to walk away. A pat on the head from his owner and Godswood followed his brother. The blue returned to Robb’s eyes. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>        “They are with your dragon. She didn’t go very far, right at the edge.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>        “I don’t think she likes to be alone. Shadow is a very tame dragon, so different from what a dragon should be.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>        Robb gently held Enith's elbows, thumb rubbing over her arms. “She’s very much like her master.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>        “By that you mean?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>        “What is that saying? The gods flip a coin every time a Targaryen is born. The girl in front of me seems so different from the Mad King.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>        “Turn on me and you might get madness,” she said as she poked his chest. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>        Robb chuckled. To her surprise, he held Enith away from him to spin her under his arm before pulling her close. He kissed her, reveling in the moment until he noticed she stopped kissing back. Robb pulled away to see Enith's eyes had gone white. Her sight returned and with a gasp she became aware again. Robb searched her face in concern. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>        “I have had a premonition before… I knew Ned would die, Robb. When I wrote you the letter about Ser Jaime knowing who I was, that night I dreamt it. That dead stag we saw that time ago, a little boy was using the antler to draw a picture in the dirt. A head. It was just the head, no body. Nothing else and the little boy was smiling.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>        “He was smiling? That sounds a bit friendly for death.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>        “The little boy had golden hair.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>        Robb’s face hardened. Golden hair was nothing but a Lannister, the little boy clearly Joffrey. Robb’s voice came out soft. He wanted Enith to know she was not to blame— he could read her face and know she was already beating herself for not being able to save Ned.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>        “You didn’t know what it meant. An innocent dream was all you thought of it.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>        “But this one wasn’t. It wasn’t just the Doom, a dragon died. Crushed under the roc— crushed under rock. We cannot go to Casterly, Robb. Part of our pack dies there, it isn’t worth sacrificing these men.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>        “If you believe your dreams are like that of your ancestor then we will marry Edmure and go home,” Robb said. “We take back Winterfell and settle in the North.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>        “Okay.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>        Robb kissed her hairline. One of their men walked by, arms overflowing with supplies. Robb let go of Enith and grabbed a few sacks from the man to help him. Enith left the pen area as well, looking for Catelyn or one of the Frey women to help them prepare the wedding as well. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>        The wedding was a nice affair. She didn’t want to act surprised but, just based on the way the Twins looked, Enith never thought the place could clean up nice enough for the affair. She stood in between Robb and Catelyn, right behind Edmure. A silent sigh of relief left her when Edmure lifted the veil off of Roslin. She was beautiful— that was all Edmure wanted. He figured he would learn to get along with any woman that really he just wanted someone who looked nice. They looked like a nice couple. Albeit, sickly sweet. The Targaryen thought that as she watched Roslin feed Edmure blueberries— but to others, she and Robb probably appeared to be the same way. Walder stood up from the table and Enith put her head on Robb’s shoulder. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>        “I hate this part.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>        “The bedding ceremony? It’s tradition,” he said. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>        “You Northerners have strange customs, this one I don’t like.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>        “Are you not a Northerner?” Robb asked with a laugh.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>        “Not for this I’m not.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>        “How else do you prove the marriage has been consummate?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>        “We didn’t do it for ours.” Enith put his hand on her stomach. “And there are other ways to consummate a marriage.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>        Robb smiled as he pressed his forehead to hers. He pecked her lips and then the tip of her nose. The two of them didn’t participate but watched as Roslin and Edmure were carried through the hall with hands grabbing at them and their clothes until they were out of the doors. Some men didn’t sit down even after Lord Walder did. It wouldn’t have been strange but they weren’t drinking, or eating, or even talking to others. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>        “Robb,” Enith whispered. “Something feels…”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>        Catelyn looked around with a smile at the scene around her. It was normal for a minute. She could forget there was a war, that her husband had died. Her younger brother was married as was her eldest son. The smile faded as her attention was brought to the band, specifically the cello player. It was a somber tune he started to play, too somber for a wedding. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>        Enith reached for one of the large plates in the center of the table, wanting some berries. She plucked a few, one falling from her hand. It bounced on the table. Enith squinted her eyes as she looked at it, a couple others fell from her now loose fist and bounced as well. She lifted her head from the table to stare at the pillars and ceiling of the hall— the same as the Valyrian courtyard. And then Enith became aware of the cello playing. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>        “It’s an ambush.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>        As the words left her mouth, a scream erupted. They all turned to watch one of their men— the one Robb helped carry supplies in— get stabbed by a Frey. All at once, stabbings started happening around the whole hall. Arrows started raining down and all of the Stark banner men were left to grab silverware and duck under the tables. They had no weapons on them, no one brings weapons to a wedding. They were like sitting ducks. Some men tried to grab weapons, a few succeeding— lots getting hurt in the process. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>        Robb pulled Enith to him under the table. She heard screams from outside the hall and could only assume the worst that men outside were also getting killed. But then she heard more shouts, more gruff than before, and growling. Turning her head, Enith saw the whites of Robb’s eyes. She grabbed the knife in his hand and held it in front of her to defend if needed. For a brief second, Enith warged into Shadow. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>        “Go,” she whispered and watched the dragon fly away before returning to the gory scene in front of her. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>        Grey Wind, controlled by Robb, burst into the room. Godswood shortly followed. The wooden door had been ripped to shreds. They began to tear through men on top of Stark banner men, trying to save as many as possible. Grey Wind grunted when the first arrow hit him, Robb doing the same as if he felt the pain. Godswood snarled and immediately went for the archer that shot his brother. Robb returned to his own body, Grey Wind knowing how to fight. He pulled Enith out from under the table. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>        Grey Wind raced over, a few more arrows hitting the poor wolf as he reached the couple. Robb sat his wife on Grey Wind. He warged back into the creature. Enith barely had time to process as the wolf started weaving through the fighting and around the corners of the hall. She heard Robb grunt and whipped her head back to see an arrow had hit him and he fell to the ground. Godswood raced over to him to try and defend the man. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>        Enith's jaw dropped as she watched Robb’s hand shake as he tried to push himself up from the ground. His eyes were still white, still warged into Grey Wind, but he was going to fight as well. Godswood stayed by his side. Robb was slower than usual but considering he was moving at all while warged into Grey Wind was a masterpiece within itself. Lord Walder raised a hand and the fighting momentarily stopped. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>        “The King in the North arises,” he said, mockingly. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>        Catelyn, who had been hit as well, crawled out from under the table. She grabbed Lord Walder’s youngest wife and held a knife to her throat. She pleaded with Lord Walder to let Robb go, let her first born son go. Swearing they would forget the ambush caused Walder to laugh. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>        “You swore me your son and your husband broke that— a dead man! What other swears will be broken by who knows what?” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>        “Robb,” Enith called out. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>        The man’s blue eyes looked at her. Enith reached out to him. Tears pricked at her eyes. She slowly lowered her outstretched hand realizing she had seen the exact image— she had just condemned him to die. An arrow pierced through Godswood and the wolf dropped. Roose Bolton grabbed Robb as he tried to make a step towards Enith. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>        “The Lannisters send the regards,” the man whispered. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>        Robb’s eyes went white and Enith felt Grey Wind run. She screamed as Roose drove the knife into Robb’s side— his blue eyes returning with no life in them. Enith buried her head in Grey Wind’s fur as the wolf ran. Hisses of pain came from her and him as arrows hit them. Grey Wind kept going until they were far from the castle grounds of the Twins. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>        The poor beast near collapsed by the river. Enith quickly got off of him. With quick hands, she pulled out the arrows— apologizing each time she did. Ripping the bottom of her dress, Enith dipped the fabric in water and began to clean and dress his wounds before doing the same to the wounds on her leg. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>        “You’re okay, Grey Wind. You’re alright,” she tried to assure the wolf. “You have to be… it’s not safe for us here. Can you walk a little? Just to the woods.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>        Grey Wind panted but stood up slowly. They both limped along, Enith's hand holding onto the wolf the whole time. Grey Wind started to whimper until the two reached the woods. Enith finally let the tears slip. No matter how hard she tried to stop, the tears kept coming until it was apparent that all she was accomplishing was a damp sleeve. Her teeth chattered and Grey Wind nudged at her. Following his lead, the woman laid down on the forest floor. Grey Wind wrapped his body around her to try and warm her up. It wasn’t easy for the two of them to find sleep but they closed their eyes anyway, not wanting to be awake anymore.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>        Grey Wind licked Enith's face— the roughness of his tongue woke her up after about two licks. She scratched at his face and the two of them stood up very slowly. Neither of them were in a position to move quickly but had to leave the area. Enith didn’t trust the woods, they were still Frey territory. There was nowhere for her to go. Winterfell was taken, the Frey were now their enemies, Riverrun was about to be Frey territory, King’s Landing was potentially aware of Enith marrying Robb. </p><p>        Warging into Shadow, Enith had no clue where the dragon had gone— barely getting glimpses before the warging stopped. Whether it was because she was too far away or Enith was too weak, she wasn't sure. She pleaded with Shadow to find them and hoped that would be enough. Still limping, Enith and Grey Wind started to leave the woods and go wherever they could. </p><p>        Enith was positive Grey Wind was tired of hearing her ramble on about nothing. But he didn’t make a whimper of complaint. Instead, the wolf’s ear stayed alert like he was truly listening to the woman. She was talking to try and make the journey to nowhere more pleasant. Especially since the two of them were moving slower than normal. </p><p>        “My mother is from Dorne. She and Rhaegar were childhood friends, like Robb and I. I wonder if she was a bastard or not. Lord Stark could never figure it out, there isn’t much on her. It would be hard to tell. Did you know, Grey Wind, bastards in Dorne are treated pretty well?” </p><p>        The wolf gave her a short yip in response. </p><p>        “I know, it was interesting to learn myself. I had siblings. My father’s first wife Elia, they had children. But he fell out of love with her and in love with Lyana, not before crying about it to my mother of course. I think he would have stayed with her if she hadn’t died giving birth to me. They were friends, he probably figured it could blossom into romantic love and he could try to forget about Lyana since she was Robert’s.”</p><p>        Grey Wind whined and Enith appreciated the little responses he gave. It made her feel less insane. </p><p>        “I’m glad you agree with me. My siblings are dead too, the Lannisters killed them. The Lannisters seem to kill everything we love don’t they? Not a good bone comes from that house— not as long as Tywin influences them. Maybe we should go to Dorne?”</p><p>        Grey Wind stopped and looked at the Targaryen. She scratched behind his ear. </p><p>        “I know it is further south than King’s Landing and it’s really hot but it would be safe. Prince Oberyn would probably welcome us, we share a tragedy together. My father makes us kin. Is it too hot for you? Would you at least consider? It isn’t like we are going to make it to Dorne in a matter of days, we’d be lucky to get out the wood in that time.” </p><p>        Grey Wind snorted what Enith hoped was a consideration to think about Dorne and the two continued going. Grey Wind abruptly stopped again and pointed his snout in the other direction. </p><p>        “North? You want to go North? Grey Wind, Winterfell is gone. It has been ta—”</p><p>        His whining cut her off. </p><p>        “It is gone! We ca— you don’t want to go to Winterfell… you want to go to The Wall. Jon is at Castle Black, and Maester Aemon. Maybe we should go, but it’s just as dangerous. Lots of enemies could catch us. How about we try to get better first and then we can decide on Castle Black or Dorne, agreed?”</p><p>        Grey Wind dipped his head and pawed once at the ground. They kept going, jumping at every noise that couldn’t be immediately identified. Hours later and Enith tripped causing the dire wolf with her to emit a high pitched noise. She assured him that she was okay— the wolf not seeming to believe her. </p><p>        “I’m fine, I’m fine. I promise you.” </p><p>        Grey Wind shoved his muzzle under Enith's arm until the woman was half leaning on him. She scratched at his fur and let him become a crutch of sorts as she limped. Night fell and they were still in the woods, starting to feel like they would never escape. </p><hr/><p>        Various banners dropped from the ceiling. Slowly each banner caught on fire and turned to ash. Only a few remained, burnt but not ash. Their sigils could still be made out. Enith reached to touch it. The Stark banner, the banner of the Arryans in the Vale, the Targaryen banner. Her head tilted as she watched ice crystals form on the flags that were on fire only moments ago. Her breath could be seen and she shivered. The whole room had become cold, colder than even the darkest night in Winterfell. </p><p>        Scratching on Enith's forehead, made her swipe a hand at herself— eyes still closed but the dream of banners now gone. She could barely move her hand. She and Grey Wind were in the forest. The two of them had stayed in the forest for weeks. Grey Wind barely had food and so did she. Both eating just enough to live. It was becoming a living nightmare, Enith was already decently far along when they first started heading to the Twins for the Frey Wedding. By the time they had reached the Twins, it was easy to see how pregnant she was. Weeks in the forest meant days closer to giving birth. </p><p>        Her forehead felt hot and she swiped at it again, this time feeling something scaly. It took effort to open her eyes but finally she did, almost scooting back at the sight in front of her. Shadow had gotten bigger and was staring right at her. It had only been weeks, she wasn’t huge but was now the size of Godswood when he died. Enith couldn’t look, there was no mirror in the forest, but she was positive the roots of her hair were now white as well since Shadow blew fire to try and wake her. The black dye was practically just streaks now. </p><p>        Shadow dropped the sheep in her mouth at their feet. Grey Wind lifted his head. Both Grey Wind and Shadow made work of tearing the animal apart. Shadow blew a gentle fire until the bits of sheep were cooked. Grey Wind pushed a piece towards Enith— neither animal would eat until the woman took the first bite. When they were satisfied that she was fed, they began to eat as well. Enith reached out and rubbed Shadow. </p><p>        “You came back.”</p><p>        She puffed smoke from her nose as if offended her owner would insinuate she would ever truly leave them. Enith smiled and took another bite of food. </p><p>        “Winter is coming,” she told the two creatures. </p><p>        “I had another dream. Winter is coming and we need to be out of the woods and in a house. Everyone but Robb is still alive, we just need to find them. Jon is at the wall… the Vale… Catelyn’s sister is there, Arya must be there as well. That’s where she has to be or maybe Sansa, and Rickon, Bran. Or Dragonstone. Stannis’ army must be marching soon, from Dragonstone we could go to Essos. I think I have family there.” </p><p>        Both animals gave passive responses. It didn’t seem they cared anymore at her decision. They would follow wherever Enith went— Grey Wind didn’t even whine at the mention of going south. They all wanted the same thing. Safety. </p><p>        “But first, I need an inn or at least a farm. Somewhere to rest until I give birth.” </p><p>        That made both of the animals snap their heads up like they suddenly remembered she was carrying a child. Shadow led the way and Enith and Grey Wind— having not had luck for weeks in getting out of the forest— followed her. </p><p>        It was a mix of flying and walking for the dragon. Enith was pleased that she and Grey Wind had recovered rather well. Not fast enough for Shadow’s liking but it was because the two were weak from nutrition not from wounds. Shadow had become the primary hunter, able to leave the woods. </p><p>        Enith was able to warg into her for longer now that she felt better. A few times the Targaryen had attempted warging into Grey Wind but it wasn’t happening. She thought she got close once but, never reached that space again. Like before with Grey Wind, Enith talked to him and Shadow about her dreams and other things. </p><p>        “Have you two ever heard of a white walker? Years ago Lord Stark killed a deserter. He said things I thought were absolutely ridiculous about white walkers and the dead arising. I’ve been dreaming lately of the cold, scary blue eyes, and nightmare of stories we used to tell the children of Winterfell. It makes me worried.” </p><p>        The woods became field land. Shadow pulled away, sticking to the few trees and wooded area. It was dangerous for a dragon to still be spotted. It was dangerous for a dire wolf too but that was a chance they would have to take. Enith spotted a farmer— keen eyes still working. </p><p>        With a new vigor, she and Grey Wind started towards the man. He lifted his head from work and yelled something. Their feet slowed for a moment, worried that maybe he was an enemy and the two had been too eager at seeing another person. But instead, a woman and some children appeared. </p><p>        The children ran to them, stopping when they saw Grey Wind. Their faces were a mix of awe and horror. Enith scooped up the younger ones as best as she could and placed them on Grey Wind’s back, enjoying the delighted shouts that came from them. The older one helped her walk— they held out an arm and escorted her down. The farmer’s family greeted the woman and asked if she had been fed. Enith entered the house, face dropping when she spotted the large sword over the mantle. The older boy who escorted her chuckled. </p><p>        “We won’t hurt you. Used to be a soldier, fought under Karstark banners but I’m back for my parents. We only know allegiance to the just ruler.” </p><p>        “It’s a shame what they did to your family,” the woman said. </p><p>        “How—”</p><p>        “The large wolf is hard to ignore.” </p><p>        Enith chuckled. “This is Grey Wind.” </p><p>        “The King in the North’s wolf? But they said they sewed his wolf’s head onto his body.” </p><p>        “Darren!” His father scolded. </p><p>        Enith almost collapsed, the old woman rushing to help her. Tears that hadn’t been shed in weeks threatened to release themselves. </p><p>        “What did they do to Robb?” </p><p>        “The Frey beheaded him and they… sewed a direwolf’s head onto his body, parading it around. I’m sorry, I thought you knew.” </p><p>        “The wolf was mine.” </p><p>        “Lady Snow…”</p><p>        The name made Enith's head snap up. It had been so long since she heard that name. </p><p>        “Stark,” she whispered. </p><p>        “The marriage had already happened?” the woman asked. </p><p>        Enith gave her a somber nod. “It was small. We were going to have a bigger one back in Winterfell.”</p><p>        “If you don’t mind me asking… is that his—”</p><p>        “Child? Yes.” </p><p>        The man made a noise of disapproval. “They killed a man and left his pregnant wife to die. It’s not right, you don’t kill a guest you’ve invited into your home.” </p><p>        The word home made the weak dam holding Enith's tears back just collapse. She tried to apologize through tears, the family having none of that and assuring her it was fine. She blubbered about having no home to go to anymore, unsure of where the other Stark siblings were. The young girl— the youngest looking of her siblings— placed a hand on Enith's stomach. </p><p>        “We can be your home.” She looked back at her parents. “For now?” </p><p>        The farmers nodded. “You can stay as long as you need. I’m afraid we’re not as fancy as you’re used to, Lady Stark.”</p><p>        A teary, choked out laugh came from the young woman's throat. “I’ve been in the forest for months. This is a palace, it’s even better than King’s Landing.” </p><p>        That made the family smile. Enith's face morphed into one of pain and the woman was by her side in an instant. She looked at the floor and back up at them. </p><p>        “The baby,” she whispered before being rushed into a room with a bed. </p><hr/><p>        Eddard Targaryen Stark was a healthy baby. A pleasant surprise when the months before his birth had been so tough on Enith. The family she was now staying with couldn’t get enough of the baby. Whenever Enith helped tend the field, one of the children inside was holding Eddard. </p><p>        They had already started calling him Ned and Little Lord Stark. That brought a smile to Enith's face every time she heard it. What stopped her smiles was whenever she focused on the top of his head. Ned still had newborn hair but she could already see in between the black was a streak of white hair. </p><p>        The family hadn’t said anything about her hair, Targaryen white was so pale it could’ve been mistaken for the white of old age. Lots of soldiers, young, came back from battle with hair streaked white from stress and fear. All Enith had experienced since Ned’s beheading was stress and fear. All those events were her flimsy excuse to white curls streaked with black. But baby Ned, it would become obvious. </p><p>        She would eventually have to tell the family she was with. They still hadn’t seen Shadow. Enith made a point to visit her every day where she stayed in the forest. Shadow was careful. Whenever Enith warged into her, she could see that. She stuck to flying super high out of sight if she was going far. Soon she too would be too big to hide from the family. </p><p>        Enith was nursing Eddard when the eldest boy, Darren, entered. His mother, Fryda, and younger brother, Nestar, were with him. Darren placed a fur cloak in the woman's lap. Her fingers traced the hard silver clasps shaped like wolves’ heads. She looked down and looked up at the boy. </p><p>        “It’s King Stark’s. They’ve been selling Northern things for months now, Lord Walder finally decided to part with it. Roose Bolton had no desire to wear it.” </p><p>        Fryda and Nestar presented Enith with other gifts. Her bow and arrow as well as Robb’s sword. She placed a hand on Nestar’s cheek. </p><p>        “How much did this cost you all? You did not have to do this.” </p><p>        “We did,” Fryda said. “They are yours. Those men who take it as their own have no honor, no shame.” </p><p>        “I will pay you back.”</p><p>        “Nonsense. You work here for nothing, saving us hours of tilling.” </p><p>        “Eddard and I are two more mouths to feed. We’re lucky that Grey Wind can hunt for his own.” </p><p>        “Little Lord is not eating us out of house and home, neither are you. Take the gifts.” </p><p>        “I can never thank you enough. One day, I will. When Eddard is a bit bigger, I’ll go and come back with more than you could imagine. There’s riches to spare in a few places I know, I just have to be smart in getting them.” </p><p>        “In Winterfell?” Nestar asked. </p><p>        “Winterfell, King’s Landing, more.”</p><p>        “Like Old Valyria?” Darren asked. </p><p>        Enith's eyes went wide and he laughed. “I was one of the men at the wedding, my Queen. Right behind Lord Karstark, I wasn’t sure if you remembered me.” </p><p>        “I’m sorry for not recognizing your face. Why did you not say something sooner?”</p><p>        “You seemed like you didn’t want many to know.” </p><p>        “Know what?” His father, Waylar, entered with the youngest two— both girls, Kylis and Rosyn. </p><p>        Enith looked at Darren who nodded at her. With the whole family present, she cleared her throat to speak. </p><p>        “Before I married Robb my last name wasn’t Snow, it was Targaryen.”</p><p>        It was silent for a moment. Grey Wind, who had been curled by the fire, raised up. He was ready to defend Enith and Eddard— even from the children. Kylis ran to the window, confusing them for a moment. She looked out excitedly and then back to Enith. </p><p>        “Do you have a dragon?” </p><p>        The Targaryen warged into Shadow and called her home. The thump of a dragon made the whole family gasp. They ran outside to see the large creature. Before Enith could yell at the children to be careful, they had already reached Shadow. The woman was prepared to warg into her again to keep her docile. But she let them pet her and try to climb her wings. Darren, Fryda, and Waylar stayed behind next to Enith. Adults always found a dragon terrifying. Slowly, with assurance from the Targaryen, they approached Shadow as well. </p><p>        “All my life,” Fryda started. “I never thought I’d see a dragon, let alone pet one.”</p><p>        “The Queen of the Seven Kingdoms is back and a her little prince,” Darren said as he pet Shadow. </p><p>        Enith shook her head as she rocked the baby. “Not anymore, isn’t that right, Eddard? That is not us.” </p><p>        The family looked at her— Darren, Fryda, and Waylar sharing a look. None of them said anything but when back to petting the dragon. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>        Crows pecked at the ground around a pyre. Enith was seated far away, on the steps of one of the buildings, watching. The crows pecked for food and paid no mind to the man tied up on the pyre. As if by magic, the pyre lit itself. The man screamed as he burned— the crows still paying him no mind. One crow raised their head and flew up, striking their beak against the man’s chest. He stopped screaming in an instant and the crow seemed satisfied to have put the man out of his misery. </p><p>        Enith awoke before Eddard, a luxury she was afforded sometimes now that he was no longer a newborn. He would be fine for a few moments while his mother washed up and emptied the chamber pot in the bathroom. Like suspected, when she entered the room again little Eddard was sound asleep. Enith finished getting dressed before gently picking him up. </p><p>        He started to stir and eventually opened his eyes to greet Enith with a string of babbles. She rubbed at his hair, black with a noticeable white streak at the front on one side. The two of them made their way out of the farmhouse and to the back of it. Kneeling down, Enith scratched behind Grey Wind’s ear— the dire wolf waking up immediately. He stood up and, with a nod of Enith's head, stalked towards the forest to hunt. </p><p>        Shadow arrived mere moments later, bigger than ever. Enith wasn't sure if she was still growing or not. Not that it mattered much anymore— she was clearly big enough to ride now. Although the young master wasn't sure if she was ready to try just yet. Eddard reached out to pet the large creature. Enith brought him even closer until his tiny hands could touch Shadow’s snout. She patted Shadow as well. </p><p>        “Go, not too far. And return to the woods before it is night.” </p><p>        A puff of smoke blew from her nose and she took flight. Enith's neck craned back as she watched until the dragon was no longer in her sight. Satisfied that both their animals were taken care of, Enith and Eddard headed back inside where the rest of the farm family was now awake. Fryda already had bowls of porridge out— everyone eating. Kylis played with Eddard who sat in his mother's lap as they all ate. She insisted that she could eat and feed him at the same time so Enith let her. </p><p>        “Does the market nearby sell clothing dye?” Enith asked. </p><p>        Fryda and Waylar looked from their bowls. Fryda finished swallowing her bite to speak. </p><p>        “Not this one but the next one over, not much longer of a ride. What do you need dye for, Your Grace?”</p><p>        “Please, I am not a queen, simply Enith. I’m going to dye my hair once more.”</p><p>        “But it is such a lovely color.”</p><p>        “It marks me a Targaryen and puts you all in danger if I am spotted. It is safer if I am a Stark… a Snow. I spent my childhood that way, it is time to return to that once again. For you all and for Eddard.” </p><p>        Darren stood from the table, announcing that he would ride out at once to bring her the dye before the night came around. The table was silent. Ever since Enith revealed Shadow to them, they noticed a change. </p><p>        She didn’t leave the farm or want Eddard to go very far from her sights with one of them. She hadn’t tried on Robb’s cloak since it was presented to her. Touching his sword or her bow and arrows wasn’t even a thought that had crossed Enith's mind. It didn’t occur to them until the words left her mouth that everything she did was to protect them. Because Enith was right. In the current state of Westeros, Snow was the safest thing she could be. </p><p>        “What story do you want to hear?” Enith asked Eddard. </p><p>        “Da-da,” the baby babbled. “Ma-ma.” </p><p>        “Which one?”</p><p>        Eddard babbled the same two words. The woman laughed and lifted the baby in the air. </p><p>        “Both? A story about both of us… Robb was my first kiss. Not at his army camp, at Winterfell in the crypts. We were ten perhaps, eleven? Well, I don’t think we were much older than Bran before we left for King’s Landing.” </p><p>        She set Eddard down on the bed and let him crawl around. Pulling out a sewing kit, Enith began to mend her dresses as well as the dresses of Kylis and Rosyn. Laughing, she continued the story as she pulled the needle through the fabric. </p><p>        “Catelyn and Ned would have had a fit if they had found out. It’s improper, you know. You’ll learn all about the rules of lords and ladies when you’re older but it was improper. He dragged me down there to see the statue of his aunt and ask me about my father without anyone overhearing. It was a small kiss and then I ran. The whole memory was rather ridiculous!” </p><p>        As Enith finished sewing, Darren came back with the bottle of dye. It looked to be the same used in Winterfell— good enough to cover her hair. She soaked the curls until not an ounce of white could be seen. Half of her wanted to color the streak on Eddard’s head, the other half couldn’t fathom erasing the Targaryen side of him. In the end, safety or maybe her own cowardice won out and Enith covered the streak until they both had black hair. </p><p>        Grey Wind scratched at the house to let them know he was back. The wolf settled and Enith warged into Shadow, seeing she had made it back as well. That was the routine. Wake up, let the animals go, tend to small tasks, teach Eddard, make sure the animals are safe, and fall asleep. Now with black hair, Enith was able to accompany the family on small trips to the market. No one paid her any mind, a few looks lingered on her skin until they assumed she was originally Dornish and moved on. She and Darren were riding back from selling the last of the produce harvested from the farm. </p><p>        “The days will be free now,” Darren muttered. “Lady Snow?” </p><p>        Enith had stopped keeping conversation, looking out at the land before them. Suddenly, she turned the horse around. Darren quickly pulled on the reins of his horse and rode up next to her. Enith pointed down the path, the young man squinted but could see nothing. He only could see hills. </p><p>        “What are we looking at?”</p><p>        “This path is the Kingsroad, just follow the long trail and you’d be in King’s Landing. Past that, Dorne, of course you have to go through Highgarden first. If you sail from either Dorne or take the Narrow Sea from King’s Landing, you reach old Valyria.”</p><p>        “Where your ancestors are from? Isn’t it ruined? I heard a colony of stonemen live there now.” </p><p>        “In the ruins closer to the ground. High up in the mountains, you need a dragon to reach. Or perhaps be an expert climber. That is where Eddard and I are going.”</p><p>        “What?” Darren looked at Enith but the woman was still staring out at the landscape. “Lady Snow—”</p><p>        “The people in the marketplace starve. Your family barely makes enough to coin to survive and winter is coming. False kings fight and for what? Claim to a chair and rule over people they do not take care of. The bastard Tommen and his mother Cersei, the traitorous Freys and Boltons, the emboldened Greyjoys, the false king Joffrey, the usurper Robert Baratheon and his want to be usurper brother Stannis. What do they all have in common, Darren?”</p><p>        The young man thought for a minute. “They just want power? They’ve never been common?”</p><p>        Enith smiled at his answers. </p><p>        “They are not worthy to rule, sitting on a pile of lies that make them think they have a birthright. Aegon Targaryen created the realm that they fight to rule so hard. If anyone was to challenge him it would be the brave Starks or the Martells of Dorne, the only houses to bow down through marriage.” </p><p>        “Isn’t your mother of Dorne?”</p><p>        “And my child a Stark. I was raised by one, married to another. The birthright, all of them, lay with me and little Eddard. I had a dream last night, Darren. Two more usurpers will come. One living that will claim to be a prince promised, three rulers fighting amongst themselves for the Iron Throne.” </p><p>        Enith breathed in the air around them. </p><p>        “What of the other?” Darren asked.</p><p>        “Winter is coming.”</p><p>        “The cold?”</p><p>        “The dead. Men made of ice and magic lead them. A Night King at the helm.”</p><p>        “The dead?”</p><p>        “The Night King wants us to join his army but the world of the living is not his. Fake sovereigns who want nothing more than to sit on an uncomfortable throne will let him win. I will not watch the Seven Kingdoms be handed to such an evil.” </p><p>        “But then why would you leave the Seven Kingdoms?”</p><p>        “To learn. I know how to talk like a ruler but I don’t know how to fight like one. I do not yet command… I told Robb once, the reason he was accepted as King in the North was because he inspired, commanded trust and fear. I have love from those that remember, like you. But I don’t have trust and I don’t have fear. These men are not afraid that I will enforce justice and they cannot put their faith in me to keep them safe from the dead. So I will learn.”</p><p>        “How? You said Valyria was ruined.”</p><p>        “Magic still lives there, ghosts walk amongst the city and the great conquerors have ways I must learn. I’m taking Eddard and we are going to Old Valyria and when I return I will take my rightful place and end this Night King.” </p><p>        Enith commanded the horse to head back to the farm. Her first follower, Darren, smiling as he rode behind Enith. She warged into Shadow and called her to the field, the dragon already ready when they arrived. The family all stood outside, waiting for Enith and Darren. Fryda handed the woman a large sack filled with supplies. She took the reins from around the horse and used it to tie the sack to Shadow’s leg. Enith looked in the sack to see Robb’s cloak. Pulling it out, she refolded it and handed it to little Rosyn. </p><p>        “It’s hot where I’m going. Will you hold onto that until I get back?” </p><p>        Rosyn nodded and gave her a hug. Her arrows and bow were in the sack but Robb’s sword was tied around Enith's waist. With great care, she swaddled Eddard. Enith wrapped more cloth around herself to make a cradle for him and keep him wrapped to her chest. She checked over and over that he was secure— not willing to risk anything. </p><p>        Enith climbed onto Shadow. Unlike Grey Wind, there was no fur and that frightened Enith a bit as she grabbed onto her horns. Shadow rose into the air, not terribly high but just barely off of the ground. With some reluctance from the dire wolf, Grey Wind allowed himself to be scooped up in Shadow back claws. Enith bent her head to the family on the ground. </p><p>        “I will see you again,” she promised. </p><p>        “We will be waiting, Lady Snow,” Waylar said. </p><p>        She smiled and patted Shadow. <strong>“Sorves.” </strong></p><p>        With that, the dragon was off. It took miles before Enith could open her eyes, used to the wind. She looked down to see Eddard asleep, a little spit of drool left his mouth. It made her laugh. He was of Targaryen blood alright, finding comfort in the clouds. </p><p>        “Grey Wind!” </p><p>        A short bark barely reached the woman's ear due to the wind from Shadow’s wings. But she heard the wolf and that was all she needed to make sure he was okay. Even for a dragon, it was impossible to make it to Old Valyria in a single day. When the light of the sun could no longer be seen, Shadow stopped. Gently flapping above the ground so as to let Grey Wind drop into the sand, Shadow had made it to Dragonstone. </p><p>        As soon as Enith untied the sack from her leg, the dragon took off again. Enith knew she would be back. She was just hunting for something to eat for her and Grey Wind. The dire wolf probably would have gone with her, but after spending more time off the ground than he ever thought he would Grey Wind was tired and his legs had gone a bit numb.</p><p>        Enith took Eddard out of the wrap, still holding onto him. The old castle of the Targaryens was dusty, quite a shock for her considering Stannis had been camping there before moving. She thought it would have a bit more life to it. Honestly it looked like it hadn’t been touched since her ancestors first left the island for King’s Landing. Once inside, she set Eddard down and let him crawl around. </p><p>        Dragonstone was the woman's home but it didn’t feel as such. Enith didn’t realize how much the North had affected her. King’s Landing was a decent place to live but Winterfell was the most comfortable. The Targaryens established King’s Landing because it was the most central place but still south enough to be warm. She considered potentially leaving it when she came to rule the Seven Kingdoms. Winterfell wasn’t that far away with a dragon. Weeks would turn into days and Enith could easily be there for her people. But the same argument could be said for why she should stay in King’s Landing. She could quickly visit Winterfell. </p><p>        Shadow came back with dinner for her and Grey Wind. They didn’t go far into the castle, staying in the foyer. The four of them were a tangle, Eddard safe in Enith's arms. It was warm between the dragon and the dire wolf. She and Eddard were content to sleep. </p><hr/><p>        A snarling dog stalked towards a girl with red hair. The girl seemed frightened. Enith wasn't sure, only being able to see her from the back. But she was shaking and pleading. The girl backed up but was pushed towards the dog by a large presence— the only thing that could be made out on the figure was a silver sparrow pin. </p><p>        The dog kneeled like it would be passive but the girl’s hand was still shaking as she reached out to it. Before more could happen, the figures faded to black and Enith was suddenly standing in the courtyard of Castle Black. The pyre was back and a stag walked across it, leaving ash behind wherever its hooves touched. </p><p>        “Lord Crow!” someone called. </p><p>        The woman turned to see Jon in furs of black, a shining sword at his side. Jon smiled before frowning as the man, a tall and round man Enith had never seen before, approached. </p><p>        “Maester Aemon is near death.”</p><p>        Jon nodded and walked away with the man. Fire was left behind with each step he took as they entered the door to the room that Maester Aemon was being held in. Aemon turned his head and Enith could have sworn his eyes, despite being blind, were focused right on her. Jon turned his head as well and the entire room burst in flames before going dark. </p><p>        Enith held her head as she woke up. Aemon Targaryen was dead or dying, the last of her kin. Almost the last but shee still didn’t know who the mysterious Targaryen in Essos was. Or if they were even in Essos or still alive. That was an assumption from her first dream when she was still bad at interpreting them. </p><p>        After Robb’s death— one that she still blamed herself for— Enith had become determined to understand what the premonitions meant. Whether she was correct or not was still to be seen but she no longer ignored her dreams. Even if there was nothing she could do about them, lately most dreams seemed to be about others far away, Enith still paid attention to every dream. </p><p>        Shadow, Grey Wind, and Eddard woke up slowly. Eddard was the only one who needed breakfast. Enith fished around the sack and found a tiny burlap bag of fruit as well as some wooden utensils. Getting up from the floor, she walked further into the foyer until she found a rock the size of a hand. Enith took the rock and returned to where Grey Wind and Shadow were— choosing to lean against the large dragon. </p><p>        Eddard giggled as his mother repeatedly hit the burlap bag with the rock. When it felt like mush, Enith opened the bag and fished some out with the wooden spoon. Eddard gladly ate the mushed up fruit. He was burped and cleaned in the water around the island— the bag of fruit was washed out as well. When Eddard’s needs were met, it was time to finish the journey. </p><p>        Riding Shadow was more comfortable the second time. The Targaryen already felt less afraid— the same couldn’t be said for poor Grey Wind who would need longer to adjust. The dragon continued to fly until the strangely familiar ruins of Valyria appeared in the distance. Enith had dreamed it accurately despite never seeing it until today. </p><p>        To Grey Wind’s luck, there was forestry. Not nearly as expansive as on Westeros but a semblance of home for the dire wolf. They landed in what could easily be identified as Valyria’s citadel. It appeared to be connected to the palace ruins by a rickety bridge. Shadow would be used to get around most of the palace just for safety reasons. </p><p>        The citadel appeared to be the least ruined place, probably because it was the shortest building. Enith assumed all the taller towers got hit first by the Doom and the citadel received the backend of damage. She decided it would be the place they stayed. Shadow and Grey Wind left to explore— Grey Wind checking the tiny forest and Shadow flying to who knows where. Enith removed her son from the wrap and propped him up on her hip, walking towards the hole that once held the door to the citadel.</p><p>        “Come on Little Lord Stark, we have a lot of work to do.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>The almost three years spent in Old Valyria:</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>        Seven sparrows took flight. People in the streets ran from them as they attempted to attack. Pecking at anything in sight, the birds didn’t cease in their assaults. As if possessed, all at once the birds stopped. They began to caw in distress until green bile was coughed up from their beaks. The green ran through the streets, getting caught in the cracks of the cobblestone.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>        Eddard’s crying woke Enith up. She was up in an instant as were Grey Wind and Shadow. Cooing to calm the baby down, Enith grabbed the little bit of fruit left and mushed it like before. The four of them had slept in the entrance way of the citadel that night after having done some initial looking around. Eddard grabbed at the wooden spoon and Enith let him have it. The baby seemed determined to feed himself. Lots missed his mouth but he whined when Enith tried to take the spoon away. </p><p>        “You’re just as stubborn as your father. But Robb listened to me, you know.” </p><p>        That didn’t move Eddard to give her the spoon. Instead, he squealed in delight and banged the spoon against his mother's leg a few times. He finished eating and she cleaned him up. Shadow and Grey Wind left again, not that Enith minded. It was good they felt free to explore, that’s what she and Eddard intended to do. Enith wanted to explore the citadel more but finding supplies was more important. Some of the buildings were covered in layers of ash, others fairly pristine despite the catastrophe. </p><p>        She imagined furniture and other supplies would still be there though. Eddard needed a small crib of his own and they needed blankets so Grey Wind and Shadow wouldn’t feel forced to wrap around the two of them at night. When it came to food, Enith realized that would not be much of a problem. Shadow could fly out to get sheep and other animals from wherever she flew off to. Birds, hares, and climbing goats for Grey Wind existed in the forest. The trees scattered about that weren’t a part of the forestry grew fruit. Wild vegetables could probably be found somewhere and the waters below held fish— Enith would just have to learn how to fish. </p><p>        With Eddard propped on a hip, Enith finally followed her animals out of the citadel entrance. The first bridge connecting buildings was to their left. The building it led to seemed larger than life with two large dragon statues at the entrance. The palace, with a doubt, that’s what it was. Enith approached the bridge. </p><p>        It looked to be in good condition but looks could be deceiving. She did not come all the way to Old Valyria just to die by cliff fall. The woman looked around to see a chunk of dragonglass that was almost the size of Eddard— harder than glass but the same clear with a green tint as some ale bottles, the dragonglass was part of the debris that flew from volcanoes during the Doom. </p><p>        Enith tossed the glass once in her hand before throwing it across the bridge. When nothing happened, she began to walk across. Every time Enith reached the glass she would throw it again. They were only maybe one or two tosses away. The dragonglass glided across the bridge and suddenly vanished. Enith waited but never heard the splash of it landing in water, confirming how high up they actually were. Carefully, she walked to the spot where it had fallen. There was a small gap before the ground in front of the palace. It was jumpable. Covering Eddard’s eyes with her hand, Enith lept. </p><p>        The dragon statues were even larger up close. Unlike the citadel, the doors were still intact. The dragon statue to the right was not— one of the wings was broken off. Enith pushed on the doors and they easily opened. It didn’t appear anything was locked. Eddard squirmed in his mother's arms. She set him down and held both of his hands as he tried to walk, forcing Enith to bend over in an awkward position as he toddled forward. </p><p>        She remembered when all the younger Stark siblings were babies. Especially Arya, Bran, and Rickon who were born when Enith had become old enough to want to help take care of them. It had taken Rickon and Arya very long to walk. Bran was fairly fast— according to Maester Luwin, the quickest baby he had ever seen. From the looks of it, Eddard might end up like Bran. His steps were fairly certain and Enith anticipated letting him be able to walk on his own before she left Valyria. Or at least only have to hold one of his hands instead of both. </p><p>        The little lord was rising up to his nickname as he dictated where the two of them would go first in the palace. He moved into the heart of the palace. Enith looked around as she held onto him and followed. It was so similar yet so different to Westeros. The Realm had so much to learn from. Enith loved the high windows of the place. Eddard led them into the throne room— the overwhelming chair staring then down. It was covered in ash, a chunk of volcanic rock sitting in it. When she looked up, Enith could see a hole in the ceiling. </p><p>        So far, most things were covered in dragonglass or ash. Not many large rocks and Enith began to think the Doom was less about boulders and more about magic. The ash must have done something to them. Whatever it was, she wouldn’t know. The winds had blown away many layers of ash and she suspected skeletons broke down and were blown away with it. </p><p>        Enith and Eddard stopped when a pale figure sat on the rock in the chair. A ghost. She stepped down from the chair, pushing her crown back up as she did. The Targaryen woman was as stiff as wood when she approached. The ghost circled her a couple times before stopping in front with a large smile. </p><p>        “That dye can’t hide you from the eyes of spirits. A Targaryen has returned.” </p><p>        “Do I know you?”</p><p>        “I would hope not, otherwise you look very well for your age,” the ghost laughed. “Your House wasn’t the strongest here. But they had the best dragons, always Hand to the King or Queen. Now you rule your own across the Narrow Sea.” </p><p>        “I don’t yet.”</p><p>        “But you plan to?”</p><p>        She knelt down to reach out at Eddard. Enith thought her son would cry but instead he simply stared at the ghost. She ran a hand through his loose curls— his hair was more like Robb’s. She was surprised to see that a ghost could physically touch him. </p><p>        “He is not just Targaryen… neither are you.”</p><p>        “His father hailed from North of Westeros, a descendant of First Men— he is a Stark before he is of my line. My father is a Targaryen, my mother from Dorne but her father from the island of Naath.” </p><p>        “So your mother was a bastard?”</p><p>        “I don’t know, it’s unclear if my grandparents married. Dorne has interesting concepts about what constitutes a bastard.” </p><p>        The women both turned their heads at the screeching outside. Enith's dragon had come, for once without the woman calling to her. Shadow entered the building with ease— the buildings of Valyria meant to be big enough for some dragons to enter. Her claws clicked against the stone and her tails moved ash and dust as she walked in. She bent her head to be by Enith, staring the ghost down with smoke constantly pouring from her nose and her eyes like slits. </p><p>        “I’m sorry, I’ve never seen her behave like this before.”</p><p>        “Dragons are not fans of the dead realm.” </p><p>        “Shadow, calm yourself.” </p><p>        “Shadow?” the ghost asked. </p><p>        “Yes, I named her that because… because she’s black like a night’s shadow.” </p><p>        The dragon’s eyes got narrower as the ghost reached out a hand to touch Enith's cheek instead.</p><p>        “Azor Ahai,” she whispered. </p><p>        “I’m sorry?”</p><p>        “Dragons came from a land on the outskirts of Essos in a city called Asshai. They were tamed by people so ancient we don’t have a name. The city, its people, and everything there was known as the Shadow. They had stories, the same story that has spread through the known world of a hero with a hero’s sword. That hero saved the world once and R’hollar will rebirth them again so they may lead a great number into battle and stop the Dark Night once more…”</p><p>        “The Night King,” Enith muttered, understanding more about her own dreams. “Winter is coming.”</p><p>        “Cold follows the Dark Night wherever it goes.” </p><p>        “That’s a saying in Westeros. The Starks have said it since before time itself, perhaps the first men knew. A lesser known phrase meant to warn.”</p><p>        “Many Houses try to forget the cold that came, others keep sayings to ensure their descendants know what is coming.” </p><p>        “My House has one, it was made after they left Valyria. The dragon has three heads.” </p><p>        “There are three living Targaryens by birth, one who has connection to all continents of the known world. With a living shadow behind her.” The woman bent the knee. “Azor Ahai, I am staring at the princess promised.”</p><p>        The ghost faded as the wind blew. Shadow puffed out more smoke before snaking into another area of the castle. Enith and Eddard moved to the staircase near. Her heart dropped and a shrill gasp left her mouth when Eddard stepped on the first step and almost fell through the weak spot— lucky Enith was holding onto both of his arms. She quickly scooped him up and held a hand to her heart, laughing at the near heart attack. Enith cradled his head, pressing kisses to him. </p><p>        “Mama will take the stairs. Okay, Ned?” </p><p>        She tapped her foot along the first step. There were no more weak spots on it. With each step, she tested it and punched her foot through the weak spots so as to already have the holes marked out. When she reached the top, she spotted a doll. Gently picking it up, Enith examined it and gave it to Eddard. People had been in the middle of their daily lives when the Doom hit, they barely had time to flee— the ones that could. Peering into the first room, she saw it belonged to children. </p><p>        “Look, Eddard!” </p><p>        The woman set the boy down in a little wagon. The rest of the day was spent gathering supplies from the palace and placing them in the wagon. Enith cleared stiff sheets off of beds and took little toys for Eddard. Books left on the nightstands of adult rooms she also took with her. </p><p>        It took a minute when they reached the bridge to cross. All the stuff from the wagon had to be thrown over to the other side, then the actual wagon itself. After she leapt with Eddard back across, Enith had to load everything up again and then could take a stroll home. Grey Wind greeted them with a rabbit in his mouth. Enith set Eddard down by the wolf who began to eat his meal. </p><p>        “Watch him, Grey Wind. Shadow!”</p><p>        She appeared within moments. Enith took a lined basket for water collection as well as the stiff sheets and mounted her dragon. </p><p>        “We will be right back.”</p><p>        Shadow dove, barely stopping before hitting the water. Enith threw the sheets in front of her for Shadow to catch. Grabbing them in her mouth, she dipped the sheets in the water over and over again. The woman gasped when the wet sheets hit her, suspecting that Shadow did that as payback for having her do chores. Shadow flew over to somewhere she must have been exploring earlier— a large waterfall pouring from one of the cliffs. It was large but calm, so smooth it almost looked like it wasn’t moving. Enith stuck out the basket until it was full of water. </p><p>        Eddard and Grey Wind hadn’t moved from where Enith and Shadow had left them. The only difference was the rabbit Grey Wind had been gnawing on was now just bone. The woman poured some of the water into another basket she had collected and pushed it towards Grey Wind. The sheets wouldn’t be usable that night so she threw them over some tree branches to dry off. Looking around at the ruins, Enith could see how beautiful Valyria once was. That beauty she wanted to bring to Westeros— she would bring to Westeros.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>        A boat sailed away through water that was almost ice. A man that looked like Jon watched with fear on his face. There were a few boats, not just his, full of people. They were in furs but not Northerners that Enith recognized. They all looked on as ice and snow blew over the docks they had just left. Skeletal hands poked out through the snow. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>        Enith woke up and sent a prayer to the Old Gods of Winterfell to protect Jon. Jon and his friends, new subjects of the Seven Kingdoms. Satisfied with her prayer for him, Enith checked on Eddard and then went back to sleep. </p><hr/><p>        The weapons building was beautiful. Enith's fingers dusted over everything as she walked around. She stopped when her eyes landed upon various saddles. Of course the dragon riders would eventually saddle their beasts. Enith and Shadow spent a least half an hour trying on saddles until the dragon slapped the ground when discovering the one she liked— Eddard who had been wrapped in cloth on her back was happy to babble his opinions before falling asleep halfway through. </p><p>        Shadow was saddled, now easier for to ride. Enith took another saddle, wanting it mainly for the strap, and also collected all the bows and arrows she could find. She planned on creating a weapons belt to wrap around her dragon. When she returned to the citadel to get to work, Grey Wind placed his head in her lap. He watched in intrigued as she used the daggers to cut holes in the leather and took rope to try and combine the various quivers to the long belt. The arrows wouldn’t be able to stay in just like that, Enith had figured that out while she was attaching the first quiver to the belt. She had a solution or what she hoped would be one. She planned to tie lids onto the quiver out of either rabbit’s skin or sheep skin depending on if Grey Wind or Shadow hunted first. Enith would just stab the arrows through and be able to pull one out in the heat of battle without risking all the rest falling to the ground. </p><hr/><p>        Diamonds and other jewels glittered in the palace coiffers. As well as heaps of gold. It was more than enough to give back to the farmer’s family. It was enough to pay the Iron Bank who under the Baratheons were owed a lot of money by the Crown. Enith's first concern was for the family that took such good care of her and Eddard. She only took the riches for them. She would fly back later with Shadow to pay the debt to the Iron Bank.</p><hr/><p>        Grey Wind gave Enith a mix between a snort and a growl— something she assumed to be the dire wolf’s best form of a grumble. He was tired, she felt it. After every session he was tired. But Enith was determined to learn how to warg into him. The two of them clunked their heads together and Enith closed her eyes to try once more. It worked for a moment. A moment was enough, more than she had ever done before. She would keep trying until it was longer than a moment but for now it was important to let Grey Wind rest. Enith closed her eyes as well, needing a moment to recharge. </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>        It was a girl. She grabbed at her face and peeled at it off as if she was wearing a mask. Enith watched her pull through many faces. Men, women, old, young, with Northern features and with features of people from Naath and the Summer Isles until the face stopped on Robb. </em>
  </strong>
</p><hr/><p>        The fish mocked the woman. Enith was sure of it as she tried to throw another spear from the back of Shadow. Commanding her dragon to leave, she abandoned the spears and the fish and moved to old targets of the training field. Enith pushed Shadow to go as fast as she could handle while aiming arrows. She hadn’t forgotten what she was taught while in King’s Landing but on the back of a moving creature wasn’t the easiest. Enith and Shadow worked out a comfortable speed that the woman could still shoot with accuracy. </p><hr/><p>        The egg tower looked the least like Enith's dream. The architecture was the same and there was a large book in the center of the room. But there were no eggs— not even fossils. She looked at Shadow who gave her a small puff of fire in response. With a large sigh, Enith climbed onto her back and grabbed a horn— the woman decided that she wouldn’t be saddled unless it was time to fight. They returned to the ground where both Eddard and Grey Wind were asleep, the baby resting on the wolf. Enith petted Shadow. </p><p>        “Do you know where Asshai is, Shadow? Where the Jade Sea meets the Saffron Straits? There are dragon eggs there. If I tie a basket to you, will you collect some from me?” </p><p>        Shadow didn’t move and Enith knew she could take that as a yes. She did as she said and tied a basket to Shadow's leg. With a quick command to go, the dragon was off. The Targaryen warged into her to see her start of the journey. She wasn't sure when Shadow would be back— this would be the true test of how far she could warg into her. She would be back and hopefully with eggs. Eggs that they would bring back to Westeros.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>        It was Winterfell. Enith longed to be back. But it wasn’t the Winterfell she knew, it was older. Not by much but by enough that Ned and Benjen Stark were young boys nearing men. The place seemed just as lively as before. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>        “Wylis!”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>        Enith recognized the voice of Old Nan. When Enith's eyes found her, like everyone else, Nan was younger. The boy Wylis— a name Enith hadn’t heard in all her years in the North— came running. He was tall, towering over the other kids his age in the courtyard. And he had adorable chubby cheeks with brown hair. She couldn’t think of anyone that looked like him that Old Nan talked to when they were in Winterfell. Maybe this Wylis left before Ned became Warden in the North. Suddenly Wylis dropped to the ground, shaking and mumbling. Enith wanted to help and even made a move to when Enith stopped at the sight in front of her. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>        “Bran?” </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>        The boy, no longer a boy, looked at her. He seemed shocked to see Enith there. Bran opened his mouth to speak when they both turned their heads at Wylis yelling. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>        “Hold the door!” </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>        His eyes went white. Enith had years of experience to recognize what warging looked like. Hold the door became more muddled as poor Wylis shook. Whatever he was seeing through the warg was clearly affecting him. The shouts turned into a word she recognized. Hodor. She thought her ears had deceived her until she heard it again. Enith looked at the young man across from her. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p><strong><em>        “Brandon Stark, what did you do?” Enith asked in horror.</em></strong> </p><p>        Her eyes flashed open. She had weeks of pleasant dreams but that one was anything but. Grey Wind and Eddard were still asleep. It was weird with just three of them, the missing looming presence that was her dragon was becoming noticeable. With Shadow currently gone, the only places Enith could go were the citadel, the palace, and the forest. </p><p>        Grey Wind had started coming with Enith and Eddard into the palace. The young boy was able to walk for short bouts on his own but usually holding one of his mother's hands. The ghost they had seen from the first time they entered the palace occasionally greeted them— Grey Wind growling even more than Shadow did the first encounter. </p><p>        “I need a general. Someone to teach me how to fight with a sword,” Enith told her. </p><p>        She left and moments later returned with another spirit. The commander was someone she knew when they were both alive— he led the armies that fought under her. He laughed and shook his head when Enith drew her sword. The Targaryen unconvincingly re-sheathed her sword. The commander materialized a second sword, throwing it at her. She caught the spirit weapon, a chill going through her bones as she did. He gave her barely any warning before he moved towards Enith. With a shriek, Enith brought up the sword and blocked him. The general smiled as she continued to block him. </p><p>        “I thought you would be a baby with a sword. Like your son over there.”</p><p>        “I was taught to defend myself.” </p><p>        “You were? By who? This is not like the fighting of Essos.”</p><p>        “By a Kingslayer in Westeros.”</p><hr/><p>        Shadow had returned with a basket full of eggs. Like Enith's original egg, they were all grey. Covered in layers of dried ash, she wondered what colors would be revealed in good time. She had warged in and out of the dragon her whole journey. Shadow had been safe for the most part. It appeared that the Shadowlands were as populated as Valyria— when it came to people anyway. Shadow had been gone longer than anticipated. Eddard could walk on his own, he could speak sentences, was learning how to hold onto Grey Wind and ride the beast. He was almost three. </p><p>        Both Enith and Eddard had inklings of Targaryen peeking through. His white streak was back as well as the underside of Enith's hair being white as well— only the top part still black. Eddard was a perfect mix of her and Robb. He had her white streak of Targaryen hair, her eyes and her skin. But the rest of his features were all Robb including the loose curls that would be more black than brown if it wasn’t for the fact that Catelyn was a Tully and Tully red ran in the family. </p><p>        Eddard led the way into the palace, able to jump the small gap on his own. Grey Wind right behind him followed by Enith and then Shadow. When they finally reached the throne, Eddard became confused. He grabbed his mother's hand and looked at her. </p><p>        “We were following you today, Little Lord.” </p><p>        “I don’t know,” he whispered. </p><p>        Enith nodded and took the lead. Her feet carried her before she could process. It was a part of the palace she had never been down in before— every time they tried in the past, it would feel off. Old Valyria was hot but this part of the castle ran cold. Eddard clutched at her leg as they continued forward. Rocks blocked the way. The woman began to clear at them and, when she saw what her rider was doing, Shadow began to help. </p><p>        “A crypt?” </p><p>        There were statues all around the hall, small urns in front of them. Enith had only seen one other place like this. The crypts of Winterfell. Although the urns would have been boxes for bones. But a dragon nation, it seemed more appropriate to burn the bodies and keep the ashes. There were no names written anywhere, just faces that she supposed the people of Old Valyria knew. She wondered if, as Hands to the Ruler, any of her ancestors were there. She wouldn’t know— it wasn’t like Enith could identify them anyway. </p><p>        It wasn’t the statues that lined the walls that caught her interest but the one at the end of the crypt. Enith stared at what she assumed was the first king or one of the first kings, depending on how long it took to build the palace, of Valyria. He was wearing a rather simple golden crown and in his hands a large sword of Valyrian steel. The sword resembled Ned’s Ice. The statue’s stone eyes were dead. It was a crypt but no spirits lived here. Enith reached for the gold crown resting on the king’s stony head. Without much trouble, the large sword was taken from his grasp. She turned it over in her hand and watched how it glittered even in the dim crypt. </p><p>        “It’s time to go home.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>   Kylis, Nestar, and Rosyn ran at Enith as if no time had passed at all when she landed on the farm. Darren and his parents almost ran out as well but stopped when they saw Shadow. The dragon was larger than the last time they saw them. The Targaryen laughed as she slid down, extending her arms when she reached the ground so Eddard could jump down into them. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>        “Little Stark!” Waylar chirped. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>        Eddard stayed frozen in place, looking up at his mother. Enith nodded and gently pushed him forward, saying it was okay. It would be an adjustment for him. Everything would be from the cold of the North to the sights of people that weren’t ghosts. But in time he would be fine— he already seemed to be as Kylis and Rosyn fawned over him as if he was their living doll. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>        “You two look so different,” Darren said. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>        Enith reached into the bag around Shadow’s leg right leg. Pulling out riches, she handed them to Waylar and Fryda. They stared in amazement at the coins and jewels in their hands. Fryda shook her head like she couldn’t believe it was real. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>        “I told you I would pay you back in riches over for being kind to Eddard and I.”</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>        “Enith…”</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>        “Don’t try to give it back. We are family and it is a present. Consider them gifts for everyone’s name days that I missed. There is more.”</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>        “More?” Waylar asked. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>        “Shall we go inside?” </p>
  </div>
</div><div>
  <p>        She followed the family into the tiny home she hadn’t seen in forever. Rosyn brought out Robb’s cloak, assuring she kept her promise to keep it safe. With a chuckle, Enith thanked her and settled it in her lap. She took out Robb’s sword from the bag and took out her new sword— the large Valyrian one from the crypt— out of its sheath. Enith struggled a bit to pull the decorative pieces that went around the grip and pommel off of both weapons. Switching them around, the new sword now had the grip with a wolf’s head on it. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>        “That sword over your mantle, it was yours first before being Darren’s. Wasn’t it, Waylar?” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>        The man nodded. Enith attached the old decorative piece onto Robb’s sword and gestured for Darren to come over.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>        “That sword will go to Nestar if he becomes a soldier. A firstborn should have a sword of his own, one you can pass down to your own children. This sword belonged to a great man who lived and died by his honor no matter how stupid he could be sometimes. I hope it serves you as well as it served him.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>        Darren accepted with shaky hands. “Shouldn’t this be passed down to Ned? This is the King in the North’s sword.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>        “Ned and I have many things of Robb’s, we can part with a few items. And it is time for us to try and let go a bit.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>        “Is that something you can do?” Fryda asked. “Let him go.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>        The woman sighed. “No. But I cannot let his memory continue to haunt us, Robb wouldn’t want that. He would want it to mean something. I don’t have sadness when I think of him any more. I have love for him and anger for our enemies, anger I will use to be smart and destroy them.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>        Grey Wind howled outside and Enith stood up. She wrapped Robb’s cloak around her, clasping the two wolf head clasps together. The ends of her curls rubbed against the fur on the shoulders, the top black half covering any white as all her hair was down. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>        “I need you to watch Eddard. There is something I must do before we go back home.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>        Enith kissed her son on the head. “Be good for them, Little Prince. Watch over Shadow.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>        “Yes, Mama.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>        “Your Grace!” Fryda called as Enith walked out of the door, causing the woman to stop. “It is good to have you home, in Westeros.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>        The Targaryen gave her a smile. It was a strut she had when she walked to Grey Wind. The farm family watched as the large wolf sped away. The bite of the cold wind was a welcome to Enith. She suspected it was a welcome to Grey Wind as well, the dire wolf running faster than he had in three years.</p>
</div><div>
  <hr/>
  <p>        The Twins were just as grim and ugly as Enith remembered. Grey Wind stalked closer, not a body insight. The whole of the Twins was quiet, everyone beginning to retire. The woman watched a figure head down the hill. With a grin, she risked shouting. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>        “Does a girl know what she is doing?” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>        The figure turned around, thin sword at the ready. She nearly dropped it when Enith hopped off of Grey Wind and began to walk towards the other woman. Arya Stark ran full force at her, enveloping her in a hug that had so much to convey. She stepped back before giving Enith another hug as if she couldn’t believe the older woman was really in front of her. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>        “Where have… dead, I th—”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>        Enith cut her off with a laugh. “A lot has happened and a lot will come out. But you didn’t answer my first question. Does a girl know what she is doing?” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>        “This is where they killed him. Lord Walder was the start of our end.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>        “I hope you don’t mind if I join you, I’ve been meaning to talk to Lord Walder. Come, Grey Wind.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>        Arya looked at the wolf behind Enith. Another smile entertained her lips at the realization it was Grey Wind and not Godswood. A small bit of her eldest brother was still in the world. Arya stuck out her knife for Enith but she denied it, stating she didn’t need a knife to handle Walder Frey. The two walked to the Twins— Arya killing the two guards that stood watch. She slipped away and Enith let her, knowing the time would come for her to reveal herself. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>        She could hear Arya’s impression of a servant girl as she talked to Lord Walder who was demanding his dinner. Enith and Grey Wind walked the halls, the entire place holding eeriness. If she closed her eyes, she could still hear the happy sounds of a feast before it melted into screams of terror. Could still hear the sounds of the Rains of Castamere as that cello played the haunting Lannister tune, the barking of her Godswood. Her breath hitched when ghosts of Starkmen raced by. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>        Catelyn moved past as well, stopping to look at Enith with sad eyes. This was the price she paid for becoming a true ruler. Unlocking the magic of Valyria meant Enith accepted the bad with the good and that included seeing the spirits of her men that were trying to pass on and meet the gods. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>        “Beloved.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>        She heard a voice. Both Enith and Grey Wind turned— for once, the dire wolf didn’t growl at the spirit. Tears threatened when she saw Robb’s ghost. He looked as handsome as ever, just like the man who kissed her many times over at Riverrun. With a whisper of his name, Enith walked closer to him. She reached out to touch him but her fingers slipped through his hand. Magic was still not strong enough in Westeros. She couldn’t touch his ghost, only see him. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>        “Don’t cry,” he said, unable to do anything to console his alive wife. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>        “I won’t… Eddard, your child’s name is Eddard. I had a boy. I would have brought him if I knew you would be here.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>        “What you are about to do is not for his young eyes. If he’s anything like his mother, I’m sure I will see him in his dreams… Enith Targaryen.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>        “St—”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>        “Stark. Targaryen Stark,” he cut her off with a smile before turning his head. “I think my sister has started serving Lord Walder his pie.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>        “Will you stay with me?” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>        Even though he couldn’t actually touch her, Robb stroked the side of her face. “Of course, I will. Make him pay, beloved.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>        “I intend to.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>        Enith's face hardened as she turned and faced the doors. She opened them and with a twisted smile walked through the hall— Grey Wind and Robb at her side. Lord Walder, who was already shocked at Arya’s revelation that she had cut his son’s up and put them in the pie, looked even more astonished at the sight of the Targaryen woman. He tried to stand up and run but Arya’s hand held him down. She read him his list of crimes. As she did, Grey Wind seemed to grow in size with all his fur standing on end. He snarled and showed all his teeth. Lord Walder’s eyes flitted between Enith, Arya, and the wolf. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>        “The last thing you will see, Lord Walder,” Arya said. “Is a Stark smiling down at you as you die.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>        Enith scratched behind Grey Wind’s ear and spoke to him. “Not the face, Arya might have a use for it.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>        As soon as his master's hand left his fur, Grey Wind pounced on the old man. With a twisted delight, Enith and Arya listened to Walder Frey’s screams until they eventually died down. Grey Wind lifted his head from the body— his muzzle coated in blood. The wolf returned to the woman's side. Enith nodded at Arya as she climbed on top of Grey Wind. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>        “I have to go back for something but I will see you at Winterfell.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>        “What about the rest of House Frey?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>        “Robb was your brother, Catelyn your mom. Do with the rest of the House whatever you see fit to avenge them. Let them know the North remembers… at Winterfell.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>        “At Winterfell,” Arya said, agreeing to see her there. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>        Grey Wind stalked away and as they left the hall a smirk plastered itself on Enith's face. Robb’s ghost walked with her through the halls until they reached outside. She looked at him with sad eyes. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>        “You shouldn’t be here, you belong in the crypts at Winterfell.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>        “Lord Walder kept my bones as a prize.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>        “Arya will take them back. We will bury you properly, let you rest.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>        Robb smiled. “Thank you, beloved. I think I would like to see the weirwood again.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>        “You never liked going into the godswood when you were alive and I begged. Now that you are dead, it suddenly becomes enjoyable?” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>        Enith laughed and so did he. With a promise to bury him next to his father in the crypt and that she would visit with Eddard, Robb nodded and let her go. Enith felt at ease walking across the bridge of The Twins. House Frey was going to get what they deserved. Now, she just had the other traitors and usurpers to deal with. </p>
</div><div>
  <hr/>
  <p>        “The things we do for love,” Bran said.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>        Jaime Lannister swallowed uncomfortably. He expected to be judged when he reached Winterfell but with all the lords watching and the panel in front of him, it became more intimidating than anticipated. Everyone was in the North, the dead man brought to the meeting of rulers was enough to scare him and make him leave Cersei. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>        Living to fight for the Iron Throne required living and to do that, the army of dead had to be defeated. The Lannister wasn’t quite sure who to address, the previous King in the North, the Lady of Winterfell, or the Dragon Queen? They all sat at the table in front of him— along with Bran— and simply stared. Brienne stood up to vouch for him, an act Jaime was forever grateful for.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>        “This goes beyond loyalty. This is about survival.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>        Before anyone could speak, all heads turned towards the doors of the hall that were opened. It was silent as Grey Wind’s claws gently scraped the floor with each step. The larger than life dire wolf stalked into the hall, Enith and Eddard sitting tall as he did. Eddard sat in front, despite sitting tall, he still tried to hide against his mother in a way. Enith wore Robb’s cloak, making sure the dire wolf clasps were shining as much as they could. The top half of her hair was braided and pulled up so the white hair underneath could be seen past the black— the crown from the Valyrian king in the crypt sat atop her head. Shadow waited in the forest, unneeded at the moment. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>        Sansa and Jon couldn’t close their mouths at the sight. Even Arya couldn’t— she had seen the woman but not her son. Some men whispered while others just looked on. Grey Wind stopped in the center of the room. If the face wasn’t recognizable to them, they dire wolf certainly was. It was impossible not to know who Enith was with Grey Wind at her side.  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>        “Ser Brienne is right. It doesn’t matter what you want or think you want. Survival is the most important.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>        “How is this possible?” Sansa asked, looking at Enith. “They said you met the same fate as Robb, your body was drowned in the river of the Twins.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>        The woman gave a short laugh. “So that is the lie the Freys told, I couldn’t even receive a good death. I’m so sorry it took so long to come back to you, little bird.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>        “The boy?” she asked. “That is…”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>        “Your nephew,” Enith reassured her. “Eddard.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>        That made the Stark siblings gasp. Attention on Enith was lost as they focused on Eddard, seeing the spitting image of their late brother. Daenerys’ eyebrows scrunched up in confusion as she looked at Jon who was still, like the other Starks, was focused on Enith. She looked around to see those that thought they recognized the woman look on in a mix of awe and doubt that she actually existed. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>        “Who are you?” Daenerys asked. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>        “The Queen in the North,” Lyanna Mormont said, having thought Enith was a myth. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>        The woman smiled. “What she said, it is nice to meet you Lady…”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>        “Mormont.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>        Enith's jaw dropped a bit in surprise. “You were a babe when I last saw you, now the leader of a whole House.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>        “A small one.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>        “Small but mighty. House Mormont fought with vigor at Robb’s command, I don’t think I could spot a House more proud.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>        “Thank you, Your Grace.” She shared a smile with the woman.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>        Daenerys cleared her throat. “It must have been a while since you set foot in Westeros but a new king was crowned in your stead and he has bent the knee.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>        Jon’s eyes cast down but Enith paid him no mind— there was nothing to be upset over. A small chuckle left her and spectators could have sworn they saw her wolf laugh too. Her voice came out light-hearted, a surprise to those around who were already sensing and expecting tension after Lady Mormont spoke.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>        “That’s okay, that was Jon’s right to give when he was king. Considering I’m not dead anymore, it is no longer his right.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>        Jon tried to stop the corners of his mouth from lifting at her response. He kept his face down and focused on the table instead. Sansa, on the other hand, did not try to hide her smile one bit. Daenys’ jaw clenched and the smile that had been plastered on her face turned into a straight line.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>        “I don’t think you quite understand, Lady Snow…”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>        Enith kept quiet, noting how she chose to use that name. Arya and Sansa’s head whipped over to look at her— Jon as well. Grey Wind snarled slightly, Enith scratched behind his ear to calm him. Eddard looked up at his mother and she smiled down at her son before turning her attention back to the other Targaryen. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>        “May I ask you a question before deciding if I will bow or not?” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>        Daenerys dipped her head in a nod, a tight smile on her face. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>        “Why do you want the Iron Throne?” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>        “It is my birthright.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>        Enith snorted. “Your birthright…”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>        “It was taken from me and is ruled by those who want to enforce a wheel. I intend to break it. You’ve seen the Unsullied, the Dothraki. They are all under my command because I know how to rule.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>        “A Khalasar is not a Realm. You know nothing of the Seven Kingdoms and Westeros, nothing of the land you want to rule.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>        She jumped down from Grey Wind. As her feet touched the ground, a Dothraki man approached. He went to step in between her and the wolf. Before he could get close, Enith whipped out her sword— fire coming from it— and pointed it at his neck. Northerners stood up in their seats in shock. The Hound stepped back at the flames. She narrowed her eyes at the Dothraki in front of her. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>        “Step any closer to my son and I will drive this sword through your neck.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>        Tyrion blinked as if the scene in front of him would go away. The Dothraki man stepped back and Enith returned the sword to its sheath— the fire on the blade extinguishing as it was put up. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>        “What happened to you?” Tyrion asked. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>        “Your family happened to me.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>        “Lady Snow,” Daenerys started. “I am Daenerys Stormborn of the House Targaryen, the First of Her Name, the Unburnt, Queen of Meereen, Queen of the Andals and the Rhoynar and the First Men, Khaleesi of the Great Grass Sea, Break of Chains and Mother of Dragons.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>        “Was that supposed to mean something to me?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>        “Did you not hear m—”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>        “The long title? I heard. You are first of your name, unburnt, the mother of dragons amongst other things. You birthed beasts… I command them.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>        “Perhaps you didn’t see the dragons outside.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>        “I did.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>        “Yet you still speak as if you have no intention of bowing. Everyone here has bent the knee, you will as well.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>        Enith lifted Eddard from off of Grey Wind. She bent down to his level and adjusted his cloak. Running her hands through his curls, she framed his face and let his chin rest in her palms for a moment. Eddard smiled at his mom before running over to where Arya, Sansa, and Bran were seated next to each other at the table. Arya scooped Eddard up. It warmed Enith's heart that he was already loved by them— of course he was, he was a Stark. And if there was nothing else Enith was sure of, it was that Starks stuck together. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>        “I left Westeros after my son was born. We took a journey, like many in this room. Like the aunt whose lap he is currently sitting on. But it wasn’t to become no one. It was to be someone. Are you aware of the prince promised?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>        Daenerys and Missandei smiled at each other, sharing a look. Enith nodded in satisfaction. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>        “As such, I’m glad I don’t have to explain. I’m sure we have all heard the story in some form, haven’t we. Jorah the Andal, Tormund of the Free Folk, Samwell Tarly, GreyWorm the Unsullied, and Missandei of Naath? You all have heard the story somehow, correct? What do the Dothraki call said hero?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>        Everyone’s name she called looked at her with widened eyes. Jon tilted his head and Enith smiled at him. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>        “How do I know the names of people I’ve never met? I told you I left to become someone.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>        She turned around to face the other people in the hall. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>        “I can warg into creatures, greet men I don’t know as if they are family, set my weapon ablaze, even see spirits. And I know an army of the dead marches this way and we will all die if led by false kings. Cersei is not coming, her armies are not coming. What you see before you is all you have to fight the Great Other.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>        “And it will be enough to win with our commanders and my dragons,” Daenerys said. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>        Enith fished for the coin tucked in a sewn pocket of the cloak. She unclasped the silver wolf heads of the cloak and laid the fur over Grey Wind— now in a dress of Targaryen colors, a silver wolf pin attached to it. Grey Wind stalked away, relieved from his protector duties. People moved out of his way as he also walked to the Starks behind the table. He settled down on the floor in an almost relaxed state. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>        “They say the gods flip a coin every time a Targaryen is born. Ask me to bend the knee again and you will discover I can flip which side of the coin I am on. I know a lot about you Daenerys Stormborn, I can’t remember if it was from the ghosts or Lord Stark’s stories. That’s not very important though, is it? The Mad King Aerys grew paranoid with mutterings of burning everyone. He heard bells and they sounded like enemies to him.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>        Enith stopped facing the people of Winterfell and turned back to face Daenerys and the Starks. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>        “You and Viserys were promised bell ringing to celebrate a return, that the people of King’s Landing loved you. No one in the bloody Seven Kingdoms knew you existed. Bell ringing isn’t always good, it rings for anything— a wedding or a funeral. I remember the bell at Riverrun ringing when Robb and I got married, they rang in The Twins when they beheaded the King in the North. You know they rang bells when they killed your father? They rang more bells when they killed your eldest brother, my father.”    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>        Enith looked at the Old Valyrian currency in her hand. The coin spun between her fingers before she tossed it onto the table. Daenerys stared at it— so did the others. Eddard grabbed it, making them all look at him. For the first time, they truly noticed the white streak at the front of his hair. The other Targaryen looked at the woman in front of her. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>        “I am Enith Stark of House Targaryen, First of Her Name, Commander of Beasts, Shadow Rider, Queen of the Andals and the Rhoynar and the First Men, Lady of Winterfell, Queen in the North, Azor Ahai, and rightful heir to the Iron Throne and the Seven Kingdoms.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>        “Rhaegar’s child? That’s impossible, that’s…”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>        The Starks wanted to run to Enith when her eyes went white but Bran stopped them. The hall shook as Shadow’s head appeared in the still open doorway. Jaws dropped at the sight of another dragon. They already thought two were incredible and now there was a third. Enith's eyes returned and Shadow retreated, although part of her could still be seen in the doorway. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>        Daenerys looked around at the whispers that had started. It wasn’t just Northerners that already saw Enith as a queen because of Robb. They were processing what she said, what her claim meant. As Rhaegar’s child, her birthright to the throne came before Daenerys. She was aware of that and everyone in the room was starting to become aware as well. The hushes died down as Enith spoke again. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>        “You’ll notice I still carry Robb’s name, the name of my son. Northernmen are my people. Winterfell, my home that I will defend until death. I want only one thing and that is to see us live. You will help us fight the army of the dead, Aunt Daeny, and I will help you win the Iron Throne. But I will not bend the knee. The North will not bow again— we know no ruler but the one in the North whose name is Stark.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>        “And how do I have your word that you won’t try to take the throne from yourself?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>        “Because we are family.” Enith made a point to look Jon in the eye. “I’m not interested in the throne, I only want The Realm safe. I lived my life thinking my House was destroyed, that I had no family left. I’m not interested in destroying them again… but understand, Your Grace. This will always be about The Realm and if you betray them, I will exercise my birthright and see to it that you end.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>        Daenerys gave a small bow of her head, one that Enith returned. “Understood, Your Grace.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>        “Oh, I do have one more request.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>        “Which is?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>        “When we take King’s Landing. It doesn’t have to be me but it does have to be a Stark that takes Cersei’s head.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>        Enith ignored Jaime and Tyrion, only looking at the Starks in front of her. Jon, who now held Eddard, and Bran nodded. Arya, Enith, and Sansa wore the same dark smile. No one else existed but their family. No one else would ever exist but their family because until time itself stopped, everything they all did was for the Stark Family. The pack would always survive. </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>        The hall began to clear out. There was nothing left to discuss— Daeny would rule six kingdoms in Westeros and her lands in Essos, the North was Enith's. While Enith wanted to catch up with the Starks, there was one more issue more pressing. Those left in the room all saw a woman that didn’t match the stories they heard or the girl they actually knew. She was unrecognizable yet familiar.  </p><p>        Tyrion and Jaime let Enith's words sink in— the Lannisters did this to her. She was a soft girl when they had met her years ago in Winterfell. She wanted to live her life, no interest in the crown and ruling because she thought being alive was more important than a birthright. </p><p>        A sweet girl who put family and duty first. A girl who just wanted to stay in Winterfell and be a Snow with the hopes of becoming a Stark. And when she got that hope, it was killed. Stabbed to death at their family’s hands and this is what she had become. Still soft but the hardened edges were there for all to see. The hardened edges that made her accept her real name and announce to the world that she was a Targaryen and she wouldn’t let them break her again.</p><p>        Daenerys saw her brothers, both Viserys and Rhaegar. Enith had the bite of Viserys. The conviction of someone who believed themselves destined for great. She saw the same squared off shoulders and head held high. The way Enith's eyes looked down on everyone, even those taller than her. Eyes that dared someone to try and deny her her place. The same confidence that had him declare himself as The Last Dragon. But where his confidence bordered on arrogance, Enith's bordered on poise. </p><p>        That must have been Rhaegar. She had only heard stories of her brother but from what Daenerys heard Enith also seemed to embody. The eyes of Viserys that dared anyone to say she wasn't a ruler were the same eyes of Rhaegar that hypnotized people into declaring her one. Her head held high also tilted to the side, letting people know she wanted to listen to them. Like Rhaegar, Enith was loved. Her power was that she held others’ love. The North had thought her dead and the moment she appeared they remembered how much she cared for them and they cared for her. </p><p>        Bran, more Three-Eyed Raven than Brandon Stark, smiled at the new woman in front of him. The princess promised, come back to them. A million scenarios, a thousand times trying to rewrite time, hundreds of years gone by. He had seen it all. Seen the chance that Enith died. Not physically but in her soul. Targaryens were magic, like the Three-Eyed Raven. There was always a part of her he could never quite pin down and when Robb Stark died there was a chance Enith Targaryen died with him. Rhaegar’s death poked a hole in her soul. Ned’s death made the pinprick hole spider and crack. When Enith thought Bran and Rickon were dead, before Rickon truly did die, parts of her porcelain soul began to fall off. The moment Catelyn and Ned Stark decided to dye her hair and protect Enith as their bastard was the moment the Starks held her heart in their hands. They covered the fire warming her heart in snow. </p><p>        And as Enith got older, they entrusted Robb Stark as the future Lord of Winterfell to keep that heart warm. He did too well a job. Not just wrapping it in the furs of his cloak but holding it so close as if it was his own heart. And when his heart stopped at the Twins, there was a good chance hers could have as well. But she put herself back together. From afar, Bran watched her restart fires to become Azor Ahair. </p><p>        Grey Worm, Missandei, the Dothraki, Jorah Mormont, and Varys wouldn’t voice what they saw when they looked at the woman. Because to voice it would be to indirectly pick a side. They saw her a leader. The ruler of the Seven Kingdoms. Her eyes were as deep as the Wall was tall, holding magic and knowledge and horror they could not imagine. The price of being a just queen was steep and she paid it. Paid it to try and save all of them. </p><p>        Tormund, Theon, Sam, and Brienne would gladly voice praise if the others weren’t so tense. No obligation, they were fine picking a side. Because the ruler in front of them was obvious as the side they believed in. The one who addressed everyone the same, no one less than or greater than another. Welcomed the Free Folk without even a question, made a knight out of a lady without hesitation.</p><p>        Arya and Sansa believed her to be the same. Their elder sister. But she was also different. So many times to be someone else and Enith never took it. Snow, Targaryen, Stark. They were all just names to her. What mattered was that she was a child of Winterfell. Always taking care of them and comforting them. Someone could dare say she didn’t deserve to be Queen in the North and the two women would cut them down. Because she was one of the most deserving. </p><p>        With Grey Wind at her command, they saw Enith Targaryen Stark. Stark. The most important part because she was always one of them. Every step of her life she sacrificed for Winterfell. Every time she thought she found happiness, it had to be given away for the sake of others. Even now— she was their queen because Robb was dead. Even if he was alive, she would still be their queen because she was the only one to block Daenerys from ever taking the North. Her very existence, bringing up, marriage, and child made her the protector of Winterfell. </p><p>        To Gendry, Enith was breaking. He wondered how many times the people in the room had truly seen her relaxed and with her guard down. He suspected, truly, only Jon. Because for the longest the two had the bond of bastards and stuck together. He suspected everyone else that had seen it was dead. Ned, Catelyn, Robb, Rickon. Enith was guarded. Even with those close, she had to be guarded because for the longest she had secrets to keep. Her smile wasn’t completely carefree— he had seen what a carefree one looked like. He had seen it when she admired his bull helmet in the smithy. </p><p>        He saw it every time she visited under the guise of needing more arrowheads despite the fact a servant could get it for her. One day he withheld the arrowheads from her until she confessed she came down because she enjoyed talking to him. The way, when it was just the two of them in the smithy, Enith told him her biggest secret. When she was cornered by Jaime Lannister— another man who at one point did have the trust of seeing her guard down— she had run straight to the smithy after. </p><p>        She told him because she trusted him like she trusted Jon. It was the bond of bastards. Gendry Waters would never tell her secret because if Gendry Waters said anything about Enith Snow, he would be speaking as Gendry Baratheon. As a Baratheon, he was at the same danger of being killed by Lannisters that she faced as a Targaryen. A sigh had left her mouth and a weight lifted off of her shoulders when she told him. He promised to protect it, with a kiss on her hand. A secret he promised to protect was one Enith just shared with the entire world. And instead of a weight being lifted off, Gendry saw it crushing her. </p><p>        She would never be the girl who snuck out to see the blacksmith ever again. The carefree smile would forever be replaced with the measured smile of a ruler. Perhaps behind closed doors, her son would see it. Maybe even Jon— bastards forever stuck together. Gendry wanted to make sure she had someone else she could let see it too. Maybe he could remind her of what it was like to just be the girl in billowy dresses that looked out of place in a blacksmith’s shop.</p><p>        “We need to talk,” Enith said.  </p><p>        Everyone moved to stand up, Grey Wind as well, but Enith shook her head. With hesitation and confusion, they slowly sat down. They assumed with the way she spoke that Enith wanted to discuss battle or something else that she felt the hall was too large and impersonal for. </p><p>        “Eddard, go with everyone else. Okay, darling? I think Sansa and Arya would love to show you all around Winterfell.”  </p><p>        They realized Enith's gaze never left Jon the entire time she made the request. Eddard nodded and stood up, going back to Sansa. Jon stood up as well and started to walk into another room. The Targaryen took the wolf pin off of her dress and slammed it on the table. Out of respect, the others started to leave the hall to avoid listening in on her and Jon’s conversation. Grey Wind was the only one who stayed as he guarded the door they had walked through. </p><p>        “I just need to know. Who are you? To me, who do you consider yourself to be?” Enith asked. </p><p>        Jon crossed the small threshold between the two of them and enveloped her in a hug. He patted her head before returning to the bone-crushing embrace. </p><p>        “If I say who I am, it threatens her.” </p><p>        “It threatens me, not her. And I don’t care, I’d never feel threatened by you.” </p><p>        Jon shook his head slightly. “There are two realms now. You are Queen in the North, she is Queen of the Six Kingdoms. My birthright says I inherit the second realm. I threaten her and make us open for attack. The alliance becomes shallower than it already is.” </p><p>        “Then make your intentions known. You’ve never wanted to be a king.”</p><p>        “Did you ever want to be queen? And not Lady of Winterfell, you wanted to love Robb. Did you ever want to rule?”</p><p>        Enith stayed silent because he was right. Being a ruler was never a consideration she had until after Ned’s death. Even then, it became a byproduct because Robb was going to be king. Becoming queen on her own was never in Enith's vocabulary before. And yet, here she was. </p><p>        There was nothing saying Jon wouldn’t have been thrusted into the same role if he came forward. Jon searched Enith's eyes that weren’t focused on him and started to frown. Where others couldn’t see, he could reach the bottom of the cliffsides. He could see exactly what she was thinking and feeling. Jon cupped her face in both hands to stop her from looking anywhere but at him.</p><p>        “I am your brother. Not Ned Stark’s son, not bonded by being a bastard. I am your younger brother, Aegon Targaryen. Outside private walls I must be Jon Snow. To you and Eddard, I can be Aegon— for everyone else, they don’t get to see it.” </p><p>        “Aegon… it doesn’t even sound right in my mouth,” she said with a sad chuckle. Jon laughed too. </p><p>        “Enith, I am your family. Whether Ned or Rhaegar, we have always shared a father and been outsiders. All I wanted was family, true family… I have a sister, a nephew. I will always be on your side and the entire Seven Kingdoms can burn if I must do it to keep you safe. A name I was given at birth could bring you death. For that, it is not a name I want.”</p><p>        “You are always d…”</p><p>        Her eyes rolled white. Of course, Jon had seen warging before and had seen magic Bran did but this was different. It always looked so passive but Enith's look read of horror. Whatever she was seeing showed on her face. He held onto her, unsure of what to do when her eyes suddenly returned. </p><p>        “The rest of our family must know.”</p><p>        “I’m sorry?”</p><p>        “Arya, Sansa. No one else but we owe it to them. We are all Starks.”</p><p>        Jon nodded, knowing Enith saw something that made her want him to speak. If it was just Sansa and Arya, he could do it. Daenerys couldn’t consider it a betrayal because they were his family— his cousins. And he intended to go back to Jon Snow. Nothing was betrayal, it was simply duty. </p><p>        “Jon?” his sister asked hesitantly.</p><p>        “Enith?”</p><p>        “I’m still unsure of my magic, especially of things from right after Robb died. Anything before I left for Valyria really. Sometimes not all of it comes true, sometimes it’s a warning and if you can avoid it then you are safe… I see my brother in front of me, but I saw him die as well.” </p><p>        Jon gave a sad smile before it broke into one of real happiness as he recalled something. “I broke my promise to you. You said when I left for the wall that you would kill me yourself if I died, I’m sorry to say but the Night’s Watch beat you to it.” </p><p>        Enith hit him in the chest and he laughed. Eventually, she did as well. The two exited the room with laughter and as they walked through the courtyard of Winterfell, everyone could tell something was shared between them. It was something that hadn’t been seen in a while, the last time the North could remember would be when Enith and Jon were fifteen. The two bastards of Winterfell that walked around like they owned the place and were laughing about something no one else would ever get to know— of course, it was realized months later when it was finally discovered that she and him took the blame for Robb and Arya placing sheep’s dung in people’s mattresses. </p><p>        Enith smiled at faces she hadn’t seen in years and at new ones. Some gave her passive looks but others like Tormund had accepted her right away. She was aware of the eyes of Tyrion and Varys who she was sure that they were assessing her for whatever. Eddard had gone off with his aunts and the way they saw Robb in him, Enith knew her sisters wouldn’t hand her son back until evening. The smile on the woman's face grew larger when she saw Brienne and disappeared when she realized Jaime was by her side. They stopped in front of Enith and Jon. </p><p>        “Ser Brienne, it is lovely to see you again.”</p><p>        “Your Grace.” She smiled. “I am not actually a knight yet, I will probably never be knighted.”</p><p>        “I don’t believe that. When the dead are defeated, you will be knighted without another day going by.” </p><p>        She nodded in thanks and Enith let her eyes wander over to Jaime. He watched her eyes gloss over his face, his hand, the sword that was formed from Ned’s sword. Jaime looked over her as well. He could only see the damage he had done. When her eyes finally met his, he felt a shame wash over him that he hadn’t felt in a while.</p><p>        “You never told anyone my secret, Ser Jaime. For that I could thank you.” </p><p>        He swallowed as he thought back to the dungeons of King’s Landing. When he had Enith pinned to the dragon skull. Looking at her that day, Jaime had decided he could get along with her. Get along enough that he could agree to Tywin and Robert’s insistence on marrying her. </p><p>        “But then you let your father’s men try to kill me and for that I want to slit your throat.”</p><p>        “We were at war.”</p><p>        “We were guests in someone’s home. You let your father behave in a way no one does even in war and they attempted to slaughter our house. Killed most of our men, murdered my husband, and tried to kill me and my unborn baby. Why? And it couldn’t be because of just war.” </p><p>        Even Jaime knew that actually was wrong to do what they had done. He couldn’t retort, or try to defend himself just so he wouldn’t be the old selfish Jaime. He looked around— Jon and Brienne slightly uncomfortable at witnessing the interaction. </p><p>        “Your Grace—”</p><p>        “I didn’t know you considered me your queen. I’m surprised Cersei doesn’t think it u—”</p><p>        “Your Grace, will you walk with me.” </p><p>        It wasn’t a question but a statement. Enith pursed her lips before letting them relax and moved away from her brother. Jaime, knowing it was tense, did not try to grab her arm or any of the sorts. He stayed side by side in line with Enith, but nothing more. It felt strange to see her Winterfell in the midst of preparing for battle. As she and Jaime walked, the place was familiar but not at the same time. Empty spaces now filled with supplies. Jaime cleared his throat and spoke. </p><p>        “I know what you think of me. I know I have lost the little trust you ever had in me but I did not agree with or know about my father’s plan at The Twins.” </p><p>        “And yet I don’t believe you.”</p><p>        “Your Grace, understand me. Try to understand me, please. Does that sound like a thing I would do?”</p><p>        “I’m not sure, Kingslayer.” </p><p>        Jaime didn’t care anymore about how she would feel about it. He grabbed Enith's hand and forced her to look at him. </p><p>        “I am a knight of the Seven Kingdoms. Everything I did when it came to my life was for the realm. The only selfish thing I did in my life was laying with my sister because I could. Your grandfather died because he killed Ned Stark’s father and brother and wanted to kill everyone else. I let everyone call me names because I knew it was for the good of everyone else.”</p><p>        “Ser Jaime…”</p><p>        “But I remember the dungeon and asking you to never call me that name again. Because I couldn’t have my wife view me as a monster. I was ready to marry you and retire to Casterly Rock to help keep peace between houses and preserve the realm. I left with Brienne to try and give you Arya and Sansa and ask for an alliance with your King in the North. I am a knight and stood by honor, no matter what you think of me. What happened at House Frey was appalling and it will never make up for it but you must understand I am sorry.”</p><p>        Enith couldn’t say anything. </p><p>        “And now I am here to fight for the living because again it has always been about the realm. And when you defeat them, it won’t be done.”</p><p>        “It will be.”</p><p>        “No. You and your aunt will march on King’s Landing and take it from Cersei and I know you will win. I know that she will destroy the realm and you need to step fully into your birthright.”</p><p>        “I’ve promised—”</p><p>        “I don’t frankly give a damn what you promised because what I say is true. Daenerys will be bad for the realm, Cersei is bad, Robert was bad and so was Aerys. Rhaegar had a chance and now his daughter does. I failed in protecting the realm through alliances and marrying you. But I am still a knight, allow me to revive the realm and be in your Queensguard.” </p><p>        “I’m sorry?” </p><p>        Enith looked in shock as he bent the knee. Those around— including Tyrion, Danerys, Jon, Brienne, and Varys— looked in shock as well. Jaime glanced up at her. He was the same man from the dungeons. The one who kept her secret when he had nothing to gain from it, had more to gain by telling Robert the truth. </p><p>        It made Enith wonder, did he plan on telling everyone when the two were married? When they couldn’t touch her because he was her husband? Because then the alliance would be stronger. The Lannisters, Targaryens, Baratheons, and Starks would all be connected through marriage. It's harder to try and tear the realm apart when one tears apart family.</p><p>        “You are still a Kingslayer,” Enith started. </p><p>        Jaime hung his head, thinking nothing would work. The woman extended a hand and, with surprise, he took it to stand up. </p><p>        “But when the king is a tyrant, that is a title to wear with honor. Because the only way you can bring justice to a king is through death so you did what had to be done. I can respect that.”</p><p>        “Thank you, Your Grace.”</p><p>        “Do you really want to be my Queensguard? It means staying here, in the cold.”</p><p>        “I would like to be a knight again.” </p><p>        “Alright, but Brienne is head.” </p><p>        He nodded with a small smile. Enith looked around for Eddard, not seeing him or the other Starks. Dismissing Jaime, she continued to explore Winterfell’s preparations. The dead would be there soon. The cold suddenly became hot and she knew that she was near the blacksmith stations. The sounds of metal and glass clinking and clanking was also an indicator. Her feet continued to walk even without the woman consciously telling them where to go. </p><p>        “Hi.”</p><p>        The man looked up from his work with a snap of his head. Gendry gave Enith a half smile. </p><p>        “You making the rounds? Seeing everyone you missed?”</p><p>        Enith nodded. The silence was awkward. On her end, not Gendry. He kept working and waited patiently for the woman to speak while Enith was learning that, just like Eddard, she had to readjust to being in the company of people. Gendry let his eyes wander from his work back to her face. She stood straighter than he had ever seen— he was waiting, wondering when she would finally speak. Instead, Enith looked at the weapons plans on his table. She pointed to one of the designs on top.</p><p>        “Is this for Arya?”</p><p>        So this is how she would start talking— Gendry could work with that. “Yeah, how did you know?”</p><p>        “She went to Braavos, became no one. No one in Westeros has a weapon like this or would think to use one. I know my younger sister.”</p><p>        Gendry nodded in understanding. He watched Enith continue to thumb at the pages, eyes focusing on nothing and tongue occasionally darting out to wet dry lips. Everything became more interesting but him. Gendry pointed to her head. </p><p>        “I like the crown.”</p><p>        “Thank you, it’s from Valyria… How have you been?”</p><p>        “I’ve been well, Your Grace.”</p><p>        “Please don’t call me that.”</p><p>        “It’s your title.”</p><p>        “It’s a wall…”  </p><p>        Gendry watched the facade slip for a moment. He could see the reason she came over. Not just to check up on everyone she had missed. She would have moved on to find Theon or her sisters by now if that was the case. He took a chance and grabbed Enith's hand.     </p><p>        “I missed you,” he cut her off. “When I had to leave for the Night’s Watch. I missed you coming to the blacksmith every other night. Talking to you. Unless you do not feel the same. If you don’t miss me we can forget this ever happened, Your Grace.”</p><p>        “Didn’t I just say I don’t like you saying that,” she said, her tone joking. </p><p>        “Would you like it better if I called you beloved? Do you remember when I used to call you that, when we dreamed of running away.” </p><p>        The corners of her mouth dropped. “He used to call me that… this isn’t fair to you, I don’t know why I stopped by.” </p><p>        Enith walked away. Gendry quickly rounded the table that separated them. He watched her head turn this way and that to try and stop tears from falling without wiping them away. Ever the ruler, she couldn’t let them see her cry. He finally reached her as she reentered the castle. Jon’s dire wolf, Ghost, walked by with Sam but the corridor was empty aside from that. As if he could sense the tension, Sam quickly made himself scarce. Gendry reached for Enith's hand and she stopped— she stopped and let him back her up against the wall.     </p><p>        “It is taking everything in me not to kiss you.”</p><p>        “Please d…” </p><p>        “I haven’t seen you in a few years but I don’t feel any different.” He gently stroked her cheek.</p><p>        “I wanted to leave with you, spend my old life with someone I cared about. Then there was a chance to be with Robb and I took it because I thought everything was being taken from me that I deserved it. And then he was taken from me too. Robb is dead and I can’t seem to move on enough. It isn’t fair to ask you to try and go back to our time in King’s Landing. Not when I already have a child, when I can’t give you me entirely. Do you care that Eddard exists?”</p><p>        “What? No.”</p><p>        “Do you care that Eddard, Robb’s child, would be ahead in birthright and heir to Winterfell before yours would?” </p><p>        “None of that matters.” </p><p>        “The North will need for nothing between the alliance with my aunt and my travels to Old Valyria. Eddard is a true Stark and Targaryen, a legitimate claim for them. He is of both bloods so the Southern Realm couldn’t try to force the North to join them when I am gone. He might even join the Kingdoms and that doesn’t bother you?”</p><p>        “You are being defensive. Talk to me as if you aren’t Queen in the North. Just tell me, what do you want? You, not the Queen.”</p><p>        “Gendry…”</p><p>        “Forget the entire Seven Kingdoms.”</p><p>        “Gendry. Do you know how much loneliness eats at you? I’ve been alone before, in King’s Landing especially. But it was never lonely, those are two different things. I’m not alone anymore but you are a Baratheon and that would make me such… to protect the North, I must stay a Stark forever.  It’s a name I’ve married into— and now it is lonely.”</p><p>        “Then make me a Warden of the North. My father, in all my life, never made me a Baratheon. Queen Daenerys only did so to stop me ever considering usurping her. In your kingdom, you haven’t even legitimized a single person. I can be a Warden of the North, mark myself a Stark and never look back.”</p><p>        Enith laughed a short huff of disbelief. </p><p>        “You are suggesting taking my husband’s last name. Effectively, my last name? No man would ever agree to shed their own for their wife. You think you are okay with it now until they can’t remember you were ever a Baratheon.”</p><p>        “You know, it’s actually I who wouldn’t be fair to you,” he said. </p><p>        “I’m sorry?”</p><p>        “In Daenerys’ kingdom, I am Lord Baratheon and I would tie you to the Six Kingdoms. The North wouldn’t be independent. Here, in your kingdom, I’m a bastard and can give you nothing— no lands, not much money. What I am is a man with no name and no banners. As Queen in the North to have your heart and nothing to give back is the real crime. That is why I wouldn’t be fair to you, not the other way around, Your Grace.”</p><p>        “I thought I—”</p><p>        “I will call you by your formal title, Your Grace, because that is what has to be done to keep a wall between us. You want to rationalize everything to try and convince me not to love you for your kingdom. To start, a wall around your heart and mine are needed.”   </p><p>        Gendry took off Enith's crown and placed it in her hands. All Enith did was sigh as she stared at it and yet he could hear the weariness in her voice. He began to undo the braids that kept her hair in it’s half-up half-down style.  </p><p>        “What are you doing?” she asked. </p><p>        “Shh…” His fingers worked quickly. </p><p>        “I demand,” Enith started and Gendry had a small smile at the shakiness in her voice. “you not to call me Your Grace again.”</p><p>        “You demand?”</p><p>        “Yes, as your queen.”</p><p>        Gendry smirked. “My queen?”  </p><p>        Enith let him continue what he was doing until all her hair was down. Gendry brought some of the white hair forward. </p><p>        “There.”</p><p>        “There what?”</p><p>        “Now you aren’t my queen. You aren’t the Queen in the North, not a queen at all. Now you are Enith Targaryen Stark. Your crown is off, your hair is down and you have no subjects to rule. I’m not looking at a queen but at a woman and I want to know what she wants.” </p><p>        “To be selfish. To have the bastard in my kingdom who has given me his heart, even if there is nothing for the kingdom to gain from it. Gendry…” Enith whispered as he got closer. </p><p>        He was already on her before he had moved, now his body was flush up hers. Gendry pressed his forehead to Enith's and the two just stood there for a moment. His fingers traced down the front of her dress, noting the fastening clasps went down the entire garment. Enith sucked in a breath and he watched her eyes close under his touch. His left hand moved to rest on the small of her back. His other undid a single clasp. Enith's eyes opened when Gendry stopped, flitting down to where his hand disappeared in the small break of fabric. His fingers lightly touched her once and her hips bucked slightly. </p><p>        “Please let me be selfish," she begged. </p><p>        His lips barely brushed against hers and then crashed onto them all at once. Enith's hand still holding the crown wrapped around the back of his neck while the free hand grabbed at his robes. Gendry pushed Enith more into him— the hand in her dress began moving. Her breaths came out shallow and Gendry stopped kissing Enith for a moment to just watch her face scrunch up in pleasure. Broken words came out between moans before he swallowed them with his own mouth— enjoying the softness of her lips. </p><p>        “Your Grace—”</p><p>        Enith and Gendry pulled apart quickly. Jon and his Night’s Watch friends— Ed, Sam, and Tormund— had their jaws dropped in mild shock. Enith turned around, in embarrassment, to close the open clasp on her dress. Her hand darted up to put her crown back on as she tried to forget that they had all just seen her less than decent. The crown was the best she could do, her braids were already taken down. </p><p>        “Your Grace,” Ed said. “They’ve started planning for battle in the council room, we were sent to get you.”</p><p>        “Right, of course. Where’s Eddard?”</p><p>        “With my wife, Gilly, and son,” Sam answered. </p><p>        Enith responded with a nod. She looked at Gendry out of the corner of her eye and started to walk off. The rest of the men followed her. Jon cleared his throat and she looked at him. His head turned back before facing the front again and a smirk appeared on his face. </p><p>        “The blacksmith?”</p><p>        Enith pushed him and that just made him and the others laugh more.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Enith paused when she entered the council room. Everyone became aware of how she didn’t walk through the door like the rest of them. Instead, she was staring at the table that held the map of Winterfell and the pieces that represented the armies ready to fight.</p><p>        “Enith?” Daenerys asked— this being the first time she’d ever seen the other Targaryen look somewhat frazzled. </p><p>        She didn’t respond and when Daeny called her name again, still no response. Sansa walked over to her sister. Everyone frowned when she suddenly jumped under the touch. Enith's eyes snapped up from the table and to Sansa who watched her with concern. </p><p>        “I’m fine,” she said. “Do we have a plan?” </p><p>        None of them looked like they believed her. She took a deep breath and approached the table, touching the piece closest to her hand.</p><p>        “What did you dream about the other night?” Bran asked. </p><p>        The others looked confused. Bran stopped looking at the table and looked at the woman. </p><p>        “You’re magic like I am, it is hard to understand you entirely sometimes. So, I want to know what did you dream about the other night?”</p><p>        “Death.” </p><p>        “Well isn’t that reassuring,” Tormund said. </p><p>        “I saw dragons fade and wolves die, rivers froze over until the fish couldn’t move. Trees withered and deer starved and a lone raven, his feathers started to freeze over as he flew… Bran, he’s always been after Bran.” </p><p>        “Who has?” Jaime asked. </p><p>        “The Night King,” Bran said. “He raised most of the wights, he and his generals.” </p><p>        “Well what does he want from you?” Sam asked. </p><p>        “My memories.” </p><p>        Enith nodded slowly. “This has happened before…” she whispered. </p><p>        The others around the table watched as she began to move the pieces around while she spoke. They noticed her eyes were both focused and unfocused at the same time— looking like she was seeing a thousand miles deep into the map. </p><p>        “It’s a dance. Every Three-Eyed Raven, every Night King. He cannot have darkness if the memories of a world with light exist. If Bran is dead without another three-eyed raven ready to take his place, then we lose. There is no more seeing the possibilities, no more going back to the past to try and rewrite our present. This is our last chance. The best chance that the Three-Eyed Raven saw in defeating the white walkers has brought us to Winterfell. Time has been rewritten for some of us to make sure we were here and we cannot lose.”</p><p>        “So everything has happened for this? I lost a hand for this?” </p><p>        Enith laughed, still with a thousand yard stare. </p><p>        “No Ser Jaime, some things are your own stupidity. But you pushed Bran, I went to Valyria, Tyrion found Daenerys, Arya went to Braavos, Jon became a crow and befriended the Free Folk…” </p><p>        Her eyes returned to looking at them. Everyone looked down at the table to see what Enith had done. The pieces were rearranged with armies mixed together and marks set on the actual castle. She looked at Jaime and then Jon— the two she trusted as actual strategists in war. </p><p>        “I don’t know if it’s a good plan, I’ve never properly planned a battle before… This just seemed correct.” </p><p>        They narrowed their eyes in scrutiny as they checked the map. Nodding their heads and only moving two pieces each, they approved. Arya pointed to one of the dire wolf pieces.</p><p>        “What is this supposed to be?”</p><p>        “Bran,” Enith answered. “He’ll be in the godswood waiting for the Night King.”</p><p>        “You want to use our brother as bait? No.”</p><p>        “It is the best chance we have,” Jon reasoned. </p><p>        “No.” </p><p>        “We’ll be there,” Theon said with conviction. “I took Winterfell from you, the Ironborn and I will be there to defend you.” </p><p>        Bran nodded and looked back. “What about you, Azor Ahai?” </p><p>        “You need to be safe,” Sansa said— and unfortunately for Enith, most of the room agreed. “You should be with Tyrion in the crypts.”</p><p>        “Tyrion’s mind needs to stay alive that is why he is down there.”</p><p>        “What about your mind? You see things we cannot begin to understand, Enith,” Sansa pleaded. </p><p>        “I will stay with Theon in the godswood to protect Bran— what? Bran has a mark that will draw him in, how is that not enough?”</p><p>        Everyone turned to see what the woman was looking at. They saw no one in between the gap of Sansa and Theon. But the question was clearly not meant for them. </p><p>        “Before? Last time I was staring at a war table, we decided to visit the Freys to try and get enough men to take Casterly Rock. My decision cost the life of so many of our bannermen. We cannot afford to do that this time.”</p><p>        Enith's eyes flitted from the table to the empty space. The people around the table locked eyes with each other, not sure whether to be confused or afraid or concerned. Jon wanted to reach out and touch her but thought otherwise. </p><p>        “I did but, I do now but… because what if I am wrong, Robb… Not to offend you, Ned, but out of the two of you, I trust Robb’s strategy more.” </p><p>        Silent intakes of breath occurred around the table. Everyone stared at the empty space— the space where Enith apparently could see Ned and Robb’s ghosts. She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath, nodding, and they could only imagine it was in response to Robb saying something. The woman directed her words back to everyone. </p><p>        “Robb and Ned are ghosts of Winterfell, that is how I… there’s lots of ghosts here. Azor Ahai is meant to lead great men into battle to stop the endless night, I cannot do that from the crypt or the godswood. I will ride with Ser Jorah and the Dothraki on Grey Wind.” </p><p>        “The front lines? Are you mad?!” Jaime protested. </p><p>        “We can’t risk Jon or Daeny or Bran being there, so I’m the last one left that they have any interest in. They need to see that we are there. I will take the front line and then when Jon and Daeny go to light the trenches, Grey Wind will head to the crypts and Shadow and I will help light the trenches. No further questions.”</p><p>        No one protested the dismissal of the argument whether she should be on the front line and instead went to go over other battle plans. When it was finished, everyone slowly exited the room. The Stark siblings looked at the empty space where Enith had been staring when talking to their late father and brother before they left. Grabbing Jon’s arm, the Targaryen made him stay for a moment when the room cleared. He looked at where she was holding onto him. </p><p>        “You’re a Targaryen too.”</p><p>        “Enith,” he started to sigh.</p><p>        “No, listen to me. We share a father, a bloodline… and magic. Have you ever had dreams or a strange feeling? Any time during the Night’s Watch or fighting?”</p><p>        Jon paused and thought about. “Feelings maybe, like knowing how an opponent would fight. But it is nothing like you.”</p><p>        “Good. If you feel compelled to go to the godswood at any point during the battle, listen and go.” </p><p>        “I have a feeling I will see you there and it won’t be good.” </p><p>        Enith looked at him and Jon saw a shift in his sister's face that scared him. “I hope you do not feel compelled. If you do, it means we are losing.” </p><p>        Jon nodded and gave her a hug before they both exited the room. Enith went with Sam to where his son and Gilly were so she could retrieve her own son. Eddard seemed to be getting along with Little Sam, a child his age, and Enith smiled. It was good that he was already getting used to being around people. He seemed to be better at it than her sometimes. When he saw his mom, he jumped up in delight and ran over. Scooping Eddard up in her arms, Enith thanked Gilly for watching her son and left. </p><p>        Grey Wind was in Robb’s old room. Enith couldn’t blame the wolf— all these years and it was still hard on him. It was a bond the two of them had. Eddard technically didn’t have a room, having not been alive or even a thought when they lived in Winterfell. There didn’t seem to be any protest about him getting his father’s old room. Enith settled him under the furs, Grey Wind immediately curling up at the foot of the bed. With a kiss to her son and her dire wolf, she put out the candles and closed the door. </p><p>        The main hall in Winterfell’s castle held one of the biggest fireplaces. She came downstairs to see some people down there: Ser Davos, Jaime, Brienne, Tyrion, Podrick, Gendry, Sansa, Theon, and Tormund. Theon and Sansa were eating bowls of soup, almost everyone else was drinking— Brienne seeming not too pleased that they were when the battle could start whenever. They all stood up, saying ‘Your Grace’, when Enith entered the room and she chuckled before holding up a hand. </p><p>        “Please, I’m in a nightgown right now. Nothing queenly about me,” she said. Slowly, they all sat down.</p><p>        “Did you want soup?” Sansa asked. </p><p>        Enith tapped the back of the chair Sansa was sitting in. Leaning over, she looked in the bowl and then shook her head. </p><p>        “I’m good, little bird.”</p><p>        “I’m not little anymore,” she joked. </p><p>        “You’re right, Lady of Winterfell.” </p><p>        A smile danced at Sansa’s lips. She tilted her head back so it would press against Enith's shoulder and the other woman let her cheek rub ever so slightly against the top of Sansa's hair. Everyone watched the sweet scene of the two sisters unfold in front of them. Enith looked up to see Theon, who was sitting next to Sansa. He almost wanted to shrink under the gaze. </p><p>        “Theon, I haven’t properly seen you since being here.” </p><p>        He swallowed. “I’m so—”</p><p>        “No, no don’t apologize. You’re here now, I know what’s happened to you. Sometimes we slip away. I’m just happy you’re back to us… your sister’s re-taking the Iron Islands?”</p><p>        “Yes, Your Grace— Enith.” </p><p>        “When she does, I suppose we should make a trip there. It’s important as a ruler. You’ll come with me right? We can catch up on everything we’ve missed. I also think Eddard wants to see them. He’s already started having dreams, one with the Ironborn.” </p><p>        He nodded with a smile. “I would like that.” </p><p>        “Good. I’d like that too.” </p><p>        Tyrion held up his cup. “Would you like a drink, Your Grace?” </p><p>        Like with the soup, Enith shook her head. “I just came for the fire.”</p><p>        She moved from behind Sansa’s chair to sit in front of the fire. Gendry was also on the floor— back to the fire. Enith scooted closer to him, at first fingers only brushing. Eventually, they gave up all pretenses and she laid her head on his shoulder. Gendry smiled to himself and then turned slightly to kiss the top of her head— another action everyone noticed, but respectfully didn’t point out. Tormund looked down and behind him at where the two of them were. </p><p>        “You called us Free Folk.”</p><p>        “Sorry?” Enith asked, a bit confused. </p><p>        “Earlier, you said Tormund of the Free Folk. You all call us wildlings. No one but Jon’s ever said Free Folk. Thank you.” </p><p>        “Oh, well you’re welcome. Will you stay here when this is over? Or go back beyond the wall.” </p><p>        “You need a new Night’s Watch, most of the Free Folk want to stay there.”</p><p>        “I appreciate that.”</p><p>        He nodded. “I think I’m starting to like the South.”</p><p>        “We’re in the North,” Jaime pointed out. </p><p>        Tormund shrugged. “Everything’s south if you’re from beyond the wall… they call you Kingkiller.” </p><p>        “I suppose someone does.” Jaime cleared his throat, slightly uncomfortable at the topic being brought back to less than lovely way of disposing a monarch. </p><p>        “They call me Giantsbane, want to know why?”</p><p>        Everyone looked around, communicating silently with wide eyes. Jaime started saying no when Enith interrupted. </p><p>        “I would very much like to hear why.” </p><p>        Jaime looked at Enith and she simply smiled as Tormund started talking. While everyone else looked uncomfortable and confused, she was snickering behind her hand and trying not to laugh too loudly. Ser Davos coughed out something along the lines of accepting a drink and Tyrion poured out more for everyone. Enith bit her bottom lip in a smile, very much pleased at subjecting everyone to Tormund’s story. She wasn't paying much attention until she caught the word knight. Tormund was questioning why Brienne wasn’t a knight. He didn’t quite understand the traditions behind a lot of what they did in the Seven Kingdoms, including the concept of knighthood. </p><p>        “Actually,” Jaime says with a realization. “The only true rule is that only a knight can make a knight, or the queen.”</p><p>        He looked at Enith but she held up a hand. “The honor is all yours Ser Jaime.” </p><p>        He nodded and brought out his sword. Brienne took in a breath and looked around as they all encouraged her to kneel and be knighted. The tip of Jaime’s sword tapped each of Brienne’s shoulders. Everyone clapped and cheered for the newest knight in the Seven Kingdoms. Tyrion, on yet another drink, suggested a song for the occasion. Everyone began to shake their heads, no one really being much of a singer. To their delight, Podrick cleared his throat and began a tune. Enith looked up at Gendry— propping her chin on his shoulder. The woman just stared at him in relaxation. Gendry was handsome— he always had been. He finally seemed to sense the fixation and peered down at the Targaryen from the corner of his eyes. </p><p>        “Will you kiss me again?” Enith asked in a hushed voice. </p><p>        A small smile of both love and cockiness appeared on his face. Instead of responding verbally, Gendry leaned in. It was brief, not nearly as charged and heated as the first time when they had been caught. His lips stayed on hers and then he pressed another one to her. Enith bobbed her head to Podrick’s tune until the sounding of a horn made all of them alert. She warged into Shadow to see the horror that she feared the horn meant. </p><p>        “The army of the dead,” Enith whispered. </p><p>        Everyone sobered up immediately. Enith shot up from where she was sitting and raced through the halls of Winterfell. With a quickness, the woman changed into battle clothes and grabbed all her weapons before racing into Robb’s room to wake up Eddard. He was already up and Enith paused as she saw Robb, Ned, and Catelyn staring at him in adoration. She gasped when Robb picked him up with a smile. </p><p>        “The white walkers really are here, your ghost is…”</p><p>        Robb came over and squeezed her hand. He kissed her hairline— not wanting to cross whatever he saw blossoming between Enith and Gendry. </p><p>        “I’ll take our son to the crypt, you go to the battle.” </p><p>        With a nod from Enith, Robb and his parents quickly ran from the room. Grey Wind hopped down from the bed. Both of them quickly moved so they could head to the dragons. Shadow needed to be outfitted with the arrow belt before Enith could move to the front line with Grey Wind. The dragon was ready. Her eyes narrowed as the cold from the dead settled in the air. Pulling the straps of the arrow belt secure, Enith nodded at Shadow before she and Grey Wind left. </p><p>        The Unsullied and Westeros soldiers parted as Grey Wind stalked through. They watched as Enith held onto him with just her thighs while her fingers worked to braid some of her hair out of the way— once again the Stark black was pulled up and the Targaryen white shone through. Jaime and Brienne gave each other looks as Enith stuck in the Valyrian crown, the braids keeping it secure. Jorah nodded at the woman as she walked by him and the Dothraki, who now had lit weapons thanks to Melisandre. The Targaryen stood in front of all the armies, facing them. She took in a deep breath— there was a possibility this would be the last speech she ever gave. </p><p>        “This is the land of the living and tonight they will know that. There is no retreat, no lands to run back to. If they win, we do not. None of us… so we will stop them here. The world will not succumb to the white walkers and Winterfell does not belong to the Night King.” </p><p>        She turned around to now face out at the vast expanse where they couldn’t actually see the dead. GreyWorm settled on his helmet and everyone adjusted grips on their weapon. Enith pulled out her sword, flames appearing even brighter with Targaryen dragon magic. </p><p>        “The dead stop here!” </p><p>        Grey Wind bent into an almost crouch. With a single beat from the Unsullied swords, the shouts of Dothraki pierced the air as they all charged forward. Enith's heart pounded in her chest as she came face to face with the wall of dead. It was an overwhelming sight and before she knew it she heard the grunts and shouts of men around her. Her sword plunged through skulls and Grey Wind’s teeth ripped at limbs. The lights of weapons around her began to die out. Jorah and Enith barely caught each other’s eye but knew. </p><p>        “Retreat!” she yelled, Jorah translating it into Dothraki. </p><p>        The echoes of the word rang out as they all began to try and head back. So many bodies dropped around them and for a moment Enith was worried that even her dire wolf wouldn’t be fast enough to outrun the creatures. As soon as the bannermen saw her wolf, the catapults began to launch and the soldiers created formations. </p><p>        “Enith!” </p><p>        She heard her name called out by Brienne as a wight knocked her off of Grey Wind. Another attempted to claw at her face but she stabbed it straight through with the sword. The woman looked over to see Grey Wind ripping his way through the dead until he reached his master. Barely grabbing his fur, she swung back on and he began to run to where Shadow was. </p><p>        Dragon fire from Jon and Daeny began to rain down on the army of the dead, providing their men with some relief. Enith reached her dragon, swapping one steed for another. Practice had done her well. She had watched how Robb was still cognizant as he warged into Grey Wind to save her. Years in Valyria had her determined to learn the same thing until she mastered it. Shadow took off to the sky as Enith warged into Grey Wind to get him to the crypts where he would protect them in case the dead manage to break through the front lines there. </p><p>        Her sword was returned to its sheath— not having any use in the sky— as Enith steered Shadow over the dead. She breathed fire on them with Jon and Daenerys’ dragons while Enith guided Grey Wind until he reached. Now free to really focus on the fight, the Targaryen grabbed her bow and the first quiver of arrows from the belt wrapped around Shadow. Her fingers viciously pulled the arrows out and began to fire them. The dragonglass and Valyrian steel arrowheads pierced through the skulls of the dead and they began to drop before they could kill more men. </p><p>        Enith let Jon and Daeny chase down the white walkers and Night King while she stayed on the battlefield— attempting to see through the fog and cloud of frost that the Night King had sent their way. She gasped when she saw the trench lit ablaze. Through the frost she and the other two dragonriders had missed any signals. It could have cost their men their lives and Enith thanked whatever ended up lighting the trench. She watched as the dead just stood there. Shadow let the rider down before flying off again, continuing to burn the dead in the back. </p><p>        “They can afford to wait us out,” Enith said to GreyWorm and Ser Davos. “Starve Winterfell or wait till we can’t possibly stay awake to fight. The dead have time.” </p><p>        “The white walkers?” GreyWorm asked. </p><p>        “Staying away from the fight. Any time we try to get close with the dragons, they pass frost so we can’t burn them… what are they doing?”</p><p>        They all watch in horror as the wights begin to pile themselves over certain spots in the trenches to extinguish the flames. </p><p>        “You must head to the crypt Ser Davos. The dead are going to march on Winterfell.”</p><p>        “I’ve lived my time. I will stay and help.” </p><p>        Weapons were readied again as the clash of the living and dead continued. Enith almost screamed watching Lyanna get picked up by a giant. The dead were overwhelming. She raced further into the castle to attempt to fight them off. Eventually her feet carried her to the godswood where the Ironborn were fighting the dead. She raced to help them— Enith and Theon nodding at each other when the dead in their area were defeated. It was at a cost. The men with him were dead. Only Theon, Enith, and Bran were alive in the godswood. Theon grabbed the Targaryen's arm when she suddenly froze— she had seen Jon racing to attack the Night King before the walker raised his arms. </p><p>        “The crypt,” Enith whispered as a tear slipped down her face. </p><p>        Her eyes rolled white as she warged into Grey Wind, watching as the dead already started to break through their tombs. Theon watched in horror as his men began to rise all around. He quickly moved Enith to sit behind Bran, underneath the leaves of the weirwood tree. </p><p>        “Theon,” Bran said. “You’re a good man. Thank you.”</p><p>        Theon nodded and, with a swallow, he adjusted his sword and turned to fight. Grey Wind was outside of the crypt fighting but through his ears, Enith heard screams. Through her wolf’s eyes she suddenly saw Eddard and Sansa— her son having directed his aunt to open the doors to the crypt. Grey Wind quickly raced inside so Sansa could close the door again before the dead got in. Enith was moving Grey Wind in between all the people hiding in the crypts as he tore through the newly raised dead. </p><p>        She heard Theon’s grunts and knew he was overwhelmed— Bran couldn’t exactly fight. Robb had done it once. She had just done it in battle— now she only had to amplify that by a little bit more. Grunting, Enith stood up from leaning against the weirwood tree. Theon looked to see the woman fighting next to him— eyes still white. She was watching Grey Wind still try to fight off all the dead in the crypt while warging out in very short bursts to see the dead in front of her as she also fought them. The godswood suddenly got cold and Enith knew white walkers were there. She and Theon finished killing the dead and stood next to each other to watch the Night King and his generals enter the godswood.</p><p>        The generals stepped forward— the Night King choosing not to fight. Enith and Theon were now back to back as they fought. Valyrian steel pierced the walkers but it still took effort to get to them in the first place. Enith heard a grunt and a gasp, turning to see Theon doubled over. </p><p>        “Theon!” she yelled as the general looked her in the eye while pulling the sword from the man’s body. </p><p>        Enith screamed and slashed the walker in front of her before driving the sword through the body of the general that just killed Theon. Breathing ragged, she turned to face the Night King. For the first time ever, she thought she might have seen an ounce of fear on his face. He pulled out his own sword as he stalked towards her— his other generals that were still there just watched. Enith let him, not taking the bait of coming forward. Like lions, the two of them circled each other. He moved first and soon their swords were hitting each other. He had no sound as he fought while all she could hear was her heavy breathing and the pounding of her heart. Good. It reminded her that she couldn’t lose because Enith was living. He wasn’t. </p><p>        The sound of footsteps drew her ear’s attention. She couldn’t exactly stop so Enith continued to fight, aware that the Night King was getting the upper hand. Moving around, she came to see Jon. Enith was relieved it wasn’t the Night King’s men but terrified because she knew what she and him had discussed. Jon was shaking his head as he watched and began to move forward to help her. The other generals brought out their weapons to fight but were no match for Jon’s blind rage. </p><p>        Enith's movements were slower as she received a cut on her arm and that drew Jon’s attention. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw his weapon shatter. The fire in her sword seemed to burn bright and Enith swallowed. This was Azor Ahai— to lead great men into the Endless Night. Not necessarily stop it herself. </p><p>        “Jon!” she yelled. </p><p>        Enith threw the flaming sword at him. Jon caught it and watched in horror as she turned around to get stabbed in the stomach by the Night King’s dagger. She dropped into the snow, slowly bleeding out as ice seemed to creep out from the wound. Jon screamed and fought— Enith couldn’t see much only hear the clashing of swords and Jon’s breathing. The leaves of the tree seemed even redder above her. She was aware of hands on her hair and shifted her head ever so slightly to see Robb. He was shaking his head and crying. </p><p>        “You can’t join me yet. What about your new love? What about Eddard? He needs his mother, needs one of us to live.” </p><p>        Enith nodded, not really focused. Her late husband whispered sweet nothings and tried to will her to live. Instead of feeling cold, Robb felt warm to the touch. Enith knew that wasn’t a good sign— she was slipping more into his world than staying in her own. The hands on her weren’t warm but hot and she looked to see Jon pressing his hands over the wound on her stomach— the flaming sword now extinguished as it rested in the sheath on his belt. A smile graced her face as she realized he won. She coughed slightly, breath even more labored than before. </p><p>        “No, no Enith. You are going to be okay.” </p><p>        She reached a bloody hand to touch Jon’s cheek. He covered Enith's hand with his, tears threatening to spill from his eyes. She smiled at him.</p><p>        “Take care of them, Aegon,” she whispered. “Eddard, our siblings, the North… the Seven Kingdoms needs you. Okay?”</p><p>        “No!” Jon shook his head. “They need you. I need my sister.” </p><p>        Enith groaned as Jon tried to scoop her up as gently as possible. Others raced into the godswood and she heard him command them to help Bran back into Winterfell while he tended to her. The survivors were ragged but relieved as dawn broke and the dead dropped around them. They were until they saw Enith in Jon’s arms. The wound was freezing the skin around it. He looked around wildly for the Red Woman who saved him. Ser Davos hung his head— Melisandre had already faded to dust as she walked into the dawn.</p><p>        “Will she be okay?” Arya asked as she came over.</p><p>        Sansa put a hand on Enith. “She’s freezing.”</p><p>        “She’s slipping and quickly,” Jon responded. </p><p>        They all rushed Enith to the nearest bedroom. Sam was brought in to try and help. He nervously stuttered through asking if he could remove her battle clothes. Furs covered all parts of Enith that weren’t necessary to the operation. Everyone she knew scrambled into the room. Sansa tried to hold onto Eddard but he slipped away from his aunt to climb up the bed. With shaky arms, she rubbed his back as he snuggled into her neck. </p><p>        “The wound is freezing,” Sam said, defeated. </p><p>        Jon pulled out Enith's sword, the flames returning. He pressed it to the wound, everyone concerned when she didn’t make a sound. The blade cracked against the ice until only Enith's skin was there and the blade was shattered over it. Sam started to work while Jon stared on. Gendry raced to her side as well and Enith rubbed his hand before brushing back Eddard’s curls. </p><p>        Jon looked at the scene before him. His sister through everything. That was what he saw when he looked at Enith. Whether bastards or trueborn Targaryens, the two of them had always been siblings throughout. The girl who always showed him kindness even when— and he could admit it— Jon didn’t quite deserve it. His sister who always joked with him and shared her food. </p><p>        He remembered how the two of them would escape the perils of Winterfell sometimes by hanging in the branches of the weirwood tree. It had been years since the two of them did that. Years since he had seen her and even years that he had accepted her death. Until Enith showed up with Robb’s dire wolf and a son. Now she was dying again and he refused to accept it. Enith was his family. </p><p>        Eddard shushed them and everyone watched the boy scoot down a little bit. He rested his head on his mother's shoulder. When they made a move to try and wake Enith up, Eddard shushed them. Sam pulled away saying the bleeding stopped but he didn’t know if it helped. Enith was stabbed with a magic blade, he couldn’t possibly know the outcome. All they knew was that she still sounded bad as she struggled to breathe. They could see her eyes glazing over and they assumed she could see the ghosts in Winterfell which at this moment they realized bothered them. No one wanted to breathe when her son opened his mouth. </p><p>        “It’s okay, Mama. You can sleep. I’m here, we can sleep.” </p><p>        Enith nodded and Eddard reached a tiny hand up to close her eyes.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> Eddard’s light snore woke Enith up. She gently moved him to the pillow and very slowly swung her feet over the edge of the bed. With a groan, Enith stood up. Her hand immediately went to clutch the wound on the lower side of her stomach. The place that was once skin felt like an icy patch underneath her fingertips. </p><p>        The world moved slower for Enith. From getting dressed to bathing to finally waking Eddard up. She almost tripped over Grey Wind— not noticing the giant wolf on the floor. He sprung up with a quickness and licked at her hand. The young mother set Eddard on top of him, the boy able to hold on by himself, and walked side by side through the empty and somber halls of Winterfell. Voices could faintly be heard and she followed them until they reached the courtyard of Winterfell. </p><p>        Bodies greeted her. Piles of men and women stacked on funeral pyres. Jon, Daeny, Sansa, and others were holding torches to set them on fire. Sansa gasped when she saw Enith standing in the doorway. Her small noise made everyone turn from Jon’s speech to see what she was looking at. Jon shoved the torch into Sam’s hand and ran over to Enith, enveloping his sister in a hug. </p><p>        “Ow, Jon, I’m still—” </p><p>        “Sorry,” he said with a chuckle as he set her back down. “You’re alive, you’re alive.” </p><p>        The slow, limping gait wasn’t lost on everyone as Enith moved away from Grey Wind and towards the funeral pyres. She pushed Jon’s hand away as he tried to grab her arm and help her. Gendry gave her a smile when she reached him— a light press of his lips to hers. Enith nodded at Jon to continue his funeral speech. </p><p>        Unlike with Jon, Gendry wouldn’t let Enith refuse his help. She gave up pushing him away and let his hand rest on her waist as they walked back inside. They were left alone— Eddard being taken by his uncle Jon although Enith knew Sansa or Arya would soon snatch him up. When she locked the door, she pulled Gendry to her with as much strength as she could muster. He melted into the fierce kiss before stopping and looking Enith over. </p><p>        “You’re still hurt,” he said with concern. </p><p>        I almost died, Gendry. Still could, just touch me.” </p><p>        He paused for a moment before invading her space again, aggressively capturing Enith's lips with his. Gently but quickly, he worked to pull off her dress. Gendry stopped as his eyes met her stomach. Slowly sinking to his knees, he looked at the large wound. His fingers brushed over the patch of ice. It was cool to the touch dare he say cold. The ice was jagged as well. He kissed it before standing back up, fingers squeezing Enith's hips and then thighs. He chuckled causing her to stop working at the strings on his shirt and look up at him instead. </p><p>        “What?” she questioned. </p><p>        “Nothing, your face while you are concentrating is cute.” </p><p>        “I’m trying to get you naked and you say that I am cute?” </p><p>        Gendry peeled off his own shirt and the rest of his clothes. He grabbed Enith and pressed her up against him— she ignored the slight pain from when he did. His hand traced her face and then the white curls of her hair— the intricate hairstyle she still attempted to achieve that morning was about to be ruined but he still appreciated the beauty of it at the moment. </p><p>        “What would you rather me say or do to you?” he asked with a smirk. </p><p>        “You know I’ve been bedded by a King in the North before… I wonder what a Warden in the North would be like.” </p><p>        Enith gasped as his hands moved from herher hips to your breasts. “The entire Seven Kingdoms will hear you.” </p><p>        “Is that a promise?” she asked as he started leading her to the bed. </p><hr/><p>        The dining hall was full of life and spirit as celebrations echoed through it. They had won. Winterfell was safe and sound. Jon had taken Eddard to sleep, the child not able to stay up very long for a banquet. Tormund raised his horn full of beer as Enith entered the hall hand in hand with Gendry. He shoved Gendry towards the others and clapped their queen on the shoulder. </p><p>        “I think they heard you past the wall,” he whispered in her ear. </p><p>        Enith's face felt hot and Tormund laughed as she grabbed the horn of alcohol from him and began to drink it. She started to walk past the table when Jon held out and arm and stopped her. He chuckled and took the horn from Enith, drinking some as well while Tormund went on a tirade about how Jon was mad for getting on a dragon. Everyone laughed as he continued his tirade. Enith waved a hand over to Daenerys in the corner, her aunt walking to her. </p><p>        It wasn’t lost on Tyrion, Varys, and the Stark siblings how the last three Targaryens were together. Huddled around a small spot— Enith and Daenerys sitting on the table while Jon stood in front of the two of them— passing around the horn of alcohol and laughing. </p><p>        “The dragon,” Varys started. </p><p>        “Has three heads,” Tyrion finished for him. </p><p>        “Do you still have the dragon egg?” Enith asked Jon. </p><p>        “I left it at the wall when we burned Maester Aemon’s body.” </p><p>        “I figured as much,” she chuckled. “Good thing I brought more from the Shadowlands. You need one of your own. You shouldn’t rely on Daeny’s.”</p><p>        “I agree,” she said with a smile. “It’s a right of passage to tame your own dragon.” </p><p>        “Really you two?”</p><p>        Enith looked at her aunt, both nodding and smiling. “Really.” </p><p>        Daenerys grabbed her hand, her smile fading slightly. “Are you alright, truly?” </p><p>        Enith moved her hand over her wound and she shivered. Even through layers of clothing, the chill of ice could be felt. Jon frowned at the memory of when he had grabbed Enith. Bleeding out in the godswood— that was an image of his sister that he would never be able to shake out of his head. </p><p>        “Sam said it shouldn’t spread but the ice will stay forever. A gift from the Night King.”</p><p>        Enith looked around the hall. Dancing, drinking games, and story sharing were happening all around. She clutched at her stomach. Everything was worth it. It was worth it because people were alive. Their people. Gendry came up to the table and kissed her temple. She turned into his embrace. </p><p>        “Have you ever learned Northern dances?” she asked him. </p><p>        “I don’t believe I have.” </p><p>        “Tormund!” </p><p>        The wildling turned to face Enith. </p><p>        “They dance beyond the wall, do they not?” </p><p>        A large smile graced his face. With much exaggeration, he extended a hand towards her. Enith took it with grace and stood from the table— walking over it in fact. Before the music started, she looked at Gendry. </p><p>        “Watch closely, Warden. I want to dance with you next.”</p><p>        “Of course, Your Grace.” </p><p>        She giggled and the music started up. With fervor, Enith and Tormund danced. Dances in the North were much like the ones of the Free Folk. The whole hall was positive they hadn’t seen some of the wildlings smile that much since being in the Seven Kingdoms. </p><p>        Enith gave Jon a look and tilted her head towards Daenerys. He extended a hand to her but she shook her head claiming she couldn’t dance and would simply watch with Gendry. Jon moved to grab Sansa and Arya. Letting Tormund move to one of the wildlings he knew, Enith went to get Bran. </p><p>        “I don’t care Sir Three-Eyed Raven what you are. Right now, you are a Northernman and a Stark. And us Starks dance!” </p><p>        In his strange way, Bran gave her a smile and allowed Enith to wheel him to in front of the table. Enith, Jon, and the other Stark siblings began to dance— making sure to always grab Bran’s hand or stay close to his chair. A pleasant surprise and smile graced their faces when Eddard appeared in his sleep clothes. Enith picked up her son who was rubbing at his eyes with one hand— her crown in the other. He placed the crown on his mother's head and she sat him down on Bran’s lap. </p><p>        “You know what we are looking at,” Tyrion said from the corner as he looked on with Varys. </p><p>        The bald man nodded as they watched— in the heat of a dance— Enith took her crown off of her head and placed it on Bran who gave it to Sansa who placed it on Arya then going to Jon before coming back to Enith. </p><p>        “The true ruler of the Seven Kingdoms,” Varys whispered. </p><p>        Tyrion hummed in agreement— not entirely happy at the thoughts that were considered treasonous to Daenerys. </p><p>        “The Starks won,” he said. “Winter came. Many houses died but their pack survived with true heirs in their wake. Winterfell has Westeros if it so chooses.” </p><p>        They watched the streaks of white reveal themselves under the black of Enith's hair. Both men swallowed. Their eyes flitted from Enith to Daenerys, from Jon to Gendry. They watched the four potential claims, deciding only two truly mattered. Gendry looked at Enith like the last drink of water. Jon, her pea in a pod, only cared about his sister's safety. Daenerys and Enith had an understanding. An understanding and the smiles of family but neither Tyrion or Varys were sure of how binding it was. </p><p>        “Our queen,” Varys started, his words measured. “Will need to make sure she takes King’s Landing swiftly and with little bloodshed. Or I fear we will have Winterfell at our door.”</p><hr/><p>        It was early in the morning when Sansa entered Enith's chambers. She had to stop herself from smirking as Gendry finished getting dressed, glad her elder sister was enjoying herself. </p><p>        “The maid said you wanted to see me.” </p><p>        Enith nodded. “I shouldn’t have drank or danced last night while still hurt. Samwell has said it is best to stay in bed unless absolutely necessary. The war council this morning, Gendry is going in my stead as Warden. I want you to join him as well.” </p><p>        “I don’t know a thing about fighting. Not like Arya and the others.” </p><p>        “There is always time to learn. Make decisions you think are wise and come back when it is over to tell me.” </p><p>        “Yes, Your Grace.”</p><p>        “Sansa!” Enith called before she could leave completely. </p><p>        “Don’t let them walk over you because you think you are not the most experienced in that room. You are the Lady of Winterfell, if something happened to me you would be queen until Eddard is old enough. You are Winterfell, every decision you make is for Winterfell. You know what you are doing.” </p><p>        She nodded with a smile. Enith sunk into the furs with a groan, the wound apparent that morning. No matter what the decisions were, everyone knew Enith would stay in the North. Gendry and Sansa were probably relaying that message— Jon and Arya no doubt agreeing with them. The injury was too much to risk her marching South with them. At least, it would be at the beginning. </p><p>        If she was better and the campaign hadn’t reached King’s Landing or was still fighting then maybe she would join them. It would take a while for the ships to reach and for the men to march. There was always a chance she could join. But for now, Enith was limited to her bed, the throne room, the godswood, and Winterfell’s courtyard.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>Sansa came to look for Enith after the war council, only to find her sister missing from her room. She continued to walk until she reached Winterfell’s courtyard. Children were gathered all around as they watched their Queen in the North sit in front of the fire— a pile of dragon’s eggs behind her. They weren’t all of them. Enith had decided to be smart about it, saving eggs for future years. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>        Shadow was curled around the courtyard as she watched the scene unfold with passive interest, more concerned with her breakfast and her rider’s healing than the hatching of new dragons. Grey Wind, for once, wasn’t by Eddard but right behind Enith. He still didn’t trust that she could walk or stand for very long on her own. And even though she hadn’t the strength to tap into the magic that allowed her to see the ghosts of Winterfell, Enith suspected that Grey Wind’s clinginess had everything to do with Robb, Ned, and Catelyn. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>        “What are you—”</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>        Sansa held up a finger to cut Arya off. Arya and the rest of the war council had entered the area. They watched from above at what Sansa was pointing at. Daenerys squinted before her mouth dropped in slight shock. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>        “Those are dragon eggs… she’s hatching dragons.”</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>        “More dragons?” Jaime asked. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>        They watched as Enith held up a single egg before her head quickly snapped up to where they had been watching. She pointed at Jon and waved him down. Jon walked down the stairs to meet her and she shoved the egg into his hands. He hesitated when she directed him to stick his hands in the fire. Jon bent his head close to Enith's ear. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>        “They will all know who I am if I am not burned,” he whispered. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>        “You have died Jon Snow and come back to life, by the Red Woman’s Lord of Light no doubt. Surely they will jump to other conclusions first.” </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>        He looked at her with a bit of doubt but did as instructed. She watched his eyes roll white and heard the cracking of stone. When Jon’s eyes returned, he looked on in delighted shock as a small dragon was resting in his hands. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>        “That one’s yours, Aegon,” Enith said so low that no one could hear. </p>
  </div>
</div><div>
  <p>        He held the dragon as he walked back to where the others were. They looked as Enith grabbed another egg. She placed it in the fire and touched it, only with fingertips instead of holding it with her own hand. She was trying not to form a strong connection, only help the dragon hatch and come to the real world with her. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>        When the egg hatched, Enith pulled away immediately and let the dragon fly off as best as it could until it landed in front of one of the children. The child looked at the Targaryen and she nodded. They extended a hand and the dragon headbutted against it before resting on their lap. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>        “Is she gifting them dragons?” Sam asked as they watched Enith repeat the process. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>        Enith called over her son and went through the same process with Eddard as she did with Jon. There were few eggs to be hatched left. She watched the most recent one fly farther than the others until it rested on the ledge of where the war council was standing. She watched with curiosity at who it would look at. The dragon nipped at Arya’s fingers and Enith chuckled when she scooped it up immediately. Another went to Sansa, and the other to Tyrion. Enith grabbed the last egg and a large stick from the fire. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>        “Run along,” she said to the kids. “You will train your dragon. Teach it to respect you or it will grow to be dangerous, only the most worthy can become riders. But even if you aren’t a rider, Winterfell could always use beast tamers. Go have fun.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>        The kids ran off with each other— Eddard included— and Enith went up the stairs. She placed the egg in Gendry’s hand. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>        “I don’t t—”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>        “You’ve worked around fire your whole life, who better a dragon master than a blacksmith with no fear of flames. This one is yours.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>        Jon cleared his throat and Gendry looked at him. “It is a little foolish if Enith and Eddard have dragons and you don’t. Unless you don’t plan on being a Targaryen-Stark.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>        The tip of Gendry’s ears went a little red while Enith acted like she didn’t hear Jon announce that Gendry did plan on proposing. He nodded and held the egg with more assurance. She moved his hands so they rested on the sides of the egg and left the bottom part exposed. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>        Enith set the fire into her hand until it was dancing in her palm, licking at flesh but unable to burn it. She gently set her fingertips on the bottom part of the egg until it started to crack. Gendry was now holding a new dragon, still in shock at the sight despite having seen so many now. Enith smiled and looked at Sam. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>        “I suspect the dragons probably understand Valyrian better than plain tongue. Will you send a rave to the Citadel and ask for language books? As well as maybe a teacher that knows the language… if it is alright with you, Your Grace? The Citadel belongs to the Six Kingdoms’ jurisdiction.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>        Enith turned to Daenerys. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>        “Of course.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>        She gave her a little bow of the head and looked back to Sam. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>        “I can do that… I do know a bit of Valyrian. Not very much but I can learn more, unless you—”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>        Enith cut Sam off. “Winterfell’s new maester is a smart man. If you don’t mind teaching the children Samwell, I would love that.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>        “Yes, Your Grace.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>        “Your Grace?” Brienne asked. “The dragons… I thought only Targaryens could ride them.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>        “In Westeros. In Valyria, there were all sorts of families. Perhaps, people here might never be able to but we should try. And even if not, dragons in Winterfell just like direwolves seems marvelous, don’t you think?” Enith asked with an excited scrunch of her nose. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>        Before anyone could answer, she kissed Gendry and linked arms with Sansa. The two of them walked away as Sansa reported everything that had happened away from the ears of others. Enith agreed and praised her younger sister for standing up for the Northern armies and saying they should wait and rest before fighting again. In the end, Jon compromised and said they would take the Kingsroad down to give them more time to rest as they journeyed. Daenerys and a small force of the army would travel quickly on the ships. </p>
</div><div>
  <hr/>
  <p>        Jon found his elder sister in the godswood as the sun was setting. She was standing in the snow that was still stained red with her blood. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>        “You scared me that night, Enith,” Jon said, causing her to turn around. “I thought you were dead.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>        “I thought I was too,” she said with a sad chuckle. She held up a parchment. “The citadel responded this morning. Sam said they would try to get us some books before the month’s end. Considering the raven took a few weeks to arrive, I suspect it would be quicker to fly there myself.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>        That made Jon laugh. “The children are doing well with their dragons. I think only two small bushes were set on fire.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>        “Apparently little ears have listened to Daeny say Dracarys more than enough times to figure it out.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>        “They found direwolves past the wall too, you know, they are truly back in the North.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>        “We’ll have to take Eddard to the forest when he’s old enough. It seems a new Stark tradition to tame your own pet.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>        “Knowing your son, a pup will wander onto the castle ground without any work to be done.”  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>        Enith smiled and moved to sit under the weirwood tree and Jon moved to sit next to her. She took off her cloak and laid it over the both of them. It was still cold enough that larger cloaks were needed. Winterfell and the rest of the North had been rebuilding as best as they could under their new queen's command. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>        It wasn’t much, mainly just cleaning the castle because Daenerys was insistent on troops leaving quickly. Enith wanted most of the army to rest as much as they could in the period that it took to gather supplies for marching South. Her fingers curled up in the fur before letting go. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>        “I’m going to give this to Eddard when he’s big enough to fit it,” Enith said, firmly. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>        “Robb would want that, to pass it down to his son like Ned did… when was the last time it was just the two of us here?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>        “Before King Robert arrived. Everything was easier back then wasn’t it? Just our family and us, the bastards of Winterfell.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>        “Now, Targaryen-Starks of Westeros,” Jon said. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>        They both both chuckled before it became silent in the godswood. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>        “Targaryen-Starks,” Enith whispered. “It always comes back to being a Stark doesn’t it?” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>        “What do you mean?” Jon looked at her. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>        “You’ve dreamt it too haven’t you?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>        “I told you I’m not like you with mag—”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>        “I’ve known when you were lying since we were seven.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>        Jon leaned back against the tree. “I don’t know how to interpret them like you do. And I’m not lying about that.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>        “They don’t always come true. Sometimes, they are warnings. I mean we stopped The Long Night. Any little thing can change what happens. But it is a warning for a reason… I know you love her—”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>        “She is my aunt. I put aside those feelings when I found out. What I saw in my sleep, she must be watched.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>        Enith sighed. “When will it all end? Brother against brother, fighting for a throne?” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>        Jon adjusted the crown on her head. He didn’t say anything and Enith looked at him. Jon just watched his sister. It was the same look he would give whenever he caught Enith and Robb alone in the corners of Winterfell. Or whenever she spoke up at Ned. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>        “What, Jon? Aegon?” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>        “It ends when the Seven Kingdoms are united under one crown.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>        “Jon—”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>        “Winter is coming, and it came. Fire and Blood is how you won. Words to houses of magic mean more than just a saying. The blood of First Men and Old Valyria fuels us. The lone wolf dies but the pack survives. Ned rode South alone and yet we are all still here. There is one saying that is still to come true. The dragon has three heads… there are four bloodborne Targaryens in the world, only three Targaryen-Starks.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>        Jon’s words hung with a heaviness. He got up first and extended a hand. When they reached the castle once more, Enith gave Jon a hug and let him get rest. He would be riding for King’s Landing in the morning. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>        Enith handed Gendry his axe as everyone stood in the courtyard. The supplies had been gathered, the men rested as best as they could get. It came as no surprise to anyone that Arya was leaving with them, well, with the Hound. But both were going South so, as far as Enith was concerned, they were headed South with the troops. Everyone watched the small scene that unfolded in front of them when Eddard hugged Gendry who bent down to hug him back. The two had a strong bond, Gendry gladly filling the space Robb left and Eddard clinging to that. He stood back up and Enith wrapped a cloak now outfitted with new clasps— a dragon head clasp on the left and a wolf on the right, both very close in image to where it was almost hard to tell which was which. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>        Enith wanted to represent both sides. Targaryen-Stark was the new family name. It was to become the new family name. When Daeny finished marching South and Cersei was defeated, Enith and the other Stark siblings agreed that they would all become Targaryen-Starks. Winterfell had a new house and the North was ruled by a new family. One of wolves but also one of dragons. Jon’s words stayed in her head. Even though neither of them told the others why, they both knew. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>        They couldn’t change their name until the Iron Throne was won. Because the sayings did all come true with houses of magic and if Daenerys wasn’t meant to rule the throne, there could only be three dragons when having to take the Iron Throne from her. Otherwise they feared it would still be such a long struggle.  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>        “I want you to come back to me and quickly. I don’t want you gone for months,” Enith said as she connected the clasps on Gendry’s coat. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>        He chuckled, so did the others, as he adjusted his axe on his belt. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>        “I’m serious. I’m not having another baby alone again.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>        That made Gendry stop fiddling with his axe. He looked Enith in the eye and then at her stomach and back to her face. The courtyard that was filled with chuckles became quiet. Gendry’s mouth opened but for a moment nothing came out. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>        “Are you— are you pregnant? You are seriously pregnant?” He asked before kissing her. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>        “Of course we still need to be wed when you come back,” Enith mumbled against his lips. “The baby right now is a Snow.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>        Gendry nodded and kissed her once more before pressing a hand lightly to her stomach. The ice patch— one Enith thought was destined to be permanent— almost made him shiver but he was too excited to register the coolness of it. She stepped back a little to address everyone, all of the army now looking at their queen with adoration. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>        “I wish I was fighting with you.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>        “Trust me, Your Grace,” Tormund started. “If you weren’t wounded we would love to have you. But your safety is more important and now with a baby.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>        The others nodded. Enith gave a slight bow of her head. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>        “Thank you. Still… I wish you all luck and that you all come back alive and well.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>        The armies started to pull off as the gates to Winterfell were lifted. Enith watched until the last of the army had left the gates— Ghost staying with her and Grey Wind up in Winterfell. The gates had gone back down and for a moment she felt a little unsure of herself. There was no fighting that she almost didn’t know what to do. With a hand on Eddard’s back, she led him away to his lesson with Samwell and the other children.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Winterfell was thriving. The North was very much the same. It was still taking time to recover after the dead marched through. But the North felt promising with Enith. The lords and ladies of their houses had confidence when they agreed that she should lead. Under Ned’s thumb, side by side with Robb. It was obvious she knew the North in and out. And from little, the ones old enough to remember her remembered the air of royalty and leadership that trailed behind Enith as she walked through Winterfell. </p><p>        Enith and Shadow had come back from Bear Island the day before. Some of the Free Folk were now living there with all of House Mormont killed. The Free Folk adapted well to living inside the Wall. They still did things their way but found that a lot of their customs aligned with typical views of the North. Shadow became the best resource possible. Enith quickly could reach the farthest ends of her kingdom. If supplies were needed, she could take them by strapping a basket to her legs. </p><p>        When they didn’t need to go very far or the baby wasn’t in the mood to fly, Enith would take Grey Wind. The wolf reached full height when he was practically still a puppy, but the spryness of a young almost teenage wolf was apparent. He seemed to run faster nowadays and get distracted rather easily sometimes. Ghost often came with them if he wasn’t trailing behind Tormund who stayed in Winterfell instead of marching South. </p><p>        The gates opened to let Enith and Grey Wind back inside. She laughed as she watched the children race after their dragons— Eddard stopping briefly to wave before following his friends. Sansa approached, her dragon blowing a puff of smoke before flying far away in the other direction. Enith slid off of Grey Wind, who licked the back of her hand and walked away to wherever he was going. </p><p>        “You’re barely showing,” she commented. “Was it like that with Eddard?” </p><p>        Having missed her sister's first pregnancy, Sansa was very much involved with this one. She was there for every task to the point where she was almost pushing the midwife out of her job. Enith laughed and held her stomach. </p><p>        “Oh no. By the time we reached the Twins it was fairly obvious I was pregnant. Sam is learning about children from the midwives. They say sometimes you stay small all the way until the birth.”</p><p>        Before Sansa could say something else or take another step, Jaime and Brienne approached on horseback. They jumped down from the horses and Jaime brandished a letter. Enith looked at the wax seal with a dragon on it— it could only be from Daenerys. She tore through the seal. </p><p>        “What is it?” Sansa asked as Enith's eyes scanned the paper quickly. </p><p>        “It’s from Varys.” </p><p>        “What does the Spider want?” Brienne asked. </p><p>        “He says Cersei has brought all the citizens into the city… a human shield.” </p><p>        “Surely—”</p><p>        “She won’t attack? They killed her dragon, taken her closest friend captive. She says she will tear Cersei from root to stem. When the false queen doesn’t surrender because we all know she will not, Aunt Daeny wants everyone to know it was Cersei’s fault the sky was brought down on King’s Landing.” </p><p>        Enith read the exact quote from the parchment. She read the paper once more and crumpled it up. </p><p>        “How did she take Meereen, lead the Dothraki? She has always used fire to get what she wants. Brash and a tyrant. A single utterance of a word she doesn’t like and she thinks you must be destroyed from it as if everyone will agree with every decision you make. She speaks of breaking a wheel but all she has done is continue it, she thinks because her people aren’t in chains that means she is just.”  </p><p>        The three around her watched as Enith's eyes went white and Grey Wind returned to her side. Another flash of white and Shadow dropped into the courtyard. She turned to Sansa. </p><p>        “I know you’ve only ridden her for fun but the saddle is in the stables, Eddard is comfortable as well if you need help.” </p><p>        Enith adjusted her bow, sword, and quiver of arrows and swung back onto Grey Wind. Jaime grabbed her arm. </p><p>        “Where are you going, Your Grace?” </p><p>        “I need to get my brother before our Aunt leads him to his death.” </p><p>        “He is capable. This is Jon— ”</p><p>        “No! He isn’t Jon Snow or Lord Crow or whatever. His name is Aegon, Aegon Targaryen-Stark and I will not let that usurper of a Dragon Queen take his life. Gendry is with him!” </p><p>        “You are pregnant.”</p><p>        Brienne’s words stopped Enith. She relaxed her fingers from where they were gripping Grey Wind’s fur and looked at three of her advisors in front of her. They watched Enith's fingers dance on her stomach before she squared off her shoulders and looked them in the eye. </p><p>        “I had a dream and Daenerys has taken the second path. One that promises fire and blood on the backs of innocent people. I wanted to put my faith in her because she is family, it has been broken. I am not the Queen in the North, nor the rightful heir to Seven Kingdoms or an Iron Throne. The Iron Throne is a chair, a concept that no longer exists. Seven Kingdoms do not exist, only one and that is Westeros. I am Queen of Westeros and two false queens threaten my people.” </p><p>        Brienne, Jaime, and Sansa all bowed down understanding that nothing would change her mind. They didn’t want to agree but acknowledged Enith was speaking like a true royal. </p><p>        “What would you have us do, Your Grace?” Sansa asked when they stood back up. </p><p>        “Little Bird, keep Winterfell in the dark. Northernmen do not need to march for me, they are needed here. You will arrange for Uncle Edmure and the Vale to escort Bran, Tormund, Sam and anyone else you deem important to King’s Landing. They will need to leave tomorrow. You and Eddard will as well. Fly to us on Shadow.”</p><p>        “Should you not take your dragon?” she asked. </p><p>        “No. She will see Shadow a mile away. I want to save King’s Landing not rain fire on them. Grey Wind, big as he might be, is less noticeable.”  </p><p>        “And us?” Brienne asked, motioning to her and Jaime. </p><p>        Enith's eyes went white and they watched Grey Wind howl. Not long after, Ghost appeared. </p><p>        “Riding a direwolf is much like riding a horse. Do you two need a saddle?” </p><p>        Ghost growled slightly when Jaime went to attach his horse’s saddle to the wolf until Enith shushed him. The dire wolf let the saddle be strapped around him and then both new riders get on. Enith nodded at Sansa before Grey Wind sped off. Brienne and Jaime both held to Ghost’s fur with a nervousness as he followed behind his brother. </p><p>        The wolves were well on the path to King’s Landing when they stopped so they could drink. With the people in the land now knowing who Enith was, they weren’t concerned about food. If the three of them got hungry, any tavern or farmer would be glad to feed them. The wolves were lapping at the river water when Enith gasped. Brienne and Jaime were up immediately but she reassured them it was fine. </p><p>        “You sounded anything but,” Jaime commented. </p><p>        “I’ve never dreamed while awake before. Ser Jaime, what did my grandfather say before you killed him?” </p><p>        “Burn them all… why?” </p><p>        “Dracarys,” she whispered.</p><p>        “I’m sorry?” </p><p>        Enith shook her head. There was no way to tell them she saw Missandei’s head. She saw fire not just red but green as well. The ringing of bells still echoed in her ear. There was no way to tell them that what she saw was like the Long Night only fire instead of ice and the living instead of the dead. Enith walked away from them to bend down and pet Ghost and Grey Wind while they were drinking. Jaime and Brienne watched the woman sit in the grass between the wolves who eventually sat down as well. </p><p>        “Was she always like this?” Brienne asked him. </p><p>        Jaime nodded. “I remember seeing her in Winterfell, how they loved her. She was a Snow then but there was always something different about her. Of course back then I was only thinking not the worst choice for a wife that Robert could have made me take.” </p><p>        Brienne lightly hit his shoulder and Jaime chuckled before continuing. </p><p>        “But yes, she’s always been like this. A bit more hardened now.”</p><p>        “Who wouldn’t be after what has happened to her. I can’t help but think how different the world would be if Ned had told the truth,” Brienne pondered.  </p><p>        “I’d still be queen,” Enith said suddenly and looked back at them. </p><p>        The two knights jumped slightly in surprise, thinking she hadn’t been listening to them. She laughed and stood up to walk back over to them and sit down. Brienne held up a canteen of water and Enith took it along with some bread that was in their bag. Picking at the bread, she took a bite and chewed a bit before continuing to speak. </p><p>        “Your words are kind Ser Jaime but I haven’t always been like this. I wasn’t smart. I told Ned to bend the knee to Joffrey and he died.”</p><p>        “You did?” </p><p>        “Varys took me to see him in the dungeons and Ned told him. My biggest kept secret was one shared by too many people to be a secret if any of you were aware the other ones knew. Our trusty spider told Ned he had a choice to install the true ruler and I… I still remember what I said, I… Lord Stark will bend the knee. My decisions led many to death when I was younger, more stupid.” </p><p>        “You did what you thought was right to protect your family and your people.”</p><p>        Enith shook her head at Brienne’s words. “But I didn’t. I second guessed my own dreams because I was so determined to be a plain girl, just live.” </p><p>        “What changed that?”</p><p>        “There’s a small farm nearby, I know the family. They took care of Eddard and I when he was still a baby. Winter was coming and they, the other families around, were barely surviving. My dreams became too much to ignore anymore— that’s all I did after Robb’s death, ignore my dreams. But I couldn’t anymore… I used to scoff at the idea of birthrights and prophecies.” </p><p>        “Now?”</p><p>        “Now? I still think they can be a crock of shit,” Enith chuckled at how the two knights looked stunned at her word choice. “But they also mean something to those willing to rise to the occasion.” </p><p>        Jaime raised his canteen. </p><p>        “Enith of House Targaryen-Stark. First of Her Name, Commander of Beasts, Shadow Rider, and Magic Entertainer. Queen of the Andals and the Rhoynar and the First Men. Lady of Winterfell, Azor Ahai, rightful heir to the Iron Throne and the Seven Kingdoms now turned one. Queen of Westeros.”  </p><p>        Brienne raised her canteen as well. Enith bowed her head and with a smile held up the bread in her hand as a toast. The two knights seemed so sure of her that she couldn’t help but be sure of herself. As soon as the sun broke the horizon, the three were immediately back on the wolves. In a few hours, Sansa would be sending the Vale to protect Bran on his way. In a few days, she and Eddard would be in King’s Landing. Not just to save innocent citizens but to save her son as well, Enith didn’t have much time. </p><p>        The wolves were almost at King’s Landing when Enith abruptly stopped. Brienne and Jaime looked around in confusion when she jumped down from Grey Wind. Her head whipped wildly and she turned to face them, worry apparent on her face. </p><p>        “Do you hear it too?” </p><p>        “Hear what?” Brienne asked.</p><p>        “The bells.”  </p><p>        Jaime couldn’t help but adjust his grip on his sword, having heard a conversation similar to this before. Brienne cleared her throat to inform Enith that she hadn’t. Jaime shook his head in agreeance. The young woman nodded slowly and laughed. Jaime held onto his sword a bit harder. Even Brienne was slightly worried. </p><p>        “Magic is madness. It isn’t ringing— it’s death. It always comes back to the Doom doesn’t it?”</p><p>        “Your Grace?”</p><p>        “Daenys Targaryen, the reason our House even exists today. The Doom, whatever it was, sounded like ringing in her dreams. Death has always sounded like the ringing of bells and it haunts us all whether we know it or not.” </p><p>        “What are you saying?” Brienne tried to find meaning in her words. </p><p>        “The gods don’t flip a coin each time a Targaryen is born. We are all mad. We all hear death, play with magic, exist in realms man probably shouldn’t go. It isn’t fate or the gods’ whim that some of us are tyrants, potentially even evil. That is a choice all on our own.” </p><p>        “What you hear?” Jaime asked as he relaxed his grip on the sword. “This bell ringing, death… does that mean Daenerys has made her choice?” </p><p>        “I don’t know.” </p><p>        “You don’t know?” </p><p>        “I hear death and it tells me to protect the living and avoid it. Aerys heard death and it told him to kill who he perceived as an enemy and ensure it. Jon— Aegon— hears death and it tells him to keep fighting and hold it off another day, for enemies and his people alike. I do not know what Viserys heard, we’ll never know what Rhaegar heard. And I don’t know what Daeny hears, not for certain. I don’t think she quite knows herself.”</p><p>        “But she will make a choice soon.”</p><p>        “She will.” </p><p>        “And?”</p><p>        Enith touched her stomach, the icy wound chilling her fingertips.  </p><p>        “I haven’t looked for ghosts since getting stabbed by the Night King. They remind me too much of my own death to speak to them but they are forcing me to listen. If I am to protect the living and avoid death, we cannot wait for Daenerys to decipher what the bells mean to her. The people cannot wait.”</p><p>        “We need to warn them, then.” </p><p>        “Sansa should be flying overhead soon. King’s Landing might be on fire when we get there, Cersei hiding in the Red Keep. I don’t know about Jon and Gendry, or Arya. We have to be smart, you are my Queensguard but the people are more important than I am at the moment.”</p><p>        “You want us to help get them to safety?” Brienne asked. </p><p>        “Yes. I’ll find everyone else on my own. I’m going to kill Cersei and when Daeny comes for her head she will see me sitting on the throne instead, waiting for her to answer to all her crimes. But I need you two to move as many people out of the fire’s path… and don’t get yourselves killed while doing so.” </p><p>        They nodded made the little journey left into King’s Landing. Armies stormed the streets and the fire hadn’t started yet and while Enith had hope, she was worried it was coming. Grey Wind raced through the streets until they found their men, Jon, Gendry, and Ser Davos leading them all along with the Unsullied. Lannister men were in their way— a tense standoff. Gendry and Jon were surprised to see Enith in front of them. She jumped down from Grey Wind and Gendry was immediately to her, hand on her stomach. </p><p>        “Take our armies and go back to your camp.” </p><p>        “You swore an allegiance to help Daenerys,” Grey Worm interjected. </p><p>        Enith ignored him and looked at Gendry and Jon then at the Lannister army behind her. “Their swords are on the ground. Have they surrendered?” </p><p>        “Yes,” Jon responded. </p><p>        “Good, take them with you. And if any would like to go back to Winterfell or even Casterly Rock they are welcome to stay in our camp until we leave. You are done here.”</p><p>        “Of course, Your Grace.”</p><p>        “Your allegiance—”</p><p>        “Is to my Queen,” Jon cut Grey Worm off. “And that is not Daenerys.”</p><p>        Bells started to ring and Enith shook her head. At first Northern men were smiling in relief but one look at their queen and they knew something else was wrong. Her grip on Gendry’s forearms tightened. She looked to the skies to try and find the large looming form of Drogon. </p><p>        “Tell them to stop,” Enith said. “Tell them to stop ringing the bell.”</p><p>        Her hands moved to cover her ears but the ringing could still be heard. She felt surrounded and soon the physical bells sounded like the ones of spirits and she knew what her Aunt’s choice would be. Enith looked past Gendry at Jon. </p><p>        “Get the people out of here! As many as you—”</p><p>        Fire. They all ducked as fire swept overhead, hitting the tops of buildings right around them. Grey Worm picked up his spear and threw it at the Lannister army— the Unsullied and even some Northern men resuming in fighting. Jon, Gendry, and Ser Davos rushed Enith to the side underneath the cover of another building as the men began a rampage. They organized as quickly and as efficiently as they could. The Northerners that hadn’t gone red with bloodlust listened to Ser Davos’ orders to sweep the streets before everyone was turned into ash. </p><p>        Others went with Jon to stop the Unsullied from attacking more Lannister men, who were retreating, or innocent civilians now that Daenerys had declared war on all of them. Gendry went with Enith on Grey Wind as they tried to avoid the fire and race through the Red Keep. A puff of green caught their eye in the distance. Wildfire, the random spots left by Aerys were lighting up around the city. Enith and Gendry reached the Red Keep, not completely in shambles but parts of it damaged. </p><p>        “Arya?” Enith questioned at the figure in the distance by the stairs. </p><p>        Her sister straightened up and looked at her. Enith cleared the distance first to give her a hug. </p><p>        “Oh, I wasn’t sure if you were in the city or safe.”</p><p>        “Daenerys—”</p><p>        “I know. Jon is trying to get her to stop. They are helping people to safety. Where is the Hound?”</p><p>        “He just left to fight his brother.” </p><p>        “You and Gendry clear the people from the Keep before the fire reaches. Take Grey Wind with you, he’ll lead you back to me when you are finished.” </p><p>        Arya nodded and gave Enith another hug before running off. Gendry stepped up to her again. His hands rubbed over her stomach as he looked over Enith. His lips mashed up against hers, not quite fitting properly together, before he followed Arya. Enith watched the three figures disappear before making her way up the stairs and into the castle. </p><hr/><p>        Cersei knew when it was time to retreat. There was an exit through the dungeons. She would leave there and live another day. Live another day to fight off the Dragon Queen. Her footsteps echoed against the concrete but abruptly stopped when she became aware that she wasn’t the only one making noise in the dungeon. Faint humming made her stop running and slowly walk, the humming turned into low singing. </p><p>        “Only a cat of a different coat, that’s all the truth I know,” Enith began to sing as her fingers traced her bow. “In a coat of gold or a coat of red, a lion still has claws…” </p><p>        Enith was sitting on the large dragon skull that she touched years ago. Cersei backed up when suddenly an arrow zipped past her, causing her to stop and turn back to Enith. She stood deathly still and Enith couldn’t help but smirk as she pointed an arrow at Cersei. It was like herding a sheep, the Lannister only moved when Enith made a motion. </p><p>        “If you had had better control of your son, maybe we wouldn’t be here now,” the young woman said. </p><p>        “Please,” Cersei muttered. </p><p>        “Are you here to beg for mercy? Bend the knee to me, ask me to be honorable? You should have left us alone, all the Starks ever wanted was to be left alone.”</p><p>        “It was war.”</p><p>        “I’ve heard your brother say that before. You know, Stark men don’t fare well when they come South. Luckily, I am not a man and we are no longer just Starks.” </p><p>        Before she could say another word, Enith let the arrow fly. Cersei sunk to her knees as she clutched at her shoulder— Enith was careful not to aim directly for her heart. The Queen in the North slid down from the dragon skull, pulling out her sword. It scraped against the concrete as she dragged it.  </p><p>        “Our House live by a code. The man who passes the sentence must swing the sword. Cersei Lannister, for your crimes against Westeros, I sentence you to die—” </p><p>        “I am with child,” Cersei begged. “Let me live my life in the dungeons, I beg of you.” </p><p>        “You’re pregnant?” Enith asked with eyebrows raised as she nodded frantically. “Who is the father?” </p><p>        “Euron Greyjoy.” </p><p>        Cersei watched Enith's hand automatically go to her own stomach. “You are too, with child? You have a new lover?”</p><p>        The woman nodded without much thought. “Gendry… Robert’s bastard.”</p><p>        A chuckle escaped Enith's lips as her words sunk in that Robert Baratheon was still haunting everyone in a way— his presence forever known. The chuckle erupted into laughter and soon Cersei joined Enith as she realized the same thing. The dungeon echoed with shrill laughter of women and then fell silent as Cersei’s head hit the floor, Enith's sword making a clean cut through her neck. The Queen in the North bent down to where her head was.</p><p>        “I am not Ned or Robb, I will not die by honor. A lesson the Lannisters taught me.” </p><p>        Enith picked her head up by the hair and began to walk out of the dungeons. Grey Wind greeted his master as Enith made her way to the main area again. Only Arya was with him. </p><p>        “Sansa’s arrived.” </p><p>        “Here.” Enith threw Arya Cersei’s head. “Let us greet the Dragon Queen and our guests.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The air was tense between the Unsullied and the retreating Lannister men. Northerners had been called off. The scent of smoke lingered in King’s Landing as the fires started to slowly put themselves out. Sansa and Eddard were on Shadow, who was carefully balancing on one of the buildings trying not to topple it. Daenerys sat across from them atop of Drogon. Jon and Tyrion, the center of everyone, and the only people keeping the scene from erupting. </p><p>        They had gotten Daenerys to stop setting the sitting ablaze but weren’t having luck convincing her that the city was not her enemy. Eddard quickly slipped from Sansa’s grasp and slid down Shadow’s tail to reach the ground. He ran to Gendry who scooped him up. Jon watched Daenerys’ eyes flit to Eddard and soften for a moment. </p><p>        “Daeny,” Jon said. “Don’t do this, destroy your people. Your family’s people. Cersei is who you are against not everyone else.” </p><p>        “Everyone else that sat by and didn’t throw their support.”</p><p>        “They didn’t know you,” he tried to reason. “Until you came to Winterfell no one even knew if you were able to provide for them. The North came to see your resources, let the South have the same chance.” </p><p>        Daenerys got off of Drogon— Sansa hesitated but eventually did the same. The doors to the Red Keep opened. Enith shivered, with wide eyes, as she stood in front of everyone. Her hands were bound with thick rope, crown nowhere in sight. No one could tell if the blood running from her temple down her face was hers or not. Jon made a step but stopped as Enith yelled. </p><p>        “Don’t! Th-there’s an archer. Cersei says if you move too suddenly… if you continue to burn King’s Landing, she’ll kill me. An arrow through my heart before you could even reach me.”</p><p>        Jon nodded and returned both hands to his sides and away from his sword. “What does she want?” </p><p>        “She requests a council with the Dragon Queen and her advisors, with the Warden of the North and his advisors… to discuss your surrender.” </p><p>        Daenerys scoffed, but not too loud as if fear her disapproval would cause Enith to die. “Our surrender? Tell Cersei we will agree to her council. Does she have any other demands?” </p><p>        Enith shook her head. </p><p>        “Alright,” Daeny said. “We are slowly entering the Keep.” </p><p>        The others followed behind her with slow and calculated steps as Enith led them into the castle. Faces contorted in anger at seeing Cersei stand in front of the throne— a few Lannister men that they thought surrendered now stood by her. </p><p>        “Your weapons,” Cersei said passively. </p><p>        Her men dropped their swords in the center of the room first. On good faith, Gendry took out his axe and placed it in the pile— Jon followed suit. Grey Worm, Brienne, Ser Davos relinquished their weapons next. With much hesitation, the few Unsullied, Dothraki, and Northernmen in the room let go of their swords as well. Cersei extended a hand. </p><p>        “Jaime.” </p><p>        He squared off his shoulders and stood firm by Brienne. He began to pull out his sword but Cersei chuckled and told him no. </p><p>        “I want you here, by my side,” she said but he didn’t move. “Jaime. Magic is madness, you can’t tell me you still want to serve your Mad Queen who hears ringing. Hears death.” </p><p>        The smallest change flickered across Jaime’s face. He shook off Brienne’s hand and ignored the dirty looks of everyone as he walked to Cersei. She smiled wickedly and looked at the others again. </p><p>        “Enith.” Her eyes moved from the woman to Jon. “I want her by me, so you think twice before attempting betrayal.” </p><p>        Tension exuded from her family as Enith slowly shuffled towards Cersei. Cersei looked at Jaime and then nodded her head in the direction of Grey Worm. Jaime removed his sword and used it to direct not just Grey Worm, but all of the men, further to the side and away from the pile of weapons. Lannister men moved to stand behind every one of them. His job done, Jaime moved to stand in front of the closed doors— effectively trapping them all inside the throne room. </p><p>        Gendry set Eddard down and tucked the boy’s head into his side to shield him from witnessing whatever might happen next. Eddard had already seen more than a child his age should have— all the children of Winterfell had with the Long Night. Cersei looked at Enith but it was clear her words were to Daenerys. </p><p>        “We’re here to discuss your surrender.” </p><p>        “I think you are mistaken about who is bending the knee here,” Daenerys said. “We’re here to negotiate for Enith back.” </p><p>        “Negotiate? Alright, let us negotiate. What do you think is the proper punishment for your crimes?” </p><p>        “My crimes, what crimes?” </p><p>        Cersei took the crown off and placed it back on Enith's head. The others stared on as the young woman sat on the Iron Throne. Enith removed the ropes from around her wrists and sat up straighter. </p><p>        “Your crimes against the Realm, and not just of Westeros. You have been a very busy woman. Conquering cities in Essos and not taking care of the people you conquered. Burning Dothraki leaders alive because you simply thought you were better than them— they didn’t touch you. They laughed at your tenaciousness to want to rule them, a people that did not know you and whose customs you first thought savage. They didn’t harm you and yet you killed them because they didn’t want to cross the salt sea and fight for land they didn’t know or care about. A land you, yourself, don’t know. The land of my people where you have burnt innocents despite their surrender. Those crimes, Aunt Daeny.”  </p><p>        Arya removed the Cersei mask as she began her descent down the steps. She stalked Daenerys like a dire wolf, her small sword Needle pulled out.</p><p>        “My sister wanted to exile you, send you back to Valyria or leave with the Dothraki and Unsullied if they’ll have you. I wanted to kill you. What do you feel is the proper punishment… oh wait, I don’t care.”</p><p>        The blade of Arya’s sword found its way into Daenerys’ body, piercing the heart. Arya removed the sword as the woman slumped down to the floor. Roaring could be heard outside and Enith's eyes suddenly flashed white. She was looking through Drogon for a moment before staring at herself. He had crashed through the large windows of the throne room until he was inside. Her eyes returned and Drogon looked from Enith to the floor where Daenerys was. </p><p>        Another roar and everyone ducked as fire streamed out of his mouth. Enith didn’t move as the flames burned around her— only patted her hair to keep the flames from touching the black curls. The Iron Throne melted around the woman until it was more of a stool than a large chair. Her dress burned off of her as well. Drogon finally ceased his roaring only to drop to the floor, his eyes losing any light in them. </p><p>        “Gendry,” Enith called. </p><p>        He was up before anyone else. With one look at his love, he left Eddard with Jon and quickly rushed to wrap his cloak around Enith before the rest of the room could look at her naked form. He closed the clasps and clutched the rest of the fur to keep it shut. Gendry shook his head with a laugh and pressed his lips to hers. They were rough from fighting but, nonetheless, Enith enjoyed the feeling of him against her. </p><p>        “You are mad,” he said with another peck to her lips. “You know that? You are absolutely a mad queen.”</p><p>        “A family trait.” </p><p>        “Is it dead?” he motioned to Drogon. </p><p>        “Yes. Whether she knew it or not, Daenerys’ bond to her dragon was strong. Stronger than any of us, she wasn’t just connected through a warg. Their souls, for whatever reason, were tied to one another.”  </p><p>        Eddard ran from Jon to the two of them. Enith bent down to hug him, only sticking a hand out of the fur as the other kept it closed. She kissed his forehead and then rested their heads against each other. Both of them closed their eyes and just breathed for a moment. Enith's hand rubbed his head and played with the short curls. </p><p>        “We are fine now, Eddard. You are safe.” </p><p>        Enith stood up and left the destroyed throne to stand in front of the others. Jon shook his head with a smile. In that moment, the two looked each in the eye and acknowledged something. They were truly Rhaegar’s children— an innate recklessness was something their father seemed to have passed on. He couldn’t stay still any longer. Jon practically knocked Enith off of her feet as he hugged her. Sansa and Arya quickly followed. When they let go, Enith was left to face Dothraki and Unsullied. </p><p>        “She needed to die and you all know that.” </p><p>        Grey Worm started to move when a Dothraki man caught his arm. Their culture remembered, the new queen had earned their respect. And her words made them think about what had truly happened to them. </p><p>        “Take your men home, Grey Worm. You are done fighting, truly free,” Enith said. “You are welcome to stay if you would like.” </p><p>        Grey Worm puffed out his chest. He spit at her feet before walking out of the throne room. Many of the Unsullied followed, only handfuls remaining. Enith turned to the Dothraki man in front of her— the one with the longest braid there. His face morphed into pleasant surprise as she spoke in Dothraki to him. </p><p>        “The offer is the same. Take your men home or you may stay here.” </p><p>        He nodded but none of them moved, their decision apparent. The Khalasar no longer existed in Essos. They would start over here. Enith nodded and switched to plain tongue. </p><p>        “The Tyrells used to look over Highgarden but their House is no more. It’s flatland, perfect for your horses. The Reach is now taken care of by the Dothraki.” </p><p>        The men bowed. The one who she had spoken to looked up. “Yes, Khaleesi.” </p><p>        Enith looked over her shoulder to Sansa. “Is Bran on his way?” </p><p>        “They should be here in a few days.” </p><p>        “Good. Until they arrive let us focus on bringing the people back into the city… and then rebuilding it.”</p><p>        When Bran arrived with the others, there were two pressing issues. Allocating new lords to various lands and the wedding. The new lords were fairly easy. The Dothraki taking the Reach, Robyn was still alive to lead the Vale, their Uncle Edmure had the Riverlands, the Martells watched Dorne, Yara the Iron Islands. Casterly Rock was offered to Tyrion who wanted to continue advising instead of playing lord. So, Casterly Rock was given to the farming family that took care of Enith and Eddard. </p><p>        King’s Landing was just to become another city in Storm’s End. And because the Baratheon line was over, Storm’s End was absorbed by Dragonstone. Dragonstone was empty to begin with but Edmure agreed to watch over it as well. Winterfell was the new capital of Westeros, the Targaryen-Starks its new family. Enith's council of men was headed by these lords and ladies as well as a few others. </p><p>        “I’ve never been married before. Should I be this nervous?” Gendry asked as Jaime adjusted his robes on him. </p><p>        All the men were in Gendry’s chambers while the women were in Enith's. King’s Landing was where the wedding was being held— the last celebration of the kingdom’s capital before it became just another city. Shadow, the only dragon alive that was big enough, ferried Northerners and others alike. Soon, King’s Landing was filled to the brim with citizens excited for something pleasant to exist for once. The knight chuckled. </p><p>        “I don’t know,” Jaime said. “I’ve never been married before. But the Queen has.” </p><p>        “That makes me more nervous.” </p><p>        Jon chuckled. “She already likes you. I don’t think there’s much to be nervous about. Just look at her, repeat the right words.”</p><p>        “I would say consummate the marriage at the end of everything,” Tyrion started. </p><p>        “But we’ve heard you two before. Nothing to doubt,” Tormund finished.  </p><p>        Gendry cleared his throat and looked away while they laughed at his expense. He covered Eddard’s ears. </p><p>        “My son is in the room.” </p><p>        “Too young to know,” Tormund defended. </p><p>        The men laughed even harder. While Gendry was a bundle of nerves, Enith was anything but. Sansa was doing her hair while Arya and Brienne just watched. Yara reluctantly let the young girls from the farm family play in her hair as well. When her hair was finished, Enith stood up and looked over herself in the mirror. Brienne opened the door after someone knocked on it. Jon stepped inside. </p><p>        “Rhaegar and Ned aren’t here so…” </p><p>        Enith turned away from the mirror to face her brother. </p><p>        “Jon Aegon Targaryen-Stark, are you here to give me away to my betrothed?” </p><p>        He rolled his eyes at her teasing. They both smiled before Enith's lips downturned. Jon watched her eyes slide past him. </p><p>        “I think our queen needs a moment to herself,” he said. </p><p>        At his words, the others started to clear out. Jon gave Enith one last look before turning to leave himself. He paused when his eyes caught a flash of blond, the older man smiling patting his shoulder— a woman with dark hair held the man’s hand and stroked Jon’s cheek. Two more figures and Jon looked from them to Enith. She nodded at him before her little brother shook his head, finally tapping into more of his magic. </p><p>        “What are you all doing here?” Enith asked in confusion. </p><p>        “Bran told them to bring our bones from the crypt on the journey with him,” Ned said. </p><p>        “Mother?” </p><p>        Neryssa’s ghost stepped towards her daughter. Enith had never gotten a chance to know her. There wasn’t anything to say between the two of them, they barely knew each other. But Neryssa hugged her nonetheless and she could feel the love radiating from her. Rhaegar let go of Lyanna’s hand to hug his old childhood friend before hugging Enith as well. He picked up one of the white braids that Sansa had done. </p><p>        “You have become a marvelous woman.” </p><p>        “Where were you buried? How are you two h—”</p><p>        “We were buried secretly in the crypts of Winterfell. Lord Stark has always been a good man.”</p><p>        Enith chuckled and looked over at Ned. “That he has been. You’ll be watching the wedding won’t you?” </p><p>        Ned and Catelyn smiled at Enith and nodded. She looked at Robb and the other ghosts seemed to have gotten the hint and left. Robb stepped to her. His fingers played with the hair, admiring all the tiny braids. </p><p>        “Sansa will kill you if you mess it up,” Enith said. </p><p>        He raised an eyebrow and both of them laughed. “I spoke to Eddard earlier, he is a bright boy… it’s a girl.”</p><p>        “What?”</p><p>        “Your baby. You should let Gendry name her, let him have a name of his own.” </p><p>        Enith nodded in agreement with him. Gendry didn’t get to name Eddard, his last name was hers and her family’s. His daughter’s first name was something she could give him. Robb’s lips lightly grazed Enith's forehead and then the tip of her nose. With slight hesitation, for only a few seconds, he lightly pressed a kiss to her lips. </p><p>        “You would have been happier with him from the start. I’m sorry you never got to say goodbye to me properly, that it ended in such a way. I’m letting you go now, beloved.” </p><p>        Robb’s hands cupped Enith's face. He raised her chin to look up at him and smiled. He didn’t say another word. His arms dropped to his side and Enith watched her first love walk away to head to the ceremony. Jon reappeared in the doorway. </p><p>        “Are you ready?” </p><p>        Enith crossed the small space to grab her brother’s arm, letting him lead her to Gendry. The cheers, music, shouts meant nothing to her. She could barely hear them as she looked only at Gendry. While they both went through the motions of repeating the vows, all the emotions behind them were in the moment and very real. No one else existed, only each other. They weren’t in the Red Keep but the blacksmith shop. Two bastards content on running away together now ran an entire kingdom. Gendry pulled Enith closer to him and kissed her passionately. Her hands rested on his chest, attempting to grip at his robes as his lips pressed against hers. When they pulled apart he rested his forehead on hers, a bright smile on his face. Enith looked at him cross-eyed. </p><p>        “You’re a king, now,” she whispered.</p><p>        Samwell, who had officiated since he had the title of being a maester, turned them both to face the crowd. He closed the book and spoke loudly to everyone.</p><p>        “I present to you all, Gendry of House Targaryen-Stark. First of His Name, Descendant of the Andals, Warden in the North, and King of Westeros. And Enith of House Targaryen-Stark. First of Her Name, a Khaleesi, Commander of Beasts, Shadow Rider, and Magic Entertainer. Queen of the Andals and the Rhyonar and the First Men. Azor Ahair, the Lady of Winterfell, rightful heir to the Seven Kingdoms now turned one. Queen of Westeros.” </p><hr/><p>        “Are we done?” Jon asked. </p><p>        Tormund looked over the artist’s shoulder at the portrait. He looked back at them all and nodded. They were getting the royal portrait done. But instead of just Enith and Gendry, it was the entire Targaryen-Stark family. Enith and Gendry sat on their thrones, Eddard in Enith's lap and their newborn baby in Gendry’s arms. Bran’s chair was sat next to Enith's. Jon, Arya standing in front of him, stood to the side of Gendry’s throne. Sansa was behind Bran. Ghost and Grey Wind laid down at their feet and Shadow’s large head filled the empty space right above the chairs. </p><p>        They all sighed in relief and shed the heavy fur cloaks. They stayed in King’s Landing until after the birth of their daughter— Gendry chose the name Reylana. They were still in the warm Southern city but the portrait was meant to represent the House and that included representing the North. So they all donned the heavy fur cloaks with the dual dragon and wolf head clasps and tried not to die of sunstroke as their portrait was done. </p><p>        “These furs were not made for down here. I can’t wait to be back in Winterfell,” Sansa muttered. “We really fare better up North don’t we?” </p><p>        Tyrion stood next to his brother, Ser Davos and Brienne next to them. They watched the family in front of them laughing. Understanding was amongst them. The saying was nothing short of true. The lone wolf dies and the pack survives. A pack that not only survived but adapted. Almost all of the siblings still there. They all began to clear the room. The advisors came to full attention when Enith and Gendry stopped in front of them. </p><p>        “We are seeing Arya off and then finally headed back to Winterfell. Are you staying a little longer or coming with us?” Gendry asked. </p><p>        “We will be with you right away, Your Grace.”</p><p>        He looked at the city outside the window. “The rebuilding has come along great.”</p><p>        “The people are happy. There were some talks, they have ideas to run by you in terms of smitheries. This seems to be your area of expertise.” </p><p>        Enith pressed a hand to Gendry’s chest. </p><p>        “Arya’s boat,” she whispered. </p><p>        “Right. Can we look at those later?” </p><p>        When Tyrion nodded, Gendry and Enith left to head down to the ports. Final hugs were given. Arya stepped back and adjusted her weapons while she looked at them. The men and her dragon were already on board the ship. </p><p>        “I promised to stay to see my niece born. I’ll be back sooner than you know it.” </p><p>        “Where will you go?” Sansa asked. </p><p>        “What’s west of Westeros?” Arya asked with a smirk and got on board. </p><p>        “Arya!” Enith yelled and watched her head appear back over the side of the ship. “There is nothing west of Westeros. But past Essos, they call it the Shadow Lands. That is all we know.” </p><p>        She smiled widely and ducked out of view. When her boat was no longer in sight, they all knew it was time to leave the docks. Bran was set into his special saddled horse. Jon, Sansa, and the others all saddled their horses as well. Ghost stalked beside Jon’s horse. Eddard sat with Gendry on his horse. Enith sat on top of Grey Wind, Reylana swaddled in a wrap so she was pressed against her chest. </p><p>        “It is time to go home,” Enith said with a smile as they all stared down the King’s Road on the path to Winterfell. </p><p>        The horses and wolves began their journey back North. No one jumped as a large roar broke the quiet and fire blasted overhead. Enith simply looked up to see Shadow soar over them all and smiled at her dragon before going back to staring at the path ahead.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>